


Sword of Betrayal

by percyjacksonistheprince



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassins, F/M, Katana, M/M, im lazy to type okay lol, sword - Freeform, will be editing tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyjacksonistheprince/pseuds/percyjacksonistheprince
Summary: Calypso was never a good girl, never meant to be one and never to be one. Adopted by Lex Luthor, trained by Slade Wilson, sired by Harvey Dent and very much in love with Kaldur'ahm, the most loyal man ever. Does this mean she has to make a choice? Family or love? Loyalty or deception? The Team or The Light? Chained or Free? Watch this story unfold and beware the Sword of Betrayal.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi!

My name is Calypso, and I am not a good girl. I wasn't bred to be a good girl and I figured I shouldn't become one.

But everything changed when I decided to break the rules. When I decided I wasn't going to be the person they wanted to be. When I decided to be me for once instead of being my predecessors. I chose to become myself rather than be who they wanted to me. I wanted to break free and escape all the bonds that held me down, the expectations, the emotions they expected me to have.

I wanted to be me. Who I am.

For you to understand my story, I'll tell you about how I was made.

How do I know this you ask? Well it's rather pathetic, I read about it in the letter my estranged mother gave me. It was a simple letter really with a lot of big words and dialogues and emotions I could barely understand back when I was younger until someone explained it to me.

Here's how it went. It's not a happy story, so if you're expecting one... stop reading. It only gets worse from here.

It was twilight in Gotham City and the sounds of chaos seeped through the window of my mother. Homicide, rape, thievery, violence, lust and murder. A normal night in Gotham city, where the air smells like danger and the streets are a death sentence. It is the home to a number of criminals, and some of those criminals have powers you wish you never witnessed. If you are unfortunate enough to find yourself in Gotham at night, pray that the worst that can happen you is paranoia, because believe me, there are worse things.

You think New York never sleeps? This city never has the time to rest. This city doesn't have time to breathe. This city doesn't even have time to be safe. Danger lurks in every corner. Every sound you hear and every light you see could be your last.

My mother was sleeping soundly and had no care in the world, probably besides paying her taxes and getting through a day without getting murdered. Overall, she had good work and a satisfactory life. She was simply an accountant at some company, a big one I guess. I believe the name was... Lex Corp.

Ha.

You think she'd work for Wayne? Wayne barely has any openings for work since the demand to work for Gotham's number one playboy is high. Lex Corp has a few openings and she was one of the lucky people who got a job interview and got the job.

Nice one right? Well. It gets even better.

Gotham wasn't and isn't the best place for a person to exist, it was and is chaotic and crazy. It was and always will be dark and frightening. It was where your nightmares become reality. Sometimes, you will feel like the darkness will overwhelm you, sometimes you feel like you are going to lose your sanity in the hustle and bustle of this extremely dangerous city.

But for some reason this woman-my mother- found solace in this city. It was her home, with its flaws and all.

She must have been quite an accepting person to find home in a place like this.

My mother had fallen asleep while she was watching the news, she fell asleep on the criminal segment. How she did that I have no idea, never met the woman so I don't know how she thinks. She was just lying on the bed with the remote lying limply from her hand.

So here's the part that I got from hacked police records and evidence that I dug into myself.

While my mom was sleeping, homicidal maniac Harvey Dent was running away from Arkham once again. His worry wasn't even the police, it was the big bad bat. He need a place to hide for the night and he was nowhere near the usual abandoned warehouse.

He figured he could just go into an apartment, kill whoever was inside and sit there talking to himself.

Seemed like a legit plan.

But there was something off about Harvey that night, he was more than his usual crazy, in fact he had barely any control over himself. His emotions were more shattered or divided than usual. He wasn't thinking as he usually would. His actions inside Arkham started like a spark, it came out of nowhere. He just all of a sudden decided to kill ten or more officers before managing to get out. This was normal behavior for most inmates but according to police psychologists and psychologists inside Arkham, Two-Face wouldn't just suddenly do that. They've analyzed everything and hell, they even asked Batman to analyze and they came up with nothing. Zero. Nada. No evidence of a drug or the like.

It was like he just snapped more than usual.

Harvey made his way and hid in numerous alleyways in Gotham until he found himself looking up at a rundown apartment building in the middle of 50th and 21st street.

He decided that it was a good place to stay the night, maybe do some stealing and killing, he didn't know.

He climbed up the rickety fire escape just as the police cars went speeding past.

Going to back to my mother, she was sound asleep until she heard someone climb up the fire escape.

She learned the hard way that she should be alert at all times, one time a robber came into her house while she was sleeping, and she didn't notice anything until she woke up the next day without her phone and her money.

It took her a while to get back the said money.

Now, she was a light sleeper, but that didn't matter. It's not like you can get any sleep in the city. She woke up the second she heard the rattling of the fire escape.

She shot out from bed and rolled under it. She decided that it would be better to hide rather than be caught sleeping. The lights were off as usual so she could barely see anything. The only light that was coming in was from the window... And that light barely covered two feet.

She was breathing quickly, since she learnt to be paranoid. She waited as the sounds got closer and closer and louder and louder.

She regretted keeping the window open. How stupid was she to keep in open in a place like this? I try to blame her honestly, but it's impossible. She was naive and inexperienced. She hasn't experienced the darkness like I have.

A shadow passed her window and when she looked at the window pane, it was... a kitten.

How cliché.

She sighed in relief. She was just being paranoid. She got out from under the bed and went to pick up the animal.

"You scared me." She said shakily while stroking the orange tabby. "Thought you were something else." She petted the kitten as it trembled and mewed.

"Why are you shaking?" She asked the poor defenseless kitten. "Are you scared?" She felt calmer now, knowing that it was a kitten.

All is well.

"You should be scared." She heard a voice say, dark and it sounded sinister- like a murderer on the night before he creates his masterpiece- a pile of corpses all mangled and bloody. His voice was like ice, cold and unfeeling. Cruel. "Of all people, you should be very afraid." This was followed by a low and deep chuckle. It made all the color drain from her face and caused her to stand up straight from shock, even though she wanted to curl up and hide.

But there was no place to hide.

If it was a normal robber entering her house, she would've pulled some self defense that she learned from some classes but...

It wasn't. He wasn't anyone normal.

Her hands started shaking instantly. The cat fell out of her hands and ran away, sensing that something is about to happen.

Sensible cat.

"Turn around." The voice said. Like a knife scraping against stone and so full of hatred.

She did and she wanted to cry, but it was like fear snuffed out all the sound she could have produced. The face that she saw was enough to place in her a fear so intense it suddenly more sense to commit suicide.

A man in a ragged orange jumpsuit was leaning on the wall beside her dresser, casually flipping a silver coin. Even though the light was minimal, the horror show in front of her was just plain to see.

He put a finger to his mangled lips and stepped into more light, his face was like it came out from a horror movie or a horror game. Not the victim, but the monster.

The ones that you tend to run away from.

The ones that tend to kill you.

She wished that it was fake, but no, it was very, very real. It was no illusion.

One side of his face was normal, as normal as can ever be. Messy brown hair and a twinkling brown eye. A sharp nose and lips that were full of life but were permanently fixated in a horrible sneer. He was handsome maybe and was someone that could be assumed as likable and a probable gentleman. His face was dirty and had some scratches on it, but it did not take away the message it wanted to convey. That side seemed like he could love someone as no one had loved anyone.

Someone who could have lived a good life and died quietly. No charges or no felonies against him.

He seemed like a decent man with decent work and a decent house. His build was athletic but with a hint of malnourishment, and sunken cheeks, as if he spent the last few years rotting in a prison.

Ahahah duh. He did.

Then there is the other side. A horrible mess of scar tissue and bone. His eye had no eyelid and the eye looked around like it was taking in its surroundings for the very first time. The eye was completely blood shot as if it had spent all its time staring at a void that you can't return from.

Unblinking. An eye that can never stop staring. If you looked at it long enough you could see how fractured this man really was.

His hair was completely gone, nothing left but a wrinkled pink scalp with dried blood- as if his head was cut recently. It was so messed up with scars and with wounds that were stitched up in such an ugly manner that it was obvious that it didn't heal well.

His teeth were fixated in permanent smile, lips burned away and part of his cheek completely dissolved showcasing the full set of yellow teeth and only a threads of skin holding his jaw to his face.

He chuckled lowly once again as he noticed my mother's frightened expression.

The police lights passed by, the siren echoing off the walls of the buildings outside.

They slowly began to fade out of the background... but how she wished she could go to the police and tell them what was going on.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He said as he flipped his coin again and caught it. "Not many survive this long in my presence."

My mother didn't even know what to say, I mean what could she? She was talking to the person who had the most split personality of split personalities.

One wrong word and it was goodnight forever.

He started at her hungrily, eyes looking up and down her body, longing for physical contact after years of beating and bruising. Longing for her after years of deprivation from the outside world. Years of deprivation.

Years of madness.

He was eyeing her curves and her breasts thinking what he could do to her tonight. Wondering what pleasantries he could bring on to himself.

It was unfortunate that she wasn't wearing anything opaque, she was wearing the every translucent nightgown that could let you see straight to her bra and underwear.

He hungered for her legs. He hungered for the touch of her soft innocent skin to combat his ugly and damaged skin. He hungered for the things he couldn't have inside.

The things he lost when he became like this.

He wondered what he could possibly do given the time.

And he was a criminal for Christ's sake, one of the lords of Gotham, with his one word many will listen. With his one word, many can die. With his one word, his minions will obey. With his one word... he can unleash hell upon more people that you can imagine.

Why not make this one listen? What is one more person on his list of victims?

He longed for gentle, physical contact under his control. Something he could finally enjoy.

Something he could... possess.

And did I forget to mention that he snapped more than usual? This guy didn't even know what he was doing. Or thinking for that matter. He was mad, crazy and driven by an unknown factor.

And he liked it. He lived for it. It was if this escape was the cherry on top. He didn't know why but he wanted to have some fun.

Right before the Bat takes his cherry on top again and puts him in the freezer.

(No madman (not even this lunatic) could top the Joker though but that is a tale for another time.)

"Tell you what." He said and took a step closer. "If you win this game of heads or tails." He showed we his coin. "You can live and I'll give you a little... reward." He said suggestively.

My mother did not like his tone for it had multiple implications.

"A-and i-if I... I l-l-o-ose?" She managed to squeak out with the last bit of her strength.

"You die." He said simply and with a smile. "I can't let anyone hear about me." He chuckled lowly and licked his lips.

"Heads or tails?" He asked, for once hoping he would lose.

"H-h-he-he-heads." She stuttered out, not liking the gaze this stranger in front of her gave her. Fear coursed through her body, her amygdala telling her that it was time to flee.

He flipped the coin, a sickening sound of his nail hitting metal bounced off the walls of the room.

The sound that she would never forget. Money never sounded so dark and scary.

It flipped in the air once, twice, thrice and it made its parabolic descent back into Two-Face's hand.

He caught it with gusto, ending the slow motion playing in her head. He smirked at the woman. "Pray that it's your lucky day."

He opened his palm to reveal that it was indeed heads.

She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"You're lucky day indeed." He said with glee. He pocketed his coin. "I spare your life... and..."

Quicker than you could possibly decide to kill yourself, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the bed with a lustful smile.

"Let go of me!" She cried as she found herself pinned down by the madman. She struggled to free herself but his grip on her wrists was like iron and his legs were firmly planted on her sides.

"You're not going anywhere." He smiled, his face too close for comfort as he removed one hand from her wrist and proceeded to unzip his jumpsuit. "You're mine tonight." His voice like a death sentence.

The zipper going down his bodysuit was the worst sound. It was a constant buzz in her ears, he did it slowly and savored the moment.

She couldn't attack him, she was frozen in fear. She was sweating even though it was cold. Her eyes dilated and her entire body trembled for she knew what was to come.

There was no escaping this.

Harvey Dent's breath warmed her face uncomfortably. It smelled awful, like sewage and decomposed food.

"You're all mine." He said once he kicked off his jumpsuit- he was completely naked now. Nothing could bring her any comfort because of the lustful stare he was giving her. Eyes wanting to see everything and hands anxious to feel everything.

He proceeded to lift her nightgown over her head, slowly, torturously, and he tossed it aside. It fluttered down to the floor. She whimpered in fear as he bent down and kissed her neck, sucking hard but not getting any moans from her.

He grinned against her neck, taking advantage of her helplessness.

He kissed her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth, she was unable to react and unable to fight back. He forced her mouth opened as his tongue explored her mouth.

His tongue touching hers and his mouth silencing her attempts to protest.

His hands snaked all over her body, caressing, squeezing, feeling... holding, longing and touching.

He felt her waist, her abdomen, her legs and her neck.

She cried a river, but it wasn't like she could do anything.

He ravaged her body, stripping her off her dignity and all possible pride left in her soul. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra and touched her breasts as if they were toys he could just play with. He sucked at them and kissed her lips afterwards in order to silence her pained whimpers. He forced them apart again as his tongue touched hers and explored her mouth once again.

She tried fighting back but he was too strong and she was too weak.

It was too late to fight back.

Harvey left her unable to fight back as he took over her body, removing the final piece of clothing, (her underwear) forcing her legs apart dragging himself in while she wanted him out. He did it slowly, then fast and even faster as it caused her more and more pain, hot tears falling from her eyes. He placed his guilty fingers into her, feeling, touching, longing, hungering.

He put himself in her again and again and again and again. Pushing himself in even if she tried to push him back. Faster. Faster. Hungrier. Hungrier.

He touched her again in places she didn't want to be touched, her breasts, her back, her neck, her butt. Hands feeling everything and getting a good touch of every single body part.

He took over everything.

It was the most painful thing ever to her. She tried to fight him, she did truly try. But her efforts were so futile. It was so painful she nearly blacked out from the pain... oh wait she actually did.

Unfortunately, this man was a sadist... he found such satisfaction in her pain.

He continued to ravage her body even after she blacked out.

It was the best night of his life.

\---

OKAY. You know I can't describe this anymore, it's too disgusting for me to describe this anymore I actually don't want to anymore.

But that's basically it. That's all.

I'll just sum up her traumatic stress quickly. I don't want to get into it.

When she woke up, she was naked (well obvious) and she remembered everything that happened the previous night. She thanked God that he was gone but she couldn't believe that this happened to her.

She curled up in her bed and cried as hard as humanly possible. This man took away her dignity and a part of her shattered because of this disgrace.

She cried hard and stayed in bed the whole day. I mean, who wouldn't?

She found a note hastily scrawled on a piece of paper, it was from him. It said that if she told anyone of the events the previous night, he would come back and kill her. He assured her that she didn't want that. If any word got out and reached him, it was goodnight for her.

My mother didn't let anyone in, she didn't contact anyone, she didn't go to work for a couple of days so she could recuperate.

She was treated like a toy, something that could be played with and thrown away. She wondered if she wasn't scared how would things turn out for her... she probably wouldn't have this problem.

Missing work was one of them.

Wonder how that went for an excused absence letter at work.

"Dear Mr. Luthor, I was raped by a homicidal maniac and I'm wallowing in depression, please excuse my absence."

When she went back to work after a few days, the first thing she did was cover herself up completely, as if that could hide her shame.

She underperformed and cried silently most times.

One month after the incident she noticed that she skipped a period, she vomited every morning and was cranky and irritable.

Oh yeah, you can guess who that is.

Some may say stress and others because she was sick.

But I knew better. (Well actually I didn't, I was a developing fetus but... you get my point.)

She panicked, remembering what happened. So she ran to the pharmacy and got a pregnancy test.

She took it immediately and guess what?

Positive! Two pink lines declared that she was to have a child.

You may be wondering why she just didn't abort the child already since the father was practically a demon...

Well, it said in the letter my mother was pro-life. She didn't like death and she decided that it was probably destined for her to have me.

She carried me, the demon child, in her womb as if I was her legitimate child. The people at work knew she wasn't married, so when they found out she was pregnant they made rumors about her being a slut and just hitting it up with anyone.

If only they knew the true story.

She said she loved me and that is why she still kept me without deciding to end my life there and then. Even if she cried nearly every night and slept in the same bed were she was treated like a slave, she decided that I was supposed to live.

Besides, it wasn't my fault a madman, a demon became my father.

But that didn't stop her from dropping me at an orphanage the minute we were both released from the hospital eight months later.

She just dumped me there with a letter explaining everything to me (including the reason why she dropped me off instead of keeping me in her so called "loving embrace) and even threatening the orphanage lady that if she told anyone about me, Harvey would come for her and the orphanage.

I don't think the lady would like that.

The letter contained everything I have said prior to this, the fact that she was destroyed and the fact that I was created. Everything that had to do with me, she wrote it down.

It was like a pathetic excuse letter. It was as if writing down my past was enough of an excuse to not be around to tell me this.

It was like she didn't want me around. To me, right now it made so much more sense to just abort me than subject me to abandonment.

She gave me up because of fear he would be back and fear that she wouldn't be able to take care of me, given the way her life was going.

It seemed to me she was on her own descent into madness.

At the same time, it seemed to me like she was giving me life but putting me in hell.

Of course, Ms. Greene, the lady in charge of the orphanage, would have the sense not to give the letter to a newborn, so she kept it with her.

Naturally she didn't tell me anything either, so I just assumed I was another kid.

I mean, what do you expect from a newborn?

I spent three solid years there, but as you can expect, she didn't pay attention to me. She would let me cry until I pacified myself.

When I reached speaking age she let me play with the other children my age.

But she didn't encourage them to play with me.

She told their sponge-like minds to avoid me, and so they did.

I was alone most of the time, but it didn't exactly bother me. I entertained myself through the various worn-out toys and wore the best ruined clothes that Ms. Greene was so generous to give me.

What a great life. Not knowing mom or dad, not knowing if you were going to be spanked, not knowing if your meal was prepared properly and not knowing where your clothes were from.

It was great.

I mean, I was a kid, I didn't exactly know what to do with life just yet.

I stayed there until six months after my birthday... my birthday is on August 24, so I stayed until March 24.

That's when he arrived.


	2. Forging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey please comment! Love you!

Well, you through he was Harvey didn't you?

Ahaha. No.

It thankfully wasn't him, but later on I would sometimes wish that it was him.

It was a completely different man.

The moment I heard a heavy footstep down the hallway, I knew a visitor had come.

On the morning March 24, that day. Ms. Greene seemed a bit agitated. She kept pacing, straightening clothes, yelling/beating the misbehaving children, locking up the extreme cases upstairs and making sure I stayed within her peripheral vision but out of sight. She put all the passable children (plus me) in the living room.

She didn't trust me alone, I don't know why. I mean. I was three. THREE. I had a room to myself beside her office, but separate from everyone else's.

What could I possibly do?

But that's how it was.

The other "good children" were with me in the commons area, or the living room as you would put it. Playing amongst themselves, avoiding me, quietly talking or chatting as they pleased.

I sat there on the couch admiring the stained cloth and unfortunate state of the springs poorly repaired by putting duct tape over them. I picked at my sweater and stared at my shoes, my plush toy black panther, Shadow- I liked that name, lay beside me. She was worn out, some stuffing coming out from the seams, the once shiny eyes now scratches and the plush itself not smelling the best. I was lucky enough to get it, some kids were fighting over it and the fight got out of hand- so the toy flew in the air and landed to where I was, away from everyone.

No one wanted to come to me and get it, so I took it for myself.

Happy birthday to me then.

I loved Shadow, since no one else actually paid attention to me. I would do what a normal three year old would do, imaginary conversations and playtime alone with my pet panther.

When that man opened the door, Ms. Greene stopped pacing, glared at me as I sat down on the sofa wearing a worn out green sweater and khaki pants ridden with holes. My shoes were once red but now so dirty it was almost brown. I didn't understand what that glare she gave me meant, but I knew that if I did something wrong, I would be in huge trouble.

She went off to the door and her normally gravelly and rough voice (well to me anyway, not to the "normal" kids) went up a few octaves and took on a pleasant but at the same time annoying tone.

She said the man's name and I heard her clap her hands once. A cue for everyone to get their shit together.

Oh sorry do you not swear? I'm sorry if I'm cynical about my past. Please excuse any further swearing.

She started talking to the man and the kids started fixing the place, cleaning up as well as they could. Some of the older ones helped them stat behaved and quiet just sa she wanted them.

Me? To hell with that. I didn't care much, since I was a "lost cause."

Okay this is me now talking but I think I had a vague understanding of it. Nah, I actually think it's just me now talking.

"Welcome to the Orphanage for the Children of Gotham!" She said a bit too happily. "I'm Ms. Greene and-"

The man smiled at her and something about his smile made him shut up. It wasn't an insane smile or was it sarcastic, it felt cold and unreal. The lips in a perfect curve and the head at a perfect angle. The man's aura screamed perfect, but at the same time, it felt like he was hiding something.

"Can I see the children now?" He asked in a polite yet demanding tone. "If it is not too much trouble." His poison green eyes bore into her and making her listen. "This is a great orphanage and you must be an excellent caretaker... "

At this point, the children in the living room gagged.

" ...but I wish to see the children." Continued the man with no hair. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

I could see Ms. Greene's blush from where I was seated as she muttered an apology and led him to where all of the good eggs were. Minus me.

This was the first time I got a good look at the man.

He was tall, easily six feet. He had an athletic build, but he was no where near buff. His high cheekbones accentuated the defined lines on his face, a strong jawline and almost no smile lines around his eyes. His eyebrows were arched and his poisonous green eyes were as calm as a poison before it is to be ingested.

His mouth made no sound but it was as if his intentions were laid all in front of him. The way he walked, the way he carried himself, the way he wore his suit and red tie... he looked like a man who knew what was going to happen and what happened.

He had no hair but that didn't make him funny. It scared most of the children into silence. The way he would assess them, the cold settled upon me and made my skin tingle.

Oddly though, I felt drawn to his presence.

He turned to Ms. Greene. "I'm looking for a child that came here three years ago as a newborn."

Ms. Greene's eye's flashed to me and then back to him. "We have a lot of children who-"

"Last name, is Dent." He said firmly.

I looked up, since I had my full name drilled to my head by Ms. Greene. She always called me by my last name. No one had ever looked for me specifically. I was frightened, sure. But I was finally wanted...

Ms. Greene paled. "I'm sure you don't want her Mr. Luthor, there are many other eligible children to be your ward..."

He silenced her with a gaze. "I know what I want." He said with such certainty that I believed him. He looked back at us. "Where is the child that has the last name of Dent?"

I was shaking, trembling even as I looked at Ms. Greene.

She gave me a shaky nod and I raised my hand. "Here." I said and slipped off the couch.

Luthor smiled without warmth. "What is your name child?"

"Calypso." I replied simply as he walked towards me, his footsteps unheard and as light as snow.

"Calypso." He repeated and bent his long legs in front of me so that his eyes were level with mine. "A fitting name."

I brought my eyes to his and we stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime.

The silence was like an overturned guitar string, taut and ready to snap at any second.

"Would you like to come home with me?" He finally asked the words that I thought would have never been asked of me.

I could hear Ms. Greene gasp in disbelief and it satisfied me so much I couldn't hide the grin forming on my face. "Yes!" I said, the words came rushing out faster than thought.

Luthor gave me that cold smile again and stood up, extending his hand so that I may take it. "You will make a great asset in the future." He muttered and walked me out of the living room. I made sure I was holding my stuffed panther in one arm.

Ms. Greene, clearly very flustered followed us out and led us to her office so that Luthor can sign some papers so I can officially become his ward.

He signed all the things that had to be signed and received all my necessary files, my birth certificate, my baptismal certificate (I was probably baptized because Ms. Greene thought she could exorcise the demon I was carrying in my body, though I am thankful for the religion nowadays, keeps me grounded and humble.), and of course the letter my courteous and gracious mother wrote to me and for me alone.

Luthor read it in front of Ms. Greene as she clasped and unclasped her hands. I wasn't paying any attention though, Shadow and I were busy playing. I was happy, I was going to have a home.

Luthor's expression remained the same as he seemed to have to read the letter more than once. His brows may have furrowed slightly or his lips would press together forming a straight line on his face and accentuating the stress marks and wrinkles he was developing, but that was all that went on his face. He folded it nearly when he was finished and placed it back inside the yellowing envelope for the time being.

He continued to sign the papers that would legally make him my guardian, or maybe even... father.

-LINE BREAK-

An hour later we were in a white limousine traveling somewhere I wasn't familiar with, then again I wasn't familiar with any place since I haven't really seen anything.

But I could see through the window in my room and I was sure I wouldn't be able to see this route from my previous residence.

I looked at our designated driver through the slightly open window up front. She was introduced to me earlier, Mercy was her name. She had stringy, straight brown hair with brown eyes and a face completely devoid of emotion. I haven't heard her speak and I doubted I will ever hear her speak in my entire life. Luthor said I could ask her to drive me where I wanted to go. I didn't exactly know what that meant. I was still talking to Shadow. She glanced at me through the rear view mirror, making eye contact with me, intimidating me.

I then stared at Luthor who was calmly yet assertively talking on his mobile phone, some advanced technology that wasn't known to the twentieth century.

I've seen mobile phones, but I haven't seen this one.

He sighed and put down the phone, avoiding my stare. He probably knew I was looking at him but he opted to ignore me as his phone rang again and he answered it with an irritated and incoherent mutter.

I looked away and stared at the window, counting the trees as they passed by.

I heard him hang up his phone with a stressed and slightly exaggerated sigh. "Calypso." He said.

I looked at him through my hazel eyes, wide and prying for any information. "Yes?"

"If it gives you any consolation, Lex would be a fine name to use for me, or maybe Alexander."

I paused, pondering on which name to use. "Lex or Alexander? Your name?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Uhhhh... maybe Lex?"

He nodded slightly. "If that is your preference." He paused. "We are going to my private mansion in a place near enough to Metropolis but far enough to keep things... private as I have said."

I tried taking in what he said. I was three and a half, it wasn't like I couldn't comprehend anything fully, but I understood the gist.

Not really. Who am I kidding? It's weird though, how I remember this stuff. I've seen it in dreams, and what I can barely recall.

"To keep things simple," He rubbed his chin. "I am going to ask you to return the favor I have done for you."

This man was and is quite wordy so it took a while for the words to process in my brain. "Yes?"

"Be my asset." He said with an undertone of authority and threat. "You don't understand it now but you are an important part of my life." He said those words not like a father, but like a soldier telling his men that they had a job to do.

I didn't know what he meant, but it felt good to be important so I just nodded my head and continued to stare out the window.

-LINE BREAK-

When I stepped out of the limo, it would be insufficient to say that my jaw dropped at the house in front of me.

Well more like mansion.

When the double gates of the lot opened automatically, I stared outside at the massive garden in the front. The driveway wound around the garden, showing me all the different flowers and the fountains. Each fountain spewed crystal clear water, some had statues of angels or goddesses or gods, some spouted simple umbrellas of water that cascaded down almost elegantly. The sun making it sparkle and make rainbows.

Automatic sprinklers watered the plants and seemed like fountains themselves, making droplets in the afternoon.

The very sun seemed to shine off the damp grass and made me long to go out and touch the dew and play with the water in the fountains.

I had no doubt in my mind I was only seeing part of the garden, there was more to be explored.

Maybe another garden perhaps.

The driveway curved in front of the mansion. Mercy slowed down the limo to park in front of it.

I gaped at the marvel of architecture in front of my eyes. I had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Luthor instructed Mercy to open the door and let me out. I got out slowly, my eyes didn't leave the mansion in front of me.

It was a large and imposing white building, kind of like a temple. With Grecian columns in the front. The grey and black streaks in the marvel twisting around them, making patterns I could have traced for hours and hours. If I tilted my head, there were hints of green flashing in and out of my vision.

There were stairs leading up to the main doors, made of wood in contrast to its marble exterior. Expensive probably, but more expensive probably were the brass doorknobs with an emerald in the center, probably just for show.

There were two separate wings on either side of the main building, no doubt leading to other parts of the mansion.

There were floor to ceiling windows, windows only stopping at the base of the triangle that would have formed the roof.

The windows were heavily tinted though, I could not see anything from the outside except the vague glow of lights inside.

"Like what you see?" Luthor asked, an amused smile plastered on his face. "It's one of my estates, I thought this one was the most suitable for you."

I was more than amazed, I couldn't find my words. The first impression of the mansion had burned itself in my head that I look back on it so that I may revel in the wonder of childhood.

I simply nodded to Luthor as he placed a hand on my back and guided me inside.

A maid, as if on cue opened the doors. Luthor and I did not stop walking until we were in the center of the living chamber.

I looked around, though the exterior of the mansion was derived from an Ancient Greek temple, the inside was noting of the such. The floor was a dark hardwood, so dark it was almost black. The pictures on the light grey walls were abstract art or simple black and white splatters of acrylic on a canvas. There were some statues, a replica of the thinker, a Greek goddess, a god, a nymph, some abstract art as well, shapes that vaguely formed figures and colors so contrasting and blending it neatly gave me vertigo. They were scattered about as if an art gallery.

The furniture pieces were clean white leather with gold embroidery and accents, the couch had an expensive looking middle eastern cloth on its backing and simple colored pillows that went with it. There were two armchairs, decorated in a similar fashion. There was a stark white table decorated similarly with gold in the center with a blood red flower in a black vase on top of it. All of these were arranged on top of a grey carpet in front of a grand fireplace. The fireplace was something of interest, it was framed in obsidian. The embers although dying, they were glowing brightly in contrast to the dark stone laid inside.

There were two doorways leading to other wings of the mansion, maybe one leading to the kitchen and the other maybe to other parts of the house.

At the very back of the chamber, there was a large staircase branching off to two separate staircases. It was white marble, like the outside, the handrails were gold and reflected the light from the crystal chandelier hanging above the staircase.

It looked like it would have one floor from the outside, but it didn't. My eyes were taking in everything, drinking in the luxury I was about to receive.

Well, supposedly received.

Luthor called a servant over and told her to bring me to my room, then bring me a change of clothes... at 3PM I was to meet someone.

"I have something to do." Luthor said with finality and turned on his heel. "Enjoy the facilities until I get back at 3PM, I have someone for you to meet."

I gulped. "Yes." I replied as I was lead away by a servant, up the staircase and down hallways I would later struggle to remember.

"Library?" I asked her after a few minutes of walking in silence.

She stiffened as if silence was the norm here, her back immediately straightening as if anticipating a stiff order, but then she looked at me kindly. "Yes there is a library, I could bring you there. Would you like to tour later?"

"Yeah." I smiled at her. I paused. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ameena," She brushed a tuft of blonde hair that was sticking out of her bonnet, "but Amy for short." She replied politely. "What is yours?" Her blue eyes danced with joy, probably because she finally had a child to care of, maybe better than caring for Luthor.

"Calypso." Concise and succinct. I didn't bother with the last name.

"I like that name." She looked ahead and guided me down another hallway.

I smiled.

I had good feelings after that, meeting a friend. I was like living in heaven. It wasn't long till I was brought to the depths of hell.

I was brought to my room and I was shocked and delighted (later slightly creeped out) to find that it was just to my liking.

It did not match the vibe of the house in any sense, the walls were painted dark blue with white and gold crown molding. The floor was oak hardwood and was so smooth I could slide across it. The room was big, bigger than my room back in the orphanage and probably bigger than a normal room in an average suburban house. In the center was a queen sized bed complete with several throw pillows in varying shades of grey and blue and had various patterns as well. The throw pillows were arranged in front of two white pillows.

The navy comforter was on top of a mattress with a white bed sheet, a blanket folded at the foot of the bed.

The bed frame was impressive, dark wood with fancy designs carved into it. It wasn't a canopy thank God, I found them quite dusty and since I am allergic to dust, it wasn't the best thing for me.

There was a chest, styled pirate style at the foot of my bed. I checked it out, it was half filled with some toys that I would only dream to play with.

I barely noticed Ameena walk out of the room, muttering something about getting me clothes and being back in a few minutes.

She closed the door.

I continued to look at the room, there was an empty bookshelf placed in front of the wall beside the bed, probably for me to put the books in.

There were two doors in the room, one was to the bathroom (it smelled like Lemon Pledge), the other was to the walk in closet, also empty. There were no clothes in it yet.

There was a sitting chair, hard and unused, facing the large window at the other end of the room. There was a fantastic view of the garden, and the trees in the lot Lex owned. It was like a miniature forest. I figured I should do some exploring soon.

Actually, it was kind of empty. It was just designed for me but there wasn't much in it. There was a desk in there but it wasn't like I needed it just yet. It was good enough for my three year old needs.

I sat down on my bed and waited for Ameena to come back. I placed my stuffed panther on the bed and stared at it for a while.

When she came back, she held a sleeveless black top and leggings that were just my size. She also had black socks and black rubber shoes.

I was too young to wonder about the color pallet, but I wasn't about to complain as I changed into new clothes that fit me perfectly.

She waited for me until I was done then she brought me on the tour. (I left Shadow behind because she needed sleep) She showed me the kitchen, the bathrooms, Lex's room, Lex's office, the gardens, the small ballroom, the movie theater, the other kitchen, the gazebo, the basement, the rec room, the library, and so much more. It was incredible, so luxurious it should be illegal. I felt like I was stepping on gold and other precious metals.

The tour lasted right until 3PM when Luthor came back to the house. He intercepted me in the living room and nodded. "I'll take her now Ameena."

Ameena bowed to Luthor and left, probably going to the servants quarters.

He studied me for a while and then walked passed me. "Come." He commanded and I followed.

He led me down a staircase, behind some statues, hidden and out of sight, it was under the grand one, like in Harry Potter, the cupboard under the stairs was instead the stairs under the stairs. it was something I haven't noticed. I thought it was the entrance to another part of the basement, but I was proven wrong once the staircase ended in steel.

Luthor pushed a button and the doors slid apart, revealing a lit steel box, an elevator.

He walked into it calmly and I followed, my hands shaking and my pupils getting smaller since the staircase going down was practically dark.

Once we stepped in, the doors shut and I felt myself getting lighter, meaning the elevator was going down.

"Where...?" I asked nervously.

"Meeting someone." He answered and checked his watch. "Assuming he is here."

"Who?"

"Your teacher." He said coldly. "He will teach you many things that are necessary." He paused. "You are to be my asset. This is how you will become it."

I looked down at my shoes and conjured the images of teachers I had, they were nice, sometimes strict, maybe pretty.

I was scared, but I was a bullied child. I didn't cry.

But that didn't prepare me for who I saw once the doors opened.

-LINE BREAK-

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

2PM

"I don't see the point in this argument." Luthor said calmly while meeting the equally intense gaze of the imposing man in front of him. "Why should I, of all people take this... ward." He said the last words like they do not mean what they are supposed to mean.

"I already declared my point Luthor." The man in front of him said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "You are the most suitable to take in a ward out of all of us. Besides, you've already taken her."

"I am aware of that." Luthor replied, slightly irritated. "Why not Ra's Al Ghul? He has the resources required to assist. I could always transfer-"

"Anyone linked to Ra's will be immediately considered a threat. Have you not seen the implications on Talia Al Ghul and Lawrence Crock?" His mouth was in a cruel smile that contorted the three claw marks across his face.

"Anyone linked to me will also be a threat and serve as a suspicion." Luthor shot back at the imposing man in front of him. "Does Superman ring a bell? You know how that man investigates every move I make, even if it is one of my charitable ones."

"That is true, never the less you are in the public, so it is significantly harder to destroy you in an obvious way. You are in the public eye and some people actually like you, you never fail to impress them."

"That also is inexplicably true." Luthor moved the papers on his desk. "Remind me again why we need this asset?"

The man walked towards Luthor's window and looked out, taking in the Metropolis skyline. "It's a bit of an experiment I have proposed. Theoretically speaking, if we train an asset from an even younger age than normal, raising her in our Light," the man paused appreciating his play on words and looking at Luthor's faint reflection in the paneled glass. "What would happen? This asset would be loyal and follow everything we have to say. Once we found out that the asset was his daughter, it would be a shame that we would overlook the possibilities. She could inherit some things I actually like in her father." The man chuckled lowly. "Brutality, insanity, ferocity, intelligence."

"I hope you realize though." Luthor stepped next to the man, holding two glasses with 1948 Scotch Whisky poured into them, interrupting his chuckling. "Much like us, people may be unpredictable, especially since this is the offspring of one of the most unpredictable men on this planet." He's heard stories of Harvey Dent, all too insane to believe.

His split personality problems were astounding.

"I assure you Luthor," the man took the glass Luthor offered him and smelled the alcohol. "The asset's unpredictability is what I am depending on." He toasted to Luthor. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Luthor drained the drink in one gulp, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat.

The man brushed a lock of thick dark hair out of his face and placed one his hands behind his back, his cable-like arm flexing, showing the muscle concealed under his blue and red uniform. He looked at Luthor. "I suppose you agree then."

Luthor sighed and put down his glass on the nearest table. "I agree to your plan." He thought about the possible outcomes of this, and none of them are to his liking. "I hope it shall work."

Vandal Savage smiled his cruel smile, satisfied with the outcome of their meeting. "It will work Luthor, also it is about time she met her teacher. I don't want your money to go to waste."

"Yes Vandal."


	3. Sharpening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain things for a bit. Slade Wilson is her trainer because it's a way for her to become an assassin and get Slade's cold cold attitude and phenomenal character issues and also supreme secrecy and deception, and I also really like his character. I know he only comes in season 2, but he would do jobs for money right? So it isn't that far fetched that Luthor would hire the best, without thinking he was going to replace Sportsmaster just yet. Or maybe he planned a back-up just in case. I'm just saying, that is my reason it is Slade and not Sportsmaster. I BEG YOU TO CRITIQUE PLEASE!

The room was impressive. White floors and white ceilings that made the room so much bigger than it already was. There were weapons lining the walls, from Japanese katanas to Mosberg 700s to grenade launchers, it was all there. Hanging from the ceiling were punching bags of various sizes and the gloves were strewn about the room. Dummies stood here and there. There were unopened chestspushed against the wall and I wondered what was inside.

At the back was a large black computer with many monitors around the largest monitor. The keyboard had so many buttons that it was about three to four feet in length. They glowed blue.

But that wasn't what startled me.

It was the man in the center of the room. He was tall, an inch or two taller than my adoptive father. His hair was in a low ponytail, the end reaching to his shoulder blades and it was white with some gray strands. Odd thing about that though was that he looked no more than over forty, late thirties or something like that. His face could have been handsome, with a neatly trimmed beard and striking blue eyes. He could have been handsome if not for the scars that marred his face and the black and frayed eye patch on his right (A/N: not sure) eye. There were some scar wounds peeking out from the edge of the cloth, kind of like cracks in old stone.

His mouth did not betray him and showed no expression, his eyes gave nothing away except for indifference.

His muscular arms were crossed across his equally as muscular chest, making him looking impressively scary. He was wearing a fitted black shirt with grey camouflage pants and jet-black combat boots.

Luthor walked towards him without hesitation while I only managed to make it a few steps out of the elevator.

He talked to the man with his hands clasped behind his back, Luthor's face was a mask of calm and the man's face was expressionless, save for the small scowls and glances in my direction.

It seemed like forever and my legs were starting to stiffen from standing in one place for so long, until Lex beckoned me forward and with shaky legs I took my baby steps towards him.

"This is Slade Wilson." He gestured to the man. That name I would remember for the longest time. "He will be your trainer."

The man regarded me coldly, his eyes studying my form and probably able to deduct who I am by the way I stand or the way my eyes would only look at him through my peripheral vision.

"What is your name?" He asked me, his voice deep and frightening.

"C-" I swallowed and struggled to breathe properly. "Calypso Dent." I shifted from foot to foot.

"Calypso Dent." He repeated, saying it in a tone I failed to understand.

It was silent for about a minute.

Luthor coughed. "I'll leave the both of you two it." He looked at Slade. "Hold up your part of the bargain and I shall hold up mine." He looked at me. "This is the catch I was speaking of. Do your work well Calypso." He didn't even have to say the threat the sound of his voice was implying. Luthor walked away, headed to the elevator and got inside.

We waited for the doors to close and for a solid two minutes before he spoke again.

I forced my eyes to meet with his icy blue ones. He glared at me. "Listen. I'll just set some rules and once these rules are set, there should be no contradiction to these and you must follow them without question." He paused. "Understood?"

"Yes." I replied, though I really didn't. I just figured that every question he asked had to be answered with a yes.

"Good." He smirked, as is sharing a private joke to himself. "Then let us begin."

His idea of "beginner" needed improvement. His idea of a "short run" was making a three year old run as fast and as far as she can before she would collapse.

It wasn't fun, we went upstairs and exited at the back of the house, where all the trees were.

He simply told me to start running, and I was excited because in the orphanage I didn't get to play too often nor did I have such a big open space to run in. So I started running, Slade just walked beside me.

It wasn't long before I got tired. My breathing was hard, and I wasn't used to exercise.

I slowed down to a stop at the edge of the woods.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He said from behind me.

I couldn't reply.

"Don't stop." He said harshly. "Keep going."

"Tired-" I protested.

"You said you will follow anything I say." He snapped at me and I flinched. "Now go run. Do not stop until I tell you otherwise."

I wanted to cry right there, but I forced myself to keep running.

I ran and ran and ran and ran, I couldn't go faster. It didn't matter if I tripped or scraped myself, Slade will make me run. I kept going and going and going, the woods were scary and my only comfort was literally Slade's footfalls that made leaves crunch. It was the only thing that made me sure I was not alone.

It seemed like forever, but Slade commanded me to stop running, and I promptly collapsed to the ground.

I shook from the exhaustion, my limbs refused to move anymore. My hands weakly grasped at the fallen leaves on the ground. Getting up was going to be futile.

I saw Slade's boots in front of me, I couldn't even look up to see his face.

"You need more improvement." He stated the obvious. "You can't even run properly, other children are by far more satisfactory that you."

I didn't know if he was bluffing or what, but with those words he walked away, not bothering to check if I was going to get up.

It was maybe an hour or two before I could stumble back to the mansion. I could of died, since I was just three... but it didn't matter and it didn't matter to him if I came back at all.

It was a miracle I made it back that day, I was afraid that I would get lost.

So that was the start of my training. Slade would push me beyond my limits, forcing me to wake up early, run and fight immediately after. He would condition me, bring me to places and make me do... things that I am not currently proud of, but admittedly molded me into the person I am now.

When I was three to four years of age, I did the basics. Basic taekwondo, karate, fencing, jujitsu, ninjutsu, aikido, arnis, kendo and etc. He trained me from dawn till dusk, or maybe even extend that. I was maturing faster than what was probably intended. I grew faster and stronger. He also conditioned me, making me exercise so that I was probably the most intimidating four year old ever. He trained me in other things as well, basic survival, and climbing.

He taught me languages, Spanish, Romanian, German, Chinese, Japanese, Korean... well not all in one year but he'd put in some lessons once in a while.

It was hard of course, not a walk in a park, but I am thankful for those.

After I had turned five, he took me on a trip to the Grand Canyon, and it wasn't for sightseeing. He told me I had to climb up, no harness.

I followed him of course, no questions asked. I grabbed the first stone and I kept going and going. It took a while and I was barely halfway to a ledge where I could catch my breath, my legs started trembling. My grip was failing me already, but I had to keep going.

I nearly plummeted to the ground on several occasions, a rock coming loose or a foothold I missed, but I caught myself and moved on.

No weakness was what he said. No mercy. You keep going or you die trying to finish.

I live by that rule.

I reached the ledge, my hands were burning and my legs could barely support my weight anymore, but I was satisfied. I stared at my hands, beat-up, skinned, raw and bleeding. My knees were not in much better shape either. I looked up and saw that the top was not that far away. I so wanted to give up, but I wiped the sweat from my brow and continued.

That was my mistake, I fell when I was almost there, completely lost my grip and nearly plummeted to my death.

But Slade caught me. I was shocked that the sensation of falling disappeared in a second. He caught me in his one arm while the other was gripping on the cliff face.

He called me careless and reckless, but he placed me back on the wall and accompanied me to the top anyway which was a mere three meters away.

He too had no harness.

It was only later I would realize that he was climbing behind me, but so stealthily I could not notice him.

Along with that adventure, he trained me in the martial arts and in gymnastics, just so I could do those flips.

I broke my ankle the first time I tried, but of course it was expected that I manage through the pain until I finished the session.

When I was six years old, taught me how to hack and in a couple of months, the PENTAGON had it going for them. Smiley faces were all over their database, it was so fun. There were many codes to memorize, and yes I had struggled to memorize them, but I did anyway. It wasn't like I had a choice.

Slade made sure I memorized them. While I was kicking the dummy, he made me recite. While I ran, he made me recite the codes. While I tinkered, he made me recite. While firing, he made me recite.

If I would get it wrong he would increase the repetitions, the sets or the length of the exercise. If I was making something like a bomb or a weapon, he would force me to disassemble it and start again until I get the code right. If I was firing, he would take down my targets and make me shoot again and again and again until my forearms burned.

The threat of physical punishment always loomed as well.

I would cry if I would get it wrong and cry if he would punish me more and cry if he told me to stop crying.

I would go to sleep late, bruised and battered. I was expected to do the same thing the next day.

The best thing about hacking is I get to sit down and work on my mental skills. Hand-eye coordination and my memorization skills.

Binary had become my second language...

Along with the other languages Slade decided to teach me.

When I turned seven, I went on a hunting trip with Slade. We went to the Amazon jungle.

Okay, I know it's illegal to go hunting and kill animals, but I didn't know that back then, nor did I care. I just knew it was part of my training.

I had a rifle strapped to my back, and the only reason I am able to keep it up is because of my training. Slade was behind me, telling me where to go and if I was too loud. We were at the lowest part, where the light barely goes through the leaves above. It seems like it's night but I know it is 12 in the afternoon.

I ignore the mosquitoes biting me and the tarantulas crawling over my feet. There were worse things to be scared of, I figured.

Even on this jungle trek, Slade taught me.

"What leaf can heal burns?" He asked in German.

I answered back fluently.

I don't get a that's correct or good job, I just get silence, and usually that is the best reward.

He asked me questions like these and I would answer in a heartbeat and without hesitation. I do not forget. He told me if I forget anything, there will be consequences.

At one point on the trek he stopped me and told me my targets were fifty yards away, and that I had to stop tromping so loudly.

I nodded and proceeded with caution.

As we neared the target area, I heard voices, speaking in rough English like men that were not educated properly. Wrong grammar and terrible diction was all I heard.

"We gotta get that trees right?" One voice said.

"No dumbass, we should get the bushes so we can fucking wear them as grass skirts." Another replied, followed by a disgusting sound I could only place as a spit.

"I'm just askin." The voice growled back. "Nothing wrong with that Charlie."

I drew closer and I saw a glow of a fire. I hid in the underbrush and slowly drew my rifle from behind me. I looked through the scope and I saw two men sitting by the fire polishing their rifles. There was a small campsite around them, four tents, the other two men probably going around for more kill. There were chainsaws and a truck parked there. One man was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and cargo pants, the other was wearing an Indiana Jones-esque outfit, complete with a whip and a knife.

They continued to converse.

"Fuckin tiger nearly got me this mornin." The one to my left chuckled. "Good thing he's gone now." He pointed the end of his rifle to the shadows where I saw a clawed paw sticking out. It was disgusting.

"He nearly got you because you were too loud James." The other one, probably Charlie grunted. "Supposed to be a clean kill."

Maybe I was too late, I was supposed to kill an animal, maybe that tiger. An animal bigger in comparison to the bunnies I shot back at home or the deer Slade and I killed when we went on a mild survival trip in Yellowstone.

Yes all of those are wrong, but orders are orders.

I glanced back at Slade and tapped on my rifle in Morse code.

"Target?"

"In front of you." He replied, his face unreadable and like a stone.

My blood turned to ice. He never said anything about people.

"Poachers." He tapped out. "Illegal loggers. Bad. Saw Luthor's base of operations here. They need to die before they tell the story."

I looked back at them.

"Hey ah, Charlie. Remember that thing we saw in the jungle? The weird thingo?"

"There be a lot of weird things in the jungle. But I think you are talking about the one with the weird white coats."

"Yeah. That one." James scratched his dirty face. "Wonder what was that."

"Whatever it is, we have to stay away. They might find out what we are doing here."

"Do you think they be poachers too?"

Charlie coughed. "No. But that stuff will sell to the media real quick." He smirked and spat on the ground. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and stuck the end of it into the fire. "Imagine what they would find out. We could always charge them a bit."

I heard a tap and I looked at Slade.

"See?" He tapped. "You need to get rid of them. Do you think you want your father to deal with the press?" His one good eye glinted despite the darkness. "Kill them."

I gulped and my eyes shone with fear. "You said nothing about-"

"Rules are rules." He gave me a hard glare I would later learn to copy. "You know that. This is part of your training. You cannot fail or you will fail your father."

"But-"

Slade switched to sign language. "Imagine if you let them live. They will cause more useless damage to the forest and to LexCorp. Though I would prefer to see them crumble, I would like to get my payment for training someone like you." He barres his teeth. "Kill them. The first kill is the hardest, it only gets easier from here. This will not be your only kill."

"No." I mouth, tears welling up in my eyes because I know I have no choice. "I will not kill them."

In a blink of an eye, Slade's rifle is at the side of my temple. My heart rate increased and it pounded so fast and hard I could hear the blood rushing in my ears.

Slade whispered in my ear. "I am not afraid to kill you, I can run away and Luthor can never find me again." I knew he will. "If you do not kill them, you will die and you have wasted three years of my life." He pushes harder. "So kill them."

I steady my breath. This wasn't the first time I would have Slade pointing a gun at my head. I do know how to get out of this hold but I believe I will be dead before I could get away.

"You have till the count of three." He threatens. "One."

I look into my scope and aim at one of them.

"Two."

I breathe and imagine Charlie is nothing but a piece of paper ten yards away. Such a close shot.

"Three."

I release the breath and pull the trigger. I barely feel the recoil as I watch Charlie go down. Blood splatters the campsite and some of it gets on James.

A clean headshot, a painless death. The silencer helped, only a muffled pop reached my ears.

James stood up in surprise. He called out for his comrade and picked up his rifle. He looked around in panic and shot at the green. I didn't even have to move, his aim was completely off and Slade and I were completely hidden. When he was satisfied, he ran away.

He didn't get very far before I had a bullet imbedded in his neck.

The bullet casing hits the ground.

I looked at Slade using my peripheral vision. I showed that the emotion and the tears that were previously there disappeared. He removed the gun barrel from my temple.

"Good." He said with a sinister undertone. "Let's go find their friends shall we?"

I glanced back at the bodies.

"LexCorp will dispose of the corpses." He said, as if it was nothing. "We need to move now."

We got up from our position and moved on.

Slade was right. The next two kills were easy, bang, bang and two bodies were lying on the jungle floor, a ready meal for the hungry animals.

Eight years old, my kill count was up to twelve already. All easy targets, none I have seen face to face. They were all indistinguishable faces in my scope. They were a hundred yards or more away from where I was. That was more than easy.

Then the targets got closer and closer. 10, 8, 5, 4, 3 yards away from me. It was normal now, to be dragged along with Slade on his missions assigned by LexCorp, or by Lex himself. Luthor told me it was all part of my training. Slade had told me to refer to him as Deathstroke when outside and not as Master or Slade. He was Deathstroke, one of the most dangerous assassins and I was his protege.

Soon enough, I had another target in front of me, one that Slade had interrogated for information, one that he beat up and tortured, one that begged for mercy.

I was going to give him that mercy. He was beat up so badly his face was puffy and bleeding. His pant was soaked with blood from where Slade stabbed him and his shirt was covered in bile from when Slade punched him in the stomach.

Blood steadily dripped from his now four-fingered hand.

I watched every minute of the torture, so I may learn.

Slade called for me and the man nearly choked in disbelief.

"A fucking child Deathstroke?" The man spat blood to Slade's masked face. "That's new."

I held a shotgun in my hand.

"You teaching her how to shoot?" The man asked incredulously. "Fun."

"Calypso." Slade said my name and I put the barrel of the gun to his sternum.

"She has killed before." Slade said calmly. "She is not afraid to do it again."

He is bluffing, I am quite afraid. I hope that the man in front of me does not detect the slight quivering in my arm. This was completely different, seeing the person's face in front of me, it was surreal.

"Now, I need the information you're hiding from me."

I slide down the safety.

"Or you get it." Slade says and asks the question he needs an answer to.

The man still thinks Slade is lying and I'm not actually going to shoot him. "I am not telling you anything."

"Calypso."

I squeezed the trigger and a round pierces his stomach. The chair he's tied to nearly topples over but Slade puts it upright and gets in his face, almost amused.

"SHIT!" The guy said, barring his blood stained teeth. "I thought you were joking."

"Do I look like I am to be joked with?" Slade asks fiercely. "Answer my question!" He grabs the man's hair and pulls at it, more of the cause pain than to express his frustration.

I place the barrel now to the man's temple.

The man spit out blood to the side and he glanced at me and the gun. His eyes showed many emotions, anger, distaste and stubbornness.

He faked bravery until I started to pull the trigger. His eyes widened. He knew I was being legit here, I was not joking around and I had every intention to kill him if it was required of me.

"Alright alright!" His voiced quaked with fear. "Just please have mercy on me! Please!"

"Only if you tell me what you know. Then we can bring you to safety. You'll be back with your friends before you know it." Slade said tauntingly. He stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

He told Slade all the information he needed.

"Excellent."

"Can you hold up your end of the bargain?" The man asked, fear very evident in his eyes.

"Of course I can." Slade cocked his head. "But do you know where your friends are now?"

"They're back in the city..." His voice trailed off as it dawned on him. "You killed them?"

"Not me. She did." Slade chin pointed. "They were all like this, tied up and tortured. Each of you had different pieces of the same pie."

"No wait! Please I have more information! Let me live!" He turns to me. "Hey kid! You don't wanna kill me! You- you want something else ha? Come on!" The man looks at me with desperation in his eyes, but all he sees is the coldness in mine. He knew there is no stopping the inevitable.

He looks back at Slade who gives me a nod.

I pull the trigger and the man slumps over in his chair, dead.

I holster the shotgun in my belt.

"You're improving Calypso." Slade says. "You are far from ready but I see the potential in you."

Instead of the guilt I was supposed to feel after killing seven men and women, I feel warmth and pride. He finally complimented me and approved of what I did.

I wanted more of that.

At nine years old, I could beat up someone twice my size. I have sparred with Slade so many times and I practiced with Mercy way too much my record time is 10 seconds before I have her pinned to the ground.

Slade taught me a lot of martial arts, but my favorite was kendo- art of the sword. It was elegant, silent (okay maybe not the bamboo swords), and requires all the discipline and focus I can muster.

One day, I was sparring with Slade and as you all should know, he is not afraid to batter me up or wound me in the process.

Which leads me to describing how I was thrown against the wall. I hit it with a thud and I had the air knocked out of me.

"You're slow." Slade said and a shurikein imbedded itself in the wall two inches away from my face. I got to my feet and resumed fighting stance. "You won't survive." He said and aimed for a kick at my face. I ducked under it and weaved towards him. I jumped and kicked him in the face, but he caught my leg. I didn't lose a beat and twisted to get out. I used my other leg to push off of him and hit him in the chest.

I jumped back and landed on my feet.

Slade stumbled two steps back. "Better." He said. He drew his sword and held it in front of me. "But that was just a warm-up."

He charged at me and I rolled under his legs. I hit the weapons chest and took out my katana.

I love the sound of the sword coming out of its sheath.

I raised my sword to meet his and I pushed back with all the force I could muster. He jumped back and I went in charging. He easily deflected my blade, but I recovered and gave his beard a little trim.

He smirked, one of the first smiles I would ever get out of him as he pushed my sword back and gave me a cut on my arm. I stumbled back and ignored the stinging on the right.

I came at him again.

We fought for what seemed like hours, slashing and whirling, attacking with speed and precision, kicking, punching, dodging... we only stopped when I felt I was black and blue everywhere and I had finally managed to give Slade a cut on his face and cut a part of his long sleeved shirt off, giving him a good sized slash wound on his forearm.

What I found completely unfair though was the fact that the bruises and wounds that I struggled to give him were already closing and slowly disappearing. It was like he had some sort of healing ability.

Before I could summon the courage to ask, Slade got a call and told me he had to go somewhere. He ordered me to fix up before my father's event.

And like an obedient student, I did exactly what he said.

At ten, I knew how to drive a motorcycle, a car, a jet ski, a speedboat and other forms of transportation.

Though, I believe my personal favorite was the jet.

I was flying with Slade over Africa, doing stunts and practicing maneuvers. I memorized the sequence of what to do and when to do it and how to do it. I enjoyed seeing the view in the cockpit. Most kids would only get the joy of staring out the window, I get the joy of seeing the clouds and landscape below in full view.

Of course, that would be too easy to just pilot the plane and enjoy the view. There was always a catch.

"Nearing drop zone." Slade said.

I unbuckled my belt and proceeded out of the cockpit and to the back of the jet. I grabbed a parachute off the airplane wall and suited myself up, like in the hundred practice runs I have already done.

"Thirty seconds until drop." Slade's voice came from the intercom. "Opening doors."

I stood and held on to one of the handholds on the ceiling. I inhaled sharply as the strong wind came in and made my hair whip violently around me. I squinted because of the sudden burst of bright light. I pulled down the googles from my forehead and forced my heart to beat slower.

It was just a couple thousand feet, nothing too bad.

"Ten seconds." Slade warned me.

I counted mentally in my head, preparing myself for what is to come. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, tree, two, one.

"Go."

I ran and leaped out of the plane in a perfect dive. It was thrilling, the adrenaline coursing through my veins nearly caused me to yell in delight, but then I remembered that Slade was listening to everything I did, so I kept my calm facade.

"Do not move too much Calypso." Slade ordered. "If you were to get used to it, you would be nothing but a grease spot on the ground because you would have been shit down already."

"Yes Master." I replied and continued to dive. I spread my arms and legs and when the time was right, I pulled the string. I expected for a large sheet of cloth to unfurl behind me but, nothing happened. I pulled repeatedly but still nothing happened.

I decided to be annoyed rather than panicked, it was probably another test. Slade loves to make sure that I do not panic or scream or do any of those trivial actions. My heart was beating fast and the approaching ground made it harder to concentrate, but I tried to focus.

I pulled the other string that would open the spare and the parachute opened behind me. I was pulled back by the large cloth.

I glanced up and sighed in relief. Nothing was wrong with it, no holes or any tangled ropes. It was fine.

I landed gracefully in the designated clearing and unbuckled the parachute from my body. I stretched and then waited for the jet to pull up in front of me.

I may have seen some lions glancing curiously in my direction, but they left me alone. I knew the rules, don't bother them and they don't bother you.

At eleven, my kill count had already hit fifty, and it didn't scare me on how each kill just seemed to become more fulfilling than the next.

Of course I remembered the face of each person, my first kill up to my fiftieth. I remembered their names because sometimes I look over their records as a review, in order to see if they are related to the current targets I have to kill.

This time however, Slade made sure I had no guns with me. Just my choice weapon, the katana and a few daggers in my belt. I wore a jet black jumpsuit and no mask. What was the point of wearing one if they were going to die knowing my face?

I was merely a child, but my hands were already red with blood. Slade assigned me to disable a warehouse filled with men that are a hinderance to Luthor's plans. The cover story was that the local gang was the one that killed them... which meant of course I had to kill them as well so it would look like a gang war. The other gang will arrive after I had killed the first gang. I trusted that LexCorp would clean up the mess I made and I did not care anymore on how it was done.

Slade said it was just to eliminate the useless ones. Uselessness is what can lead to your life being terminated and I was determined to never let that happen to me.

This was all part of my training.

One night, the night I was speaking of, I snuck through an open window at the top of the warehouse. My feet silently hit the platform that ringed the top of the structure and crept along slowly. I heard everything that they were talking about. I vaguely got the gist of the conversation, they typical raid the city and gain power crap was such I bore I tuned out and stalked in a good hiding place. I was in excellent view of their ringmaster, so I silently drew a dagger and took aim.

The leader was smoking a pipe and holding a vodka bottle in his left hand. I wondered where should I strike and how fast should I be once I pursue the others. I thought about it, each man was armed with at least one gun and all were big brutes with flashy jewelry and typical gang clothes.

I decided that I should have the proper timing to throw my dagger. I wanted my one shot to be worth it.

When the leader stood up and spread his arms to gloat, that was when he found my dagger protruding from his neck.

Blood sprayed over the nearest lackey and I smirked at his reaction to the blood.

The men gripped their weapons and took aim, but not firing. Of course they could not see me.

"Show yourself!" One of them yelled and shot in the direction I threw my dagger. I moved away just in time as bullets flew through my hair.

I rolled away silently and jumped down from there. I made the faintest noise and took cover as the other men shot in the same direction, wasting their bullets.

I pulled out my other dagger and gripped it in my right hand and waited again. This time I wasn't going to just throw my dagger, I was going to fight.

I sprang out of the shadows at the right moment and took out four men in a breath. I stabbed one in the neck, the other in the rib cage, the next in the stomach and eye and the last I slashed his neck. Some of his blood got into my mouth and I spat it out immediately.

I turned to the others with a wicked grin.

"A kid?" The other sputtered out.

I wasn't supposed to be new, there were other children vigilantes out there, there was another in Gotham, Batman's personal assistant.

But he was nothing like me.

I launched myself at the men and slashed like there was no tomorrow. At one point I threw my dagger at one of them and proceeded to use my hand to hand combat. I broke arms when I had to and knocked them out cold. I drew my sword and killed each and every one of them, their blood watered the ground in front of me.

Each scream and each crack from their necks sent a chill down my spine and I would remember those sounds for the rest of my life, but of course, I kept going.

When everyone was dead, I was tired, but the adrenaline that coursed through my veins told me I had to keep going.

The door of the warehouse burst open and the other gang appeared, their guns and knives flashing. They were more than surprised to find a child standing in the middle of a massacre.

They studied me and the blood dripping off my sword.

"What the-" the leader looked in disbelief and readied his gun. "I don't know who the fuck you are but this was my gig? You fucking dare take my place?"

I cocked my head to the side and sheathed my sword.

"Yes." I reply easily and let the gang step inside. I was ready to attack again.

The man growled and they started shooting.

I smiled as the bullets approached and I went to work.

At twelve, I was kidnapped. It wasn't because I was Slade's apprentice, it was because I was Lex Luthor's ward.

It was quite annoying actually, to be taken as a defenseless child, but I had to play my part.

It happened like this, I was walking home from school, Metropolis Academy instead of the usual driver because I like buying shawarma every Wednesday in a food truck. (I will explain my non-training life later.) I was on my way there when I was confronted in an alleyway by two thugs and a third skinny lanky man with an a

I couldn't fight back because of the fact that it was broad daylight and anyone can see Luthor's ward fight off, or kill a couple of thugs.

So I followed along, I let them put a bag on my head, toss me in a van and bring me to their run-down apartment.

This was really stupid and I commend them for their ballsy-ness but for everything else? They are idiots. They do not know what they're getting into.

I overheard them talking about a ransom. A small amount, five million, a mere fraction of Luthor's wealth.

They would not get any cent of it though, but I let them enjoy their scheming.

They searched me, took my bag, my phone and my watch, not searching my left sock where my favorite dagger was hidden. They tied me to a chair, the bounds were tight but I knew how to get out. They did not tie my legs that well, so I could still pretty much stand up with the chair.

"Let's see that pretty face if yours eh?" One of them said and they removed the bag from my head. I immediately squinted and forced my eyes to adjust to the light.

The man that removed my mask was obviously the leader, I could tell by the way he dressed and by the way the other three guys, including the one that dumped me in the van, spread around him and gave him a respectable amount of space.

I must congratulate myself on being an excellent actor, all those hours watching YouTube and all those hours pretending to be someone I'm not, paid off.

"What are you going to do with me?" I said, fear evident in my voice. "My father will hear about this!"

"That's what we want little girl." The man threw the bag to the side and smiled, showing his disgusting gold teeth. "We want your Daddy to hear about this. Soon, the whole world will know that we are the ones that captured Lex Luthor's daughter and made millions out of it."

Pathetic, I thought. "He will not give into your demands." I said, making sure my voice quaked.

I saw the slap coming for my face and I did nothing to stupid it. The pain was welcomed and I barely felt it. It was nothing, but it did not stop the blood from coming out of one side of her mouth.

He was going to pay for that.

"He will." The guy said, his saliva practically raining on my face. "He most certainly will." He pointed a gun at my head. He stared me down. "Make the call."

One of his lackeys went to the dirty table and picked up a phone. He dialled a number and put it to his ear. While he was doing that, I pressed hard on my thumb, I ignored the pain and did not let it show on my face as I heard the pop.

A few seconds later he spoke. "Yes. May I speak to Mr. Luthor? No. I have his daughter." The lackey chuckled. "Proof?" He pointed the phone at me, as if asking me to speak to it.

The leader in front of me pushed the gun harder to my forehead and I resisted the urge to sigh. Pointless. "Help me!" I cried, letting out some tears. "Dad?! Please help me!"

I struggled against my bonds and pulled my hand free of the rope, followed by the other. I still kept it behind me and made it seem like I was still tied up.

The lackey put the phone back to his ear. I imagined the call going straight to Lex, annoying him more than anything.

The leader shoved me back on the chair and got obnoxiously close to my face. "You stay quiet. You hear me? One more word and we'll be giving you back in pieces."

I shook my head and sobbed some more as I popped my thumb back into its socket. It was sore sure, but at least my hands were free. The leader put the gun to my head once more.

Lackey put the phone on speaker and I heard my father's exasperated voice over the phone. "Who are you?" He asked calmly.

Leader said his name and demanded his five million dollars.

Luthor seemed like he was going to just hang up and ignore their claims, but he had as much of a role to play as I did.

"I am not giving the money to you." Lex said with finality.

The leader didn't look away from me, but he blinked. "What?!"

"I am not giving it to you."

"And why is that? We have your daughter!"

"You're not going to make it out alive." Lex's voice dripped with false sympathy. "So why bother?"

The three men all looked confused.

"Calypso. The usual drill." Lex said over the phone. "I'll be on hold."

I laughed and glared at the man in front of me, smiling. "With pleasure."

I grabbed the gun and wretched in out of his grasp, I stood up and hit him with the chair so hard it broke. He fell to the ground with a satisfying thud.

I shook the rope off and fired the gun at the lackey who was just about to pull the trigger.

One bullet through his stomach, the other through his head.

The other guy got a hold of my neck, his arm around my throat. I bit him in response, drew the knife in my sock and sliced his neck. I got out of the way before any of the blood could splatter on my uniform. That would have made my work questionable.

The leader was not anymore where I left him, instead he was crawling towards a spare gun on the table.

I threw my dagger and it impaled his hand, pinning it to the wall. He cried out in pain.

I stalked over to him and pulled my other dagger out.

I took the gun from the table before he could reach it and pressed it to his temple.

He trembled and I found the joy in the expression of terror in his face. I looked at him, I hit him hard enough to break his right arm and crack his ribs.

Slade would have been disappointed.

"Who are you?!" He asked as I pushed the gun harder to his temple, just as he did to me.

I cocked my head. "No one of consequence." I smirked and pulled the trigger.

At thirteen, I made a brilliantly stupid mistake.

I was on one of the missions Slade assigned to me for training/missions that are too easy for him/missions that he is too lazy to do so he sends me instead.

I got cocky, I raced in with a full plan and I was able to attack and kill every single person I had to in that area. Bodyguards and the like. Assassination more of. It was just another business partner of Luthor's that I had to get rid of.

I certainly had no problem with that.

It was just a pillow and gun for the woman, thankfully she wasn't married or had any children, that is always a tough kill no matter what.

I have not killed any child because of the parent, which is good because I believe that is the one thing that will drive me over the edge, no matter what happens. Killing an innocent child is the worst. If he or she has nothing to do with the crimes of the parent or the family, then I do not kill.

But if I was ordered to, then I will. If it was necessary, I will. If the child is the mission, then I will do what is asked of me.

I have not been only a trainee under the most brutal, heartless and passionate assassin ever, I was also a social figure and I know the difference between completing a mission and unnecessary damage.

Going back, I staggered away from the body I just killed. I had killed the target, but I did not, I stupidly did not double check if all the bodyguards were dead.

This was a mistake I was not to make again if I was to continue living this life.

I had just killed the woman, the pillow and bed turning crimson when I heard a bang and felt a sharp pain in my side.

I cursed, my knees buckled as the pain exploded in my shoulder, knowing that it was a close bad place to be shot, and whirled around to find a bodyguard, one hand on his stomach, where I shot him and one trembling hand on his gun.

He was sweating profusely, and I was admittedly impressed he made it up the stairs with the gunshot wound.

He shot at me again, but this time I was out of the way. In a heartbeat, the man found himself impaled with my sword. I lunged with all my might and pierced his stomach and his heart in one stab.

He grabbed my sword, but I simply pulled it out and let him fall to the ground.

I shot him in the head for good measure.

The adrenaline faded, and I glanced at the wound in my shoulder. It was around an inch away from hitting my heart. I touched it and when I pulled away, my fingers were coated with blood.

I swore colourfully. I glared at the dead bodyguard. "Can't believe you had to show up."

Thankfully, he did not reply.

I made my way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. I was going to have to clean this up after I was done.

I sat down on the kitchen countertop and opened my jumpsuit. I tried ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I zipped it down and pulled off my sleeves.

I swore once more. The bullet was still in there, which meant it didn't go all the way through, but it was still deep. I knew it had not hit anything important, thanks to the trembling hands of the guard. Any closer, he would have hit my heart and Slade would have gotten incredibly pissed at my spirit.

I got off the countertop and looked through her drawers for anything that can serve as tweezers.

I found a first aid kit and found a pair of tweezers. I sat again on the countertop and began to work. I first sterilised the tweezers with the alcohol and then tried pulling out the bullet.

I bit my lip to prevent the groan from escaping my lips as I pull out the bullet, slowly.

I pocket the bullet in my belt and proceed to the more painful part of the process. I grabbed the alcohol and sprayed it on my shoulder. The stabbing sensation happened immediately and I clenched my fists as I waited for the stinging agony to go away.

The wound was deep enough to be considered that I had to stitch it up. I swore under my breath and found the needle and thread I needed.

Is it wrong to be thankful to the woman I assassinated?

I stitched it up, with admittedly some wincing. One stroke after another I told myself, one stroke after another.

I was a bloody mess, but I cleaned up, with the alcohol again and wiped all the traces of the blood.

When my work was supposedly flawless, I left and walked past the bodies I killed thirty-three minutes prior.

At fourteen, I finally got my own assignment.

But before we get on to that, let's talk about the social aspect of my life, it's not like I was assassin 24/7. I had a role to play, and that was to be Luthor's ward.

Sometimes I even think it's harder to survive it than my hidden life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much ehhehehe.


	4. Sheathing

I would have gone on and on and on about my training, I'll mention it later on but if I was going to put eleven years worth of training in that one part, we'd be here for the rest of my life.

I guess my social life was to compensate for the fact that I had to be a stone-cold... asset for Luthor through my training with Slade. I think Luthor had some mercy, he wanted me at least to be a bit normal, if I was to pose as his daughter that is. The price of being a public figure, or at least related to one.

It made me confused on who and what I actually was. Was I a lethal asset or was I a fun socialite? I wasn't sure. But that aside, I should introduce my other life.

-LINE BREAK-

Three years old and I was already thrust into the limelight, the day after I was adopted, cameras showed up at the place and I was ordered to stay put in my room.

Ordered, not told. Ordered.

Being three years old, I could tell if the tone was nice or not, or if I really had to follow it. I believe I have enough experience regarding that case. I watched from my window as Mercy and Luthor ordered the media away. I believe I saw flashes of green pass between Luthor's outstretched hands and Mercy's thin fingers.

The media slowly trickled away.

It wasn't long until it was required of me to be exposed to the world. It was months after I had started training, days before I would turn four and days after I was hit by Slade for being too slow. I had to hide my bruise in a pink frilly gown that had earned my approval.

Just because I was living this life, it didn't mean I wasn't allowed to enjoy the small things.

It was one of Luthor's charity balls. Or something of the sort. I played with the other businessmen's and women's children who actually played back with me and did not ignore me. I was shy at first, but with a bit of Luthor's urging, I went for it and made a few friends.

It was one of the moments where I was happy.

-LINE BREAK-

Four and a half, I was enrolled in Metropolis Kindergarten. On the first day of class, we introduced ourselves one by one.

I vaguely remember the names, Jonathan, James, Lay, Lisa, Louie, Reina, Matt... then it was my turn.

We were supposed to say our name, how old we were and what we wanted to be when we grew up.

"Hi." I said a bit shyly and with a small smile. "I'm Calypso. I am four years old. I like playing. One day I want to be a..." I paused. "Uhhh... I don't know." I guess I really didn't. Maybe I already knew whatever dream I had wouldn't come true. But that's just me now speaking. I don't know about four-year old Calypso.

"Are you sure Calypso?" Ms. Jay asked kindly. "What about a doctor or a teacher?"

I shook my head. "No."

She pursed her lips. "Okay then. Everyone clap for Calypso!"

The kids clapped for me and I skipped back to my seat.

-LINE BREAK-

Five years old, I had a birthday party. It was nothing short of lavish and extravagant. It was in the mansion and all the important people were invited, I saw my friends from last time at the charity ball and other people's parties that I am allowed to attend. I was also allowed invite my friends from

Kindergarten, who's parents made sure to make an appearance and look as extravagant as possible.

Another thing, I am shocked by the number of children's parties people do... maybe it's for their own benefit. If children like you, everyone likes you. Win over the children, you win over the entire place.

Take the mayor for example, Luthor was invited to his children's ball. It was fun, it took place in the park. Imagine all the children there... and all the adults kissing ass to the mayor and to the rich people there, including my father.

But anyway, returning to my birthday party. Luthor allowed full press coverage, the media was swarming outside... but a maximum of two per media source was allowed inside. We had a total of seven (A/N: I am just making things up okay) reporters inside... and about fifty outside in the garden. The one that particular reporter that caught my eye was a broad-shouldered, barrel-chested, blue-eyed, black-haired and tall man with glasses. He was wearing a blue suit with a red tie, complete with a pass with media written on it pinned to his chest.

He was a clumsy guy, but he studied the place like it was coated with blood... well it will be but that is a story for another time.

When Luthor and I were making our rounds around the party, (boy was I excited to copy my father and be plastic, which I must say am I good at) we bumped into the guy. I mean that literally, the poor man tripped and spilled his champagne all over himself, then tripped on himself again then bumped into Luthor.

"S-sorry Mr. Luthor." The guy muttered and straightened up. If I was paying more attention, I would have seen a flicker of anger in those bright blue eyes.

"It's alright." Luthor gave him one of his famous smiles. "Clark Kent, isn't it?"

"Yes sir. Daily Planet." Clark pushed up his glasses again. "Would you mind if I ask you and," He looked at me, "Calypso some questions?"

"We don't mind," he put a hand on my small shoulder. "Right?"

"Nope!" I smiled cheekily.

"Well, if that's alright..." Clark pushed up his glasses again and crouched down so he was eye level with me. "I'm going to start with you."

I nodded eagerly, playing the happy child I was supposed to be.

-LINE BREAK-

Six years old, nothing really happened honestly. I'm pretty sure I was thrown another birthday party and I attended another thousand charity balls. Made some new friends, blah blah blah. It was the usual. It wasn't like my social life was something to comment on, but there were some things I learned by this time.

It was the power of my voice and knowledge. Sure Slade taught me how to hone my body, but Luthor unwittingly taught me how to hone my mind. His favourite tool was his voice and his skill at manipulation. (Money as well, but that is another story for another time.)

There was this time I was out with Ameena in the mall, since Slade had someone to kill and Luthor had some business meeting to attend to.

Ameena didn't want to spend more money, given that she was holding some toys for me already. She said I shouldn't be too spoiled.

But I wanted ice cream. I really. I really. REALLY. Wanted ice cream... shame I already had one upon arriving and another before going around.

I get hungry easily, and I supposed it wouldn't be a problem to consume a lot, considering the amount of work I'm doing. So to get what I wanted, I just told her a half-truth.

"Dad told me that he can get me anything I need... and remove everything that makes me sad." I told her honestly.

She stopped walking and looked at me. "Did he?"

"Yeah." I said, picking at my shirt. "That's what he told me."

She sighed and gave me a look.

Five minutes later I walked out with another ice cream and a smile on my face. Ameena was trailing behind with an exasperated expression, wondering how and why she fell to my bait.

-LINE BREAK-

Seven years old. Yay. First grade. Metropolis Elementary. Hooray. I could go to any school actually, the snobby private school or a rich boarding school, Good thing about this school, no uniforms. It was casual everyday. Jeans and a t-shirt or a dress was my usual outfit.

Most of my friends from Metropolis Kindergarten moved with me, so I was pretty well off. I played as always and read a lot of books. Geronimo Stilton and Harry Potter (what a jump, I know) were my first loves.

Given that, it was no surprise I went as Hermione Granger at the grade school Halloween party, along with about thirty other kids. There were people dressed as superheroes as well, mostly Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the like. My best friend, Cameron, dressed up as Harry Potter, even if she was a girl. She had the looks for it, the messy pixie cut and the bright green eyes said it all. I did tell her she was the definition of a living, breathing Harry Potter.

She hit me after I said that.

At the party, I mainly hung out with Cameron and my other friends. We were laughing, eating chips (or whatever the parents brought out to feed us.) The parents were in one area, some attempted to look cute and dressed up along with their kids. I saw a kid dressed up as Frodo and the parent came in as Gandalf the Grey, another family came in as Han Solo (the Dad) and Chewbacca (the kid) and Princess Leia (the Mom).

It was hard not to admit I was jealous, because all I had was Mercy, who despite my pleading still came in her pencil skirt and blouse. She wasn't even there to accompany me, she was there to tell me if I had to go and do something. It wasn't like I needed her protection from overbearing parents or from a number of things, but it would have been nice if... I wasn't just a front. Maybe if Lex actually paid attention to me behind the public eye. He's a good actor, at parties he is a loving father, in private he is back to being that strict businessman who only gives me the shortest time of day and only if I truly need something. (Reply slip to sign, PTC, the like.)

I guess I was thinking about all of that before Cameron brought me back to reality by pulling me to dance to the music.

I smiled and tried to forget about what I just thought.

And I tried to ignore Mercy staring at my back while pretending to listen to the parents talking to her.

-LINE BREAK-

Eight years old, hiding a limp is really not easy. Remembering the same excuse is also not easy. Dodging the questions of second graders is also not easy.

It was hard enough dodging their weird questions about my father, like why does he hate Superman so much, why is he so rich, why is his favorite color green, do I eat in the minibar in his building, blah blah blah. Imagine me limping in would bring.

It started in the morning, when I came in dragging in my left foot. The truth was that I twisted my ankle when I was running in the Sahara with Slade. I don't know how but when I was going down a dune, I made a wrong step and I twisted it.

It wasn't that I had to stop running, nor that I could stop running, nor that I didn't have to stop running, but it was the strain of keeping my pace in the scorching heat that made my injury worse. Each step was like stepping on knives and pain shot up every time. My sweat mixed with my tears, and instead of complaining, I used it as a way to keep myself cool.

When I got back home, Ameena put my foot in a wraparound bandage and demand that I keep it iced and elevated. I held on to Shadow (yes I kept the infernal toy with me) the whole night.

Going back, I walked into the classroom, and all eyes immediately went to me.

"Hey Cal!" My friend Tim trotted over, he was sporting a red t-shirt and jeans. His eyes sparkled in a way that made me blush. He had curly black hair and warm amber eyes. He was from Puerto Rico, I remembered from the first day of school. He was a new transfer, he just started second grade.

It was unavoidable, the fact that I blushed, even if I have been through a lot, a smile from a cute boy would make my heart race. That much I was sure of.

Of course, I was just eight years old, but I knew that I kind of liked him anyway. He was always nice to me. He played with me in the playground and he would put up with me. He'd even go out of his way to lend me his favorite pencil, even if I had enough of my own.

"What's wrong with the leg?" He asked, looking at my foot. "Are you okay?"

"Oh." I tried to think of a cover story I wouldn't fuck up and forget. "Um. I was running with my dog yesterday. I tripped and twisted my ankle." I had a dog, that was for sure. I simply asked Luthor for one for my birthday, he just replied what was the breed.

I asked for a German Shepherd with a big gap-toothed smile on my face and the next day I had a male German Shepherd puppy in my room upon waking up. He had a blue tie around his neck, attached to it was a note about him being my responsibility. I take care of it when I can, but at times I do ask Ameena and the other house staff to assist me while I am... out.

"Were you playing fetch with Sirius?" He asked quizzically.

Okay. Sue me. Harry Potter was my obsession like I said.

"Yeah. Sirius." I replied. Better than the truth. I licked my front gums where my two front teeth were missing.

"Oh. I hope you get better!" He held out his hands and gave me a wide smile. "Do you want a hug? And after that can I sign your bandage?"

"Yes?" I replied, more of a question than a statement.

He hugged me tight and when he pulled away both of us were red.

"Uh." He pulled out a marker from his pocket. "Can I sign it now?"

"Sure." I smiled and sat down. I lifted my leg and he proceeded to sign it.

And when the other kids saw him sign it, they all came with their markers and smiles.

Needless to say, my white wraparound became a technicolor mess, filled with smiley faces and names and messages. Also needless to say, each of those smiley faces and messages made me smile and feel warm inside.

It motivated me while I continued to train with Slade when I got back.

-LINE BREAK-

Nine years old, after an intense training session with Slade, I had to wipe the blood off the floor myself. It was mostly my blood, though I would like to think that some of it was Slade's. I find it completely unfair that he could heal while I couldn't. I didn't know how or why he did that, maybe he would explain it to me one day. I stabbed him in the side once, much to my horror, but then he healed almost immediately. I had to bleed when I was cut.

That explained why I had to never hold back.

I was wiping the blood off the floor when Ameena came running out of the elevator.

"Ameena?" I asked.

She took the rag cloth from me and picked me up from the floor. "I'll be the one to clean up."

"But Master Slade said-"

"Your father overruled, he said to take you immediately, you are to go to bring your child to work day-"

"Work?"

"It is something the LexCorp employees petitioned for."

I blinked. It wasn't normal. Luthor didn't want me anywhere near his work, even if I could do a marvelous job.

"You of all people would understand how odd it would be to allow a bring your kid to work day and not bring his kid to work day."

I nodded, still confused.

"Oh come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the elevator.

-LINE BREAK-

In twenty minutes flat, I was ready and in the limo, ready to go to the building. Of course I have been there before, to guard or something of the like, but I have never actually walked in the front doors armed with nothing but pigtails and a smile.

In the limo, Luthor sat across me, his eyes fixated on his phone. It took around thirty minutes before he acknowledged my presence.

"Calypso." He said and I drew my attention away from the window.

"Yes Father?"

"Be on your best behavior. You know the drill."

I nearly sighed, but I knew that would only get me extra rounds with Slade. The drill was that I put on my best smile, hide any injuries I have gained, look adorable and cling on to Luthor like he was the best father in the world. If he would hold me or pick me up, I must look at him adoringly... I just wasn't sure if that was fake for me. I knew he really did not have genuine affections for me, he viewed me as an asset to be used later, a child trained from birth to kill and infiltrate. I was tossed into the hands of an assassin, who knew brutality, warfare and strategy like his own name. I learned faster, I forced myself to learn faster. I had to be smarter, better and stronger. At this age, I could Math better than the average adult, much thanks to my hacking training and my curiosity. I could analyze situations, thanks to my training and I could make the right words come out of my mouth, thanks to spending time with Lex Luthor.

"Yes Father." I replied, hiding my emotions. I was disappointed with his words, but I was expecting it.

"You are an excellent child Calypso." I perked up when he said that, more than I would like to admit. "I have heard of your progress with Slade, you are getting better." He could read through my facade, I could not pretend in front of him. He knew me well without actually knowing me at all.

I would call him a liar, Slade would always criticize me and rarely throw a compliment. It takes perfect technique or a perfect kill to get a nod of approval from him. I guess that is was you call improvement.

"Thank you." I said.

"But, if you are to be the best, you are to learn from me as well. Words are as powerful as weapons. You understand?" He fixed me in his gaze. His poison green eyes seemed to bore straight into my soul. He pinned me in my place and his presence was so powerful it was hard to believe that he had no powers. With a shock I realized he didn't need one.

I nodded.

"Good." He said with a smile. "I wouldn't like to... remove certain privileges just to make you learn. Is that right?"

I felt the car slow down and my heart started to race. I knew what he meant, he was threatening to remove my social life, to keep me in the training cave the whole time, to never let me see my friends or be normal, or at least pretend to be normal.

"That is right." I said. "It will not be necessary Father, I shall do better." I stayed with Luthor and Slade, of course my vocabulary was heightened... with them at least. With my friends... their vocabulary wore on me and Slade's not so eloquent vocabulary came out.

Luthor nodded and put on his best smile, it seemed so genuine. The car stopped. Mercy stepped out.

"Let us enjoy this day, shall we?" Luthor extended his hand and I took it, a smile on my face.

"That's my girl." He said as Mercy opened the door.

-LINE BREAK-

Ten years old, you can't expect a kid not to want social media. I mean, between my schedule and needed privacy, of course I want to have something like Facebook.

The thought crossed my mind when I was alone in my room. I was throwing shurikeins at the ceiling and just... bored. This happens a lot actually, Slade goes on a mission too high level for me or personal for him. I don't feel like Luthor put a leash on him. Luthor is too busy to care for me and Ameena is doing her work along with the other staff. My friends are busy with other things and there was no school. It is common. Usually I would train on my own, but that day I didn't feel like it. I felt like lying down and doing absolutely nothing besides throw the thirty shurikeins I found in the training room at the ceiling.

I thought about was Cameron doing now, and what other people were doing now. Then, the thought crossed my mind. They were probably staring at their phones. I was quizzical about that, when my friends would bring out their phone when they would get a notification. They always seemed so excited when their phone would go off, and I would wonder what they were laughing at when they would look at it.

So basically, I grabbed my phone and downloaded Facebook. My phone wasn't an iPhone, it was... well, it was similar to Luthor's phone but to a lesser degree. It could do cool things involving holograms and stuff, but it was just disguised as a sleek black phone with a camera and internet access everywhere. There wasn't any logo in the back. It was encrypted and had a fingerprint scanner. I could hack using that phone and basically use it for hacking training. So, it was an easy feat to download Facebook and protect myself not only using the privacy settings, but creating a heavy encryption.

I signed up, faking most of my personal information except for my name. I did what Facebook asked me to do and then I searched up all my friends. I got messages almost immediately. Cam was all like: wow finally! Justin said hi, so did Ramon and Tim. Taylor sent me... a smiley face? I typed back, still trying to get the feel of this thing. I figured I could modify the interface on my phone to my liking. Then they made a group chat and everything.

I then understood why they would laugh while they were looking at a small screen. So I lay on my bed, staring at my phone instead of the ceiling.

But of course, I still threw my shurikeins.

-LINE BREAK-

Eleven years old, I couldn't believe I had to turn down someone this early. No it wasn't Tim, I guess he liked Cameron better than me. Yes. He went for my best friend. I wasn't bitter, (well maybe a bit) but in the end, I was happy for him.

Of course we were eleven, nothing happened, they didn't get together, but I shipped it. Everyone could fight me. Cameron liked him a bit apparently, she didn't tell me but I knew. I was taught to read body language, it was obvious to me. I didn't act on it though, even if I kind of liked him. It was because... well. He didn't like me in that way. I knew that much. He liked asking me questions about Cam, and how to make her smile. I would always answer them the best way I can. Of course, we're still friends now.

But anyway, going back. I had to turn down someone, and it was someone I did not expect.

For a month, I've been having some notes in my locker. They were from some sort of secret admirer. They were mostly vague, like little poems about her or me, or quotes, or pictures of my favorite book characters... the like. I was amused of course, and flattered. No had ever done that for me. I didn't bother using the skills I have gained to find out who it was, it would take the fun out of it. Despite that, I couldn't resist wondering who it was. I found myself making wild guesses, but I wouldn't delve in too deep.

On the thirty-second day, I got a different type of note, a question. It was on a yellow pad and scribbled on it was: Would you like to meet?

I cocked my head and looked around, knowing that the person was here somewhere, watching me. So I pulled a pen out of my jeans pocket and wrote a three-letter word. I placed it in one of the slits of my locker, so that the person could get it. I closed my locker and walked away.

Later, during recess, there was another note inside my locker. It told me to meet the person in the library, in between the shelves where they keep the 700s and the 800s. (Dewey Decimal system, I know. Oddly specific.) She gave me a time, lunch period, twelve-thirty. I looked around as I tucked the note into my pocket. This person was good at hiding, or maybe I was just being lazy. Maybe I wanted to see where this was going, given that I really didn't know who it was. I carried my books and ran to meet my friends.

Lunch period rolled around and I told my friends halfway that I had to do something. Cameron insisted on coming, but I told her no. I told them about the entire secret admirer thing of course, they wanted to know as much as I did, out of respect for the admirer, I said no.

I sped walked to the library and went to the area where I was supposed to meet the person. I frowned when I saw that the only person there was a girl in our batch reading a book from the 700s shelf. I looked around, in the other direction and the shelves beside the are where I was told to meet the admirer. I decided to ask the girl.

"Hey." I said, poking her shoulder.

She looked up startled, she nearly dropped her book. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes through her big purple glasses. She was at least two inches shorter than I was, not counting her frizzy hazel hair. She pushed up her glasses and hugged the book close to her chest. "Hey." She said meekly.

"Um. Did you see anyone else here?" I looked around. "I was supposed to meet someone here..."

"Oh." The girl said, her eyes wide. I detected a hint of nerves on her. "No. N-no I haven't."

"Ah." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice. I must have been played. It was probably some stupid elaborate prank. "Well... if you do... I guess you can tell me?" I wasn't going to drop hope just yet, I wasn't one to disregard someone's feelings. Unlike some people I know.

The girl took a deep breath and suddenly looked like she was about to cry. I was taken aback, but I also didn't want to be around when that happens.

"You're Ina right?" I said, shifting on my feet.

"Y-yeah." She said softly.

"Uh... you okay?"

She sniffled. "I came to meet someone too... but I think... I think.. she didn't see what she thought she would see."

My mind literally stopped working for a full minute as it tried to process what she just said. The gears just stopped working. "Oh." That was all that was able to come out of my mouth.

She wiped a tear from her face. "It's fine."

The gears started to slowly turn and heat rose to my face. "You're the... oh. You're..." I was surprised, I wasn't expecting a girl, but I didn't necessarily have a problem with the admirer being a problem. I didn't see it as wrong, it was attraction. Anyone can be attracted to anyone.

"Yeah." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm the secret admirer." She sighed and put the book back on the shelf. "Sorry. It was stupid of me to think I should admit it to you without..."

"No!" I said a little to loudly, wincing when I heard the shushing. "I mean, no. No. Don't apologize." I held her shoulders. "Just... go tell me."

She took a shaky breath. "I looked up to you. You were so good at everything, not to mention you are pretty, smart, a genius..."

My eyes widened in surprise. To admit... when I first came to school, I wasn't popular. In kinder, most kids were scared of me because I was Lex Luthor's ward and maybe because I sometimes looked at people like I was going to punch them. I was so thankful for Cameron. She was the first person to approach me. I dropped my red crayon and she picked it for me. She looked scared at first, but when I thanked her, she started to relax. She also introduced me to Tim. In the first grade, some people bullied me because my dad apparently is a crazy man who wants to kill Superman and they didn't stand for people who were the spawn of villains. Yes, I knew he loathes Superman, yes I knew he was kind of obsessed, but I didn't see the point of taking their anger out on me. Maybe it was because they couldn't take it out on Luthor, so it went out on me instead. That was how I met Ramon and Justin, they defended me against those bullies once he saw that Cam, Tim and I couldn't handle all of them at once.

That was a lie on my part though, I could have them unconscious or worse at my feet in a heartbeat, but I couldn't do it. I could have verbally slapped them or something, but I chose not to. There were worse things than bullies. I decided not to waste my efforts and let them feel like they can overwhelm me. I have handled worse, but I had to pretend I couldn't. Until now, I had to keep that up. I still wasn't liked by everyone, some people hated me, some only went to me because I could help them with their homework, some came to me because I had money and some just came to pass some insults. I had some friends though, some people seemed to be surprised that when they met me I wasn't cold, calculating, bratty or snobby. I was pretty normal. If I didn't have a normal side to my life, maybe I would have been that.

Going back to the story, I was bewildered. I wasn't used to receiving compliments.

Ina continued to speak. "You took people's insults and seemed to walk away unscathed, you are so strong and brave, I wanted to be like you." She took a deep breath. "Then I started thinking about you a lot... you... you... I wished you had noticed me... then I started writing poems, stalking you I..." A tear escaped her eye. "I am so sorry. This is weird. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I am so sorry..."

"Please don't apologize." I said, wiping her tear away with my thumb. "It's fine really. I am actually flattered that you look up to me. Thank you." I put my hands down. "But I must say... I... I don't like you in that way... I'm... well." I used hand gestures to convey what I was saying. "Yeah."

"I see."

"But hey, you're a good person. You're smart as well. You don't need to look up to me. Be your own person, maybe you'll find someone else out there." I took her hand and squeezed it. "Maybe not now, maybe not for a while, but the perfect person is out there for you maybe." I smiled. "You write good. You'd probably become a great author."

"You think so?"

"I know so." I smiled and held out my arms. "Friends?"

She smiled, I was glad she was taking this well. "Friends."

And we hugged.

If you have a problem with homosexuality or something of the like then you can leave. You have to respect everyone. Doesn't matter what gender. Respect is the key. You have to respect them. They are people like you. They have rights, including the right to love.

-LINE BREAK-

Twelve years old, I transferred to Metropolis Junior High. Like before I had most of my friends with me.

There is one thing I regret doing though, it was allowing myself to be alluded by strip truth or dare.

I'm typically the conservative type, but sometimes I allow myself to show some skin. For some reason, I found this game endearing.

I forgot about one tiny detail though. No one has seen me in only my underwear. No one has seen me workout, I don't do sports, even if I asked. There wasn't much of a point because immediately after I study, I was either sent out with Slade or I had to train. Not only that, I had scars all over my body. I had scars on my back from when Slade slices me with the sword or I fall down and cut myself when I roll down. Not to mention the scars on my arms, my legs, my torso, my shoulders. I have the occasional wound on my face, but I do everything in my power to conceal them or to heal them.

Common sense would tell me that scars would not only raise many questions, compromise who I am and others, it would cause Lex Luthor to face the media and rumors. He could weasel himself out of it, but I could not escape whatever punishment he had in store. I had no doubt he could take me out and have some sob cover story while he was relaxing in his office.

I did mention I show some skin right? This was only if I had make-up or synthetic skin over the scars on my arms or legs.

Stupid twelve-year old me got caught up in the moment and I agreed to playing this game. It was Cameron's birthday after all, I couldn't pass this up. She brought it up and thought it was a good idea, and so did the others.

Don't worry, even if there were guys in the room, we have more or less seen each other (except me) in a lot less than this. We were comfortable with one another. We knew our boundaries and we knew each other like the back of our hands. Plus we grew up together. Since Kindergarten or Grade school.

Cameron was a swimmer, a strong one at that. She kept her black hair in a pixie cut just for this. We've gone to her games and swam together. One of the guys even went in a Speedo. I believe it was Ramon.

Taylor was an artist, she liked to paint everything and everywhere. The one time we came to her house unannounced was to surprise her for her twelfth birthday, was the time she was wearing nothing but her shorts and a bra, she was painting her body as an experiment. Her dark and wavy hair was up in a bun and her chocolate skin had streaks of paint all over it. It wasn't that we were surprised to find her like that, we were more surprised by the colors in her room. They were so beautiful. She loved art and she made the world her canvas.

Tim was a dancer, there were times we had seen him without a shirt besides swimming. He was in our school's dance troupe and he hopes to make the cut when his team goes to Orlando for the Worlds. He knew how to move his body and he loved bursting in sudden dance moves when he felt like it. He was brilliant, he had a lot going for him. Cameron kept telling him that.

Ramon and Justin were practically twins, except they weren't related. Ramon had freckles, light brown eyes, and dark brown hair. His skin was light brown since he was Filipino. Justin face was clear, blue eyes, blonde hair, the typical all-American boy. The one similarity was that they both wore mischievous smiles on their faces. They loved to prank, one of their more notable pranks (that nearly got them expelled) was the one where they skateboarded through the halls when they were ten years old, wearing just their white underwear and a cape tied around their neck. I had to put a little blame on myself for that, it really wasn't my fault that they took that dare seriously. It gave them good street cred though, they are now dubbed the Caped Crusaders of Metropolis.

Rules in our little strip truth or dare were simple. We sit in a circle, the six of us. Someone spins the bottle and the nose will point to someone. The one who spun the bottle would ask truth or dare. For truth, if it was true, no stripping, if it was not, remove one article of clothing. For dare, if they do it, they're safe, if they refuse, they remove one article of clothing. Limits were underwear. Once you were down to that, you were out. Last one with clothes wins or the one with more articles of clothing on wins.

I have no idea what was going on in our minds, but that was how it went.

We were sitting in our circle. The one to spin the bottle first was Cameron. It landed on Ramon.

"Ramon." She asked. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." He replied, completely at ease.

"Did you ever sabotage one of Justin's pranks?"

"On purpose or because of a prank war?"

"Because you were irritated."

"No." He crossed his arms. "I would never." He raised his fist and he and Justin bro-fisted. "Respect the prank."

"Then I guess you strip."

Ramon sighed and took off his left shoe.

Cameron's raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What? You said one article of clothing. There wasn't a rule we couldn't start with the shoe." He said triumphantly.

Cameron sighed and looked at me with a small smile.

This was going to be a long game.

-LINE BREAK-

An hour or more later, I was left with no shoes, no socks, no necklace, no headband and no shorts. I was left with my black baseball shirt. Ramon was out first, followed by Justin, Cameron, then Tim. They were all either not wearing anything but their underwear or like some of their clothes. They were just watching us keep going.

I answered honestly and did all the dares, that's probably why I lasted so long.

Taylor asked me the last question. She was wearing her pants only. This stalemate has been going on for a while. I thought I was pretty safe.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever destroyed a life?" She asked, implying a petty thing, like revealing a spoiler or something. It was a not-so-known fact that I have destroyed lives, even taken them. As for revealing spoilers, I have never. In the petty terms no, in the real terms, yes.

So I answered my first lie.

"No." I said, conceding to defeat.

"Then, I guess I win." She said triumphantly.

I realized then and there what I was hiding under my shirt, and I realized what I would reveal if I removed it. I didn't put any make-up, I didn't think it would come to this. I was stupid. I got too caught up enjoying my friends I forgot about my other life for a bit. Removing the shirt would bring me back to it.

"Strip Cal." Taylor said.

I had a mini panic attack in my head, but it would be weird if I didn't.

"Um. I'd rather not." I said a bit nervously. "You win Taylor."

"Oh come on Calypso!" She pouted. "It isn't a real victory till I see the punishment."

Well she had one thing right. I also agreed to this... I lived by the rule that I pay for the consequences of my actions so...

I sighed and I took off my shirt.

Taylor gasped and covered her mouth. I knew Justin was staring at my back. The rest had confused expressions. My scars and my physique...

I wore only my blue sports bra and undershorts. It was seen that my shoulders had scars on them, some that looked like knife slashes, the others looked like bullet holes and the others I stitched myself. Some looked like burns. My abdominal area had some as well, but not a lot. Since I was wearing a long-sleeves baseball shirt, I didn't bother covering up my arms. I had deep cuts there, some were still healing. My back... well. There was this long scar that I got two months ago, it wasn't deep but it started from the bottom of my shoulder blade and slashed diagonally to my hip. I got it when Slade set me up with members from the League of Assassins. He thought it would be a good exercise.

I wasn't allowed to kill, they weren't allowed to kill, but we were allowed to maim. I got that scar when I turned around to face one of the five guys that surrounded me. The guy behind me slashed me. I didn't exactly win that fight, I was knocked unconscious by the fifth wave of fighters. Slade told me I could have done better. I figured it was normal to fail by the twentieth opponent.

"I get into a lot of accidents guys." I told them easily, bringing myself back to the present, but my heart was beating a million beats an hour. I forced it to slow down as they took in how I looked like. "I mean, you've seen me limp around and complain about my arm." I looked at myself, thinking of an explanation for my body's current condition. "And I workout a bit at home."

From the corner of my eye I saw Ramon mutter silently. "A bit?"

The scars on my legs, the worse ones were concealed by synthetic skin and make-up, so no one asked anything. I just had the small scars that could pass off as carelessness.

My friends had questions written on their faces, but they were no longer the kids in elementary, they knew their boundaries and didn't ask so many questions. They held it back. They knew they had to wait before I said it was okay. I loved them for that.

"I'm sorry Cal." Taylor said and looked down, ashamed. "If I have known I wouldn't have asked... you didn't seem okay with it I-"

"Yeah." Justin said, failing to meet my eyes. "You didn't have to if you told us."

"No it's okay." I smiled, genuinely meaning it. "I agreed to this and... you guys are my friends. I'm comfortable with you guys. Just..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Just don't tell anyone okay?"

There were nods and yeahs all over the room.

"Thank you." I replied and slipped on my shirt.

They risked asking some questions and I answered them half-truthfully. I thought to myself maybe one day I could tell them the truth about what I have done and what I have to do. I just wasn't sure if they would still accept me as their friend when they find out my kill count or when they find out what I actually do. I just wasn't sure if the day I tell them, is the day they have to die.

-LINE BREAK-

Thirteen years old, well, I had fun. Not in THAT sense, but the day I got my first period was fun as well.

Not that I need to explain the entire story of that day, let's just say it involved tons of running around for a pad and freezing in classrooms (trust me, training in frozen tundras still will not help you withstand a two-horsepower air conditioning unit) because my jacket was permanently tied to my waist.

In eighth grade, there is usually an event between two schools called interaction. Something to do with strengthening camaraderie and blah blah blah. The students are usually the one to choose the school, and since we were co-ed, girls couldn't exactly get an all-boys school and guys couldn't get an all-girls school, and certainly not all of us are not straight so that would be unfair to everyone if we followed those ideas.

We decided to go and be over achievers. Gotham Academy was our first choice. They also decided since I was Lex Luthor's daughter, I was to use my father's connections (or mine since he couldn't be bothered) to let us visit Gotham Academy for this interaction, or maybe make them visit us. I decided to go with the latter. It was our interaction, we shouldn't have to go there. Besides, I had a connection already. During lunch I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts. If you must know, I made it so that my contacts are arranged by their last names.

"Harrison, Hernandez, Heron..." I muttered as I scrolled. "Ah. There." I smiled to myself. "Grayson." I pressed the call button and put the phone to my ear.

Here is the long story short version of how I met Richard Grayson. Luthor was invited to a charity ball in Gotham since he was a major donor. Bruce Wayne was also a major donor. Luthor brought me along. Wayne brought his ward, Dick Grayson and the rest is history.

Actually, I want to explain this little tidbit before I go on with how I snagged the deal for our interaction.

On the day of the ball, I had to walk around with Mercy and Dad introducing ourselves and shaking hands. He could seal deals and meetings with a couple of words and with that smile of his. This was usually where I learned my way with words and intellect. They were powerful weapons as well. A few people later, I noticed a change in the atmosphere. A man came over, seeming to be all popular (especially with the women) and with an easygoing, laid back, almost drunken aura. Contrary to that, he made a straight line for us, looking at ease with the crowd. Giving his winning smile and hearty laugh.

He was wearing a black suit and tie. He had combed, neat, jet black hair and sapphire eyes. He appeared to be trailed by a smaller version of him with a lean, athletic build. He had the same jet black hair and sapphire eyes. They could have passed off as father and son, the only difference being the sparkle in the younger one's eyes.

Of course I recognized him, I would be a fool not to. He was Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, one of the biggest companies ever. He was filthy rich. He drove sports cars and was as galant and extravagant as a god. He was also Gotham's number one playboy, and I hate to admit I saw why. In all the things I have read and all the videos I have seen, he could flirt easily, his voice was low and almost sensual, his stare could strip any woman or man naked. He had a good physique, his body looked powerful as if he spent years training it. Though that wouldn't match up with his personality...

There was something off about Wayne though, the way he moved and acted... it didn't seem like a charade, but I have spent enough time with Slade and Luthor to see the fine line they walk when they have to conceal who they really are. I knew how that worked as well, for I have toed that line. I knew a facade when I saw one. If I didn't know better, I would pass him off as just a spoiled rich brat.

But I knew that wasn't it. He seemed to be an interesting case. I have seen him at other balls, but I wasn't around when Dad would talk to him. I was already walking around by that time and honing my socializing skills. I used the time to make connections of my own.

Mr. Wayne came over and shook my father's hand. "Mr. Luthor. A pleasure seeing you here." His voice was happy enough, but his tone was all business.

"Bruce Wayne. Seems you have made an impact on this charity." My dad said, giving his signature smile.

"Well of course I have. I would not pass off giving my money to help."

"Neither would I."

Wayne looked at me. "Calypso." He offered his hand. "This would be the first time I would have met you."

I shook it. Jesus, he was so tall. I had to angle my head higher than usual to meet him in the eye. He was a tad bit shorter than Slade, but he was still pretty tall. He was around 6'1 or so. Luthor was around this height as well... why am I so short?

"Mr. Wayne." I smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you."

He smiled at me. "May I introduce my ward, Richard Grayson?"

The boy stepped out from behind him and I had to admit my heart beat a little faster. He was cute, he had a small smirk on his face, a sparkle in his blue eyes and his jet black hair was neatly combed. He looked comfortable in his suit with a navy bow tie.

He waved his hand in greeting then extended it, once realizing that he should shake since he was in a formal event.

"My name is Richard, but you can call me Dick." He smiled sheepishly. "It's my nickname."

I didn't snigger at the name, I found it kind of endearing. "Dick. That's cute." He blushed a bit at that. "I'm Calypso, you can call me Cal."

"That's a nice name." He said and we shook hands. I saw his eyes flit to mine for a millisecond, probably taking note of the calluses on them from the hours I spend handling weapons. I didn't have to look at his hand, the minute I felt it, I noted his calluses on mine. When we dropped hands, I did my best to erase all the questions on my face.

Bruce put a broad hand on Dick's shoulder. "Why don't you to go and get acquainted while Lex here and I talk some business?" Wayne seemed to be asking Lex more than he was asking the both of us.

Luthor and I shared a look. "I don't suppose why not." He said with a small shrug and let himself be led away by Wayne. I knew he didn't like being touched, but he masked it pretty well when Bruce put a hand on his back to lead him away.

I caught Dick frowning a bit at the two of them, but when he saw me notice he put back his smile. "So Cal." He started. "Want to get acquainted?"

"Game."

We talked the night away, but as he kept talking I realized he wasn't my type. He was smart sure, great sense of humor, a glint of mischief. Dick was practically like me, the same sarcasm, the same sense of humor, devilishly attractive looks ... He was fun to be with, but I liked a person who was a bit more grounded. More serious, but who knew how to have fun at times. Someone different.

Dick's mind could go places in the middle of a conversation. He asked a lot of questions, and I did my best to glean some information from him as well. He had a lot going for him though. With looks like that, he could be as good with the girls as his adoptive father.

Before leaving the ball, we exchanged numbers and the rest is history.

Going back to the phone call... the phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Cal!" He said from the other end. "How's life?"

"It's good." I replied, opening my locker and taking out the book I needed for the next class. "You?"

"It's treating me well." He answered back. "But I am pretty sure that isn't the reason why you called me."

"Well obviously." I said, a smirk dancing on my lips as I closed my locker. "I did my research on you."

"Oh?"

"Richard John Grayson. Class president, all around nerd and mathlete, and one of the most popular people in eighth grade."

"Well I wouldn't say popular..."

"Yes you are." I said and leaned against the lockers. "Now. If you haven't already researched on me-"

"Which I already have."

"Then you would know that I study at Metropolis High."

"Yes."

"Well. My proposition for you is this. My batch has this thing called an interaction, it happens in between two different schools blah blah blah it's to promote camaraderie. My class wants Gotham Academy to be our partner. It's logical, you guys aren't that far, and not to mention Gotham Academy has a good reputation. We would like to take the chance to learn about you more and have a chance to learn from you as well. We invite you to come to our school." I took a breath. "Knowing that you, Richard Grayson, have good connections, will you help me, your friend, make this possible?" I paused. "Please?"

The line went silent for a while.

"Wow." He said at last. "That was... whelming. Lots of words."

"Mhm." I replied and looked at my nails. "But if you would rather not, then I guess we are going to have to go to the next alternative..."

"Wait I didn't say-"

"If you think you can't convince them then..."

"Hey." He stopped me right there. "I'll try Cal. I make no promises, but I will do my best." He sighed. "When is it?"

I told him the date and time.

"Well, I don't think we have a lot on that day... I think it could be possible. I look forward to this... interaction. I must warn you though, some of my batch mates are total-"

"Snobs?" I finished for him and he sniggered. "Well, some of my mine are jerks and assholes, so we'll be fine."

"Perfect." I imagined him smiling. "I'll inform you in two days."

"Great. Thank you Dick."

"No problem."

And with that I hung up the phone.

-LINE BREAK-

Two days later, I got a text from Dick bringing good news. He got permission from the principal, his teachers and his classmates. The deal was on.

Though, I have to admit. I did help in encouraging the principal. An anonymous donor gave fifty-thousand dollars for the school and the principal woke up to find himself seven thousand dollars richer. I figured Luthor wouldn't notice if I got a bit of his money for the greater good.

Needless to say, the interaction was a success. During the interaction, I met a girl named Barbara Gordon. Fiery red hair and bright green eyes. I liked her almost immediately. She seemed apprehensive of me first, but when she noticed Dick really wasn't my type, she relaxed quite a bit and talked easily.

Everything went according to plan.

-LINE BREAK-

Fourteen years old, I had another birthday party (as I always do, Luthor wants to make sure I look pampered and well off.)

This part in particular is going to be pretty long and it will be the start of my mission. The mission that I am thankful I accepted, but at the moment made my life a living hell.

Worse than it was already.

-LINE BREAK-


	5. Beginning

Fourteen years old and I had one of those birthday parties again. It was the same old, same old. Not to brag, but this party was nothing short of lavish. It always takes place in the main function hall of the mansion, balloon towers and yards of cloth decorated the ceiling, lighting made the room seem bigger. The theme this year was Masquerade, kind of like Phantom of the Opera vibe, if you catch my drift. I nearly laughed when that was the theme Luthor and his publicist went with. Masquerade, to hide one's face and true identity. The irony of it alone was bad enough. Slade even made an off-hand comment about it as we were training, something about the fact that I didn't need a mask to hide. Everyone came in their best outfits and masks, from a simple black mask to decorated masks with feathers and glitters all over. The color scheme for guests was white, gold and black.

Well clearly I didn't come up with this, if it were up to me I would botch the lavish birthday parties and settle for a simple one. It wasn't that I wasn't thankful for it or that I didn't enjoy it, it just didn't feel normal. Like I said, Luthor wants to show me to the world as his daughter, as the one who is treated well. If Luthor is a good father as the media plays him to be, then he can be trusted. It certainly has worked, his income increased by thirty percent ever since he adopted me. I truly enjoyed my birthdays when I was younger, but when I hit eleven... I deemed them unnecessary and tiring because usually immediately after I had to go on a mission or train. I also did not come up with the outfits I have to wear each birthday. For the life of me, I cannot design anything. Luthor just makes other people do it, makes life easier. I mean, I know how to dress up, but making designs? I'm terrible at that. It just wouldn't come out right if I designed something that wasn't a weapon. That night I wore a navy blue dress that would make me stand out against the black, white and gold. The material was so light it felt like I was floating. I believe the inspiration according to father was an Aurora Borealis, but instead of the multitude of colors in an actual Borealis, it was simpler. When I turn, the lights would hit the dress and streaks of gold and silver would appear and the hand sewn patterns on the hem of the dress would sparkle as if set on fire. It was a tube that had a sweetheart neckline that wasn't too scandalous to make me feel uncomfortable. The lower half of my dress was layer, upon layer of cloth that concealed my injured and scarred legs. My mask was my favorite part of the outfit. It was jet black with whorls of blue at the corners. There were white feathers with gold glitters on it attached to the left corner of my mask. The mask required no stick to hold, it simply attached to my face as if it had been made for me, which it has.

My Masquerade birthday had the usual guests, my friends, Grayson, Gordon, Luthor's business friends and the like. I spotted Slade Wilson in the crowd, which surprised me. He never attends my parties. Maybe Luthor fired someone on his security detail and he needed a replacement immediately. It was more for him than for me. The guards were instructed to protect Luthor alone and cover me if I needed. They knew I didn't need protection. I made contact with my master and he gave me a nod in a form of greeting. Or maybe... he was here because Luthor was concocting another dangerous scheme and if he was to be compromised, it would be catastrophic. Either way, I didn't really care. He could do whatever the hell he wants.

There were some guests I didn't know. New business associates maybe, but I spotted strangers. Like they shouldn't be here, they stood out for some reason. Maybe it was because they were trying to look unremarkable, and they looked so comfortable with masks. Everyone always shows off at any Luthor gala or party, everyone wants to be noticed. They mostly kept to themselves and only talked when necessary. To blend in. I supposed they were some businessman's kids or something but... I wasn't sure.

There was a girl with auburn her features concealed under an olive green mask with light green accents and feathers. She wore a beautiful yet simple, black off-shoulder gown that showed her lean figure. She seemed to have a light and bubbly aura around her. There was a boy with fiery red hair and green eyes, his features concealed under a white mask with red accents. He wore a suit and tie. He hung around the buffet table most of the time and he loaded up faster than a lot of people. There was an energy to him that I could just sense even if he was just standing still. There was a girl with long blonde hair and startling grey eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, the end nearly reaching the small of her back. She wore a black dress that was similar to the auburn-haired girl, but instead of it being off shoulder, it was sleeveless. She didn't seem comfortable in what she was wearing, she was constantly pulling it down and scowling all the time. If she was trying to fit in it wasn't working. She didn't even want to talk with others, and when she did it seemed forced. There was a boy with messy black hair and beautiful blue eyes that immediately caught my eye, they weren't as sharp as Grayson's, but intimidating as always. I believe I saw them before, but I cannot place where I saw it. He was wearing an unremarkable gold mask and a suit and tie. He was a silent type, but his fists would remain curled at his sides as if he was looking for a fight.

The last one made my breath hitch. When my eyes landed on him... it was like Tim all over again. He had dark skin like warm chocolate and close cropped platinum blonde hair like he was in the military. He wore a suit and a navy blue tie. His jawline was sharp and his cheekbones and lips were pronounced. His theme was clearly under the sea because I could see he made the effort to put gills on the side of his neck. They looked quite convincing. I couldn't exactly place the color of his eyes because I was distracted by his mask, it was inspired by the ocean, with beautiful blue swirls and grey background. He had a lean build and seemed very athletic. In fact all of the people I saw looked athletic.

I was more focused on the last boy I saw though. There was an aura of power around him, but he seemed calm as well, collected, focused. He gave off the vibe of an experienced person, one who has been through a lot and can still walk through life. He seemed responsible and well-mannered. I saw it in the way he spoke to others, glanced around the room and moved.

He must have felt me watching and his gaze shifted to me. We made eye contact and I suddenly felt conscious. I chided myself. It was just another boy, he was probably only a few years my senior. Maybe he was sixteen or seventeen, though he did seem older. I seemed to note my hair, my posture, my gait, even if it seemed flawless to the untrained eye. I didn't know if I wanted him to approach me or talk to me or if he was silently inviting me to talk to him... I don't know. He just looked at me and then simply nodded then moved on to talking with someone else.

"If I didn't know better..," it was a good thing I recognized the voice or I would have judo flipped Cameron right there, "I would say that you were staring." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't staring." I said and shot a glare in her direction that would make anyone else cower I fear, unfortunately she was already used to them. "I was observing."

"Go tell yourself that." Cameron rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. I had to blink several times because I have never seen Cameron look that good. I thought she wouldn't or couldn't look any better than the previous parties, but she could. She was a stunner. She had an amazing athletic build from her time training in the swimming pool, her pixie cut hair was styled to go with her fiery mask, complete with the red, gold and orange streaks in her hair. She wore a long-sleeved gold dress that were fitted around her lean figure. "You were staring." She elbowed me in the ribs.

"Hey!" I pushed her back a little, even if the jab to the ribs didn't hurt. "What did I say about harming me on my birthday?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "That means I can do whatever I want."

I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Don't bully her." Tim came up and slid an arm around Cam's waist. "Poor baby can't defend herself." He pouted.

Cam turned to glare at Tim, though she seemed a bit flustered. Couldn't blame her, he looked great as well in a black velvet suit. He knows the best rental places. His mask was a simple white. "Poor baby? Of all people, you are the poor baby." She poked him in the chest.

"You're the poor baby," he smirked and kissed her lightly. "Baby."

"Oh my god." I covered my eyes. "That was the worst line ever, I thought you were better than that. PDA somewhere else please."

They started dating last year when we were thirteen. I was there for the whole confession and I was proud to be his wingman, wingwoman... whatever. But that's a story for another time.

Tim still held on to her waist. "Nah. We're fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say Romeo." I paused then thought of the boy I saw. "I'm going to do my rounds, like I'm supposed to."

"Good luck Cal." Cam said with a knowing wink.

I waved them off and proceeded to go around. I made note especially of the four teenagers I saw a while ago. I didn't approach them. I merely observed from a distance and talked to the people I bumped into. As I was walking around, I thought about Luthor. How he managed to leave party without actually leaving the party. He left physically, but everything here reminded everyone of Luthor. The designs, the theme, the money so obviously spent... he was everywhere. What scared me the most is that the reason they didn't look for him was because I was there. I mean, it was my party. Obviously it was about me, but before, the businessmen would ask for my father no matter what occasion. Now? New and old associates course their messages through me, asking me questions and not looking for him when I am there. I was a Luthor, even if the only thing making me so is a signature on a piece of paper. When people see me, I have a facade, it isn't the real me. The only people that have seen the real me are Luthor, Slade, Cam, Taylor, Justin, Ramon, Tim, and Ameena. Grayson has not seen the real me yet, nor has Gordon. The facade I put up for them is different. Not quite Lex, not quite Slade, not quite me. I didn't know them enough to reveal myself.

When I greet, I am a Luthor. When I speak, I am a Luthor. When I walk, I am a Luthor. That was what the people saw. What scares me the most though is the fact that sometimes... I am him. I am his pet. I am his... asset. I automatically default to his cool yet somewhat intimidating front. His manipulation and his intelligence were taught to me by none other than himself, through the meetings, the parties, the other things.

I didn't want to be Luthor. I didn't want to be the next in line for LexCorp.

Oh what the fuck am I saying? I don't even know what I want. I am a Wilson, training with him... I mean, I am not officially a Wilson by name, but I have spent enough time with Slade to be considered one. I was enough of him to pass off as a blood relative. Though, even if I've been with him for eleven years, I have barely scratched the surface.

…

Who am I really? I was molded to be a warrior or a spy or an assassin or an asset.

All this raced through my mind as I made my rounds in the party. I was looking for that boy wearing the ocean mask and the strange eyes. He had a certain allure to him, a charm if you must. You have to forgive me for feeling attracted to mystery and silence, it's what I do for a living.

I could move with the grace of a tiger, but when it came to bumping people, I assure you, I am an expert. I had just shook the hand of the mayor when I turned around and bumped into someone. I felt some sort of liquid splatter on my chest.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Luthor. My apologies." The voice said. It was deep and calming, like the sea on its finest days. I could guess who the stranger was. I looked up to see the face, well covered face of the boy I was looking for. He smelled of the sea, kind of reminded me of Percy Jackson… if Percy Jackson was five feet and ten inches, light blonde and had dark skin like coffee.

"It's not a problem." I said, pushing down my attraction deep, deep, down. "But I suppose the least you could do is tell me your name?"

"Calvin." He replied with a smile that showed off his brilliant white teeth. He stuck out his hand. The odd thing about it was the webbing in between his fingers. He must have put so much effort into really disguising himself or sticking to the theme of his mask. He also had tattoos at the back of his hands. They were twin heads of an eel.

"Calypso." I replied and shook it, taking notice of the calluses on his hand. "Though you already knew that."

He gave me a small nod and let go of my hand.

I wish he would take off his mask so I could see what was under it… and also so I could run facial recognition and do a background check. It was instinct for me to do so, in fact I wished all the strangers removed their masks.

"So, Calvin. Is your father around? Mother maybe?" I ventured, wondering how a sixteen year old boy could appear at a party which was strictly "invite only."

"My father is somewhere here." He waved his hand vaguely. "I am not sure where he wandered off too. As for my mother," he frowned. "Home. Sick."

I nodded, wondering if he was lying. "Frankly, I'm not even sure where my father is." I noted he also wisely did not give me his last name, so I couldn't check on his father. I had to try a different approach. He was kind of suspicious as well, I have never seen him before in my life, I cannot recall his face and I have a gut instinct to believe he his linked to the other teenagers trying to pass off as the rich elite.

Awkward pause of silence.

"You have rough hands Calypso. Do not be offended, but I did not expect that from a person like you, a Luthor nonetheless." He said politely, his hands clasped behind his back.

I fought the urge to narrow my eyes. He was observant. I underestimated him. He was definitely getting suspicious. I felt the need to investigate.

"None taken." I said easily, attempting to charm him with one of my favourite smiles. "I have a liking to kendo, Dad hired a personal trainer for me." Not a lie, not the entire truth. The best type of lie. "I practice a lot."

"I see." Calvin replied, seemingly unconvinced.

"Your hands are quite rough too." I said casually. "What sport do you do?"

If I could see under the mask, I could imagine his eyebrows rising. "Eskrima." He answered without missing a beat.

"Interesting."

"This seems more like an interrogation than a casual conversation Miss Luthor."

"You are asking me questions, I assume I am allowed to do the same."

"You have an excellent point." He conceded.

"I know." I smirked. "Age?"

"Sixteen." He replied. "Favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Ditto."

We had some more small talk, but avoiding all the personal subjects. He would avoid them nearly as well as I would I avoid them. All I basically got out of him, very much to my frustration, was his name, where he lived (Happy Harbour), his age, and his school level (not the actual school mind you) and the basics (favourite color, book and et cetera) which will not allow me to search for him or find him in any hackable data storage.

Well of course I gave him the usual bullshit I give the public, Metropolis Academy, Mathlete, fourteen, honestly. Nothing you can't read in any newspaper or tabloid.

We talked for a while, each trying to gain information, but then the dance music began to play. The theme was masquerade, so of course there would a waltz or a slow dance. I hate dancing. I can't dance elegantly if my life depended on it. I could follow, but I would look like a buffalo trying to do the ballet. I mean, I had to look good while doing it, I purely rely on my training so that I will not fall down or step on someone's feet.

"May I take your first dance?" He asked, holding out his arm for me to take. It didn't seem like he was trying to make a move on me, he was just being polite. Calm. Level-headed. Grounded. "Unless you have plans already with another?"

He was so smooth. It came with the politeness, I guessed. I smiled at him, my heart rate struggling to stay even. I debated whether I should play hard to get or take this opportunity to dance with the boy. "Of course." I found myself saying.

I took his arm and he lead me to the dance floor.

I heard someone choke on their drink, I pinpointed it to the red-headed male stranger I noticed earlier, with the bright green eyes. He coughing and generally being a mess. Grayson was looking at me with a gleam in his eyes that was pure mischief. I wasn't entirely sure why, but it piqued my curiousity.

Calvin lead me to the center of the dance floor, or the place under the large chandelier. He bowed and I curtsied (it wasn't low, it was a shameful curtsy at the best.) He took my waist gently in one hand and held my hand in the other. I put my hand on his strong, solid shoulder. I believe the music was one of the instrumentals in the Phantom of The Opera, though I couldn't place the tune. He was a good dancer, and I suck. I let him lead me through the motions. For a while we were the only two people on the dance floor. Some teenagers were glaring at the boy I was dancing with, but I paid them no heed. This was the first dance I was ever having during a birthday party, and I'm glad it was with him. He spun me around and held me gently, his eyes never left my face. There was something about the dance, he really wasn't trying to make a move, so far as I could see, but it felt right.

We didn't talk the entire four minutes, even as other people came in to dance along. Four minutes was a long time to study someone. Four minutes was a long time to observe someone. I noticed every detail in his mask, the colours that blended to make it seem like the sea, the gems that I have met noticed before, embedded in the edges and finally the color of his eyes, a distinct pale green. I figured it was uncommon to see such eyes. His prosthetic gills were like sharp lines against his dark skin, it suited him though.

Four minutes and we stayed in comfortable silence, I was with the mysterious boy the entire time.

When the dance ended we let go of each other and he bowed as I curtsied. He then smiled at me, softly. "A pleasure dancing with you Calypso." He then cocked his head a little bit, his eyes narrowing a fraction of an inch as if he was getting a message. "If you will excuse me, I must be going. Have a happy birthday." He bowed to me, and with that, he turned around and left.

I wasn't left alone for too long, someone (some businessman's kid who wanted to kiss up to Luthor) held me, not as gently nor as charmingly as Calvin and danced with me. Of course my mind was not on the dance, but on the boy who left me with a thousand questions.

-LINE BREAK-

After the party, after dancing with lots of people, my friends included, after everyone had left, after Luthor came back from his dungeon- I mean office and made his last round around the party, after the maids came out and started cleaning, my father told me I was to accompany him to the training facility under the mansion. Slade walked beside me, wordless.

We went down the elevator.

"Enjoy the party Calypso?" Slade asked as he checked his gold watch.

"It was fine Master." I replied. "Nothing more than the usual."

Luthor paid no heed to our conversation as he was using his phone for some devious plan that I am not aware of.

"Saw you dancing with a boy." Slade noted.

"I danced with many."

"The dark skinned one with the short blonde hair." Slade said specifically. "He was your first dance."

"With all due respect, Master, I must ask why you are paying attention to who I dance with."

"I am curious that's all. He seemed out of place in the party."

"I tried to glean information from him, but I failed to do so, as he has failed to take any information from me."

"At least that was your first instinct." He paused then scratched the back of his left hand, it was something he did when he was anxious or a little nervous in a sense. "I have not given you your gift yet."

My eyes widened with surprise. A gift. He usually… no wait. He does, he just doesn't call it that. He gives me something a few days or a week after or before my birthday. And I usually have to use it right away for training. He dismisses it as "it's yours, I don't need it." But I would notice it was the first time I would see that weapon and it was not from the piles that Luthor would supply for my training. It was different, in design, in weight and in damage capacity. It was made for me.

Of course if I asked Slade, he would not tell me where it was from and he would deny the fact that he gave me a gift. He would say it was from Luthor, but I knew better. Luthor gave me nothing but clothes, a bed and other training devices. All special and interesting, but none like the ones I would receive from Slade.

Fourth birthday he gave me a shurikein, fifth he gave me a sai, sixth a knife, seventh a Mosberg 500, eighth a revolver, ninth a pair of boots with concealed blades, tenth a pair of night vision goggles, eleventh a pair of iron knuckles, twelfth a rifle, thirteent a cloak that I used for a stealth mission immediately after I had received it.

As for now, I suppose we are officially calling it a gift. That would mean something important was going to happen.

"You need not to Master." I replied to him. "A gift is not necessary."

"I already made it." He replied with a small smirk on his face, usually only displayed when he approved of my mischief and skill. "It's not fitted for me anyway."

I was lost for words. He made it. Not purchased. He made it.

The elevator opened to the cave.

"Why am I here father?"

"Well." Lex tore his eyes away from his phone and pocketed it. "We have an important mission for you. It's not to suggest the other missions were unimportant, it's just the one that will… possibly be the most important one of them all." He brought out a remote and a hologram shimmered into existence. "Your mission, is to infiltrate and… join a team of young heroes."

I fought the urge to scoff. Heroes? Why would I belong there in a group of heroes?

"I know it sounds difficult to comprehend." Slade said as he took off the jacket of his tuxedo and draped it across his shoulder. "But it is the mission Luthor and his… associates require of you."

"There is already a mole in this "Team" as they called it. My associates and I planted him there, though, as we need to take extra precaution in case this one will fail, we will plant you in this Team. You will gain their trust, collect info and be essential to our plan for… the usual." He smirked as if he was amused by his plans of world domination.

"Is this my orientation, Father?"

"Well of course." He clicked his remote again. "There are six known members of the Team. Superboy," a picture of a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes showed up, he looked vaguely familiar. "Kid Flash," red hair and bright green eyes I might have seen before. "Artemis." A girl with long blonde hair and piercing grey eyes appeared on the screen, "Robin." A boy with messy black hair and a domino mask that covers his eyes. The most noticeable feature was his devilish smirk. "Miss Martian." A girl with green skin and red hair. "Aqualad," a picture of a boy with close cropped light blonde hair and dark skin appeared on the screen his most defining feature his… pale green eyes.

He was so much more attractive without the mask. His defined cheekbones and perfect nose. His eyes… oh my. The mask he wore earlier matched perfectly with them. His eyes were the fog on the sea, his eyes were the color of the shallow water… they were so different. There are so many things I could attribute to his eyes. They weren't a deep dark color, they wouldn't drag my soul in, more of I would get lost in them. If they were the fog, I would be the boatman, trying to find my way out of the mess I got myself into.

And on his neck… he had gills. The gills that I thought were prosthetic. They were real. The webbing, the tattoos. Goddamit! I'm an idiot! He was Aqualad, protege to Aquaman. He was an Atlantean.

"They were here." I said. "I saw them. They were…" I waved my arm. "Obviously out of place. I didn't see Robin, but I assume he was there."

"They were here." Luthor said, confirming. "Our mole told us."

"The other spy." I nodded slowly. I stopped the heat from rising to my cheeks. I danced with one of them. The one named Aqualad. I suspected that his real name isn't Calvin. I'm such an idiot. Physical attraction is a detterent to the mission. I should push those feelings deep down. Keep the calm I felt when I danced with him away in the recesses of my brain.

Luthor clicked another button on the remote and a panel on the wall flipped to show a costume that I assumed was mine.

It was mostly the color black, but in the light it shimmered a deep blue, like oil on water. There were delicate patterns sewn on to the top and the pants. It was much like the dress I was wearing, in terms of the effect the light had on it. I wondered if it was a mere coincidence or Luthor purposely made me imagine what it would be like in such a suit.

The top was sleeveless a sleeveless v-neck, I assumed I wouldn't be hiding my scars. The shape of it on the manakin suggested that it was skin-tight, and I was fine with that. Most of the suits Luthor provides for me were like that. This suit was only made like this for show. To join a group of heroes who's costumes were all for show. I wished I could make away with that, but I suppose Luthor knows me well enough to acknowledge the fact that I do not need to show off on the suit. The skin-tight outfits are the best, nothing would be stopping me from executing my task with brutal efficiency. The pants were designed similarly like the top, except you know, pants. Skin-tight as well. The tool belt was light grey. I assumed it was much like the ones I used in training, everything would be in specific pockets and everything would be as it should be. The boots were knee high, laced up combat boots. Naturally it was in black.

Then the mask was the last thing. A black domino mask with one way lenses, similar to that of Robin.

"Any special features you would like me to know about?" I crossed my arms in order to prevent myself from running my hand across the fabric.

"I would." Slade took over. "I took the liberty of designing it to your specific specifications." He gestured to the boots. "Click those together and twin blades will come out of the front." He gestured to the outfit itself. "Your suit is made out of fabric that will adjust to you. This would be the last suit you will ever need. The fabric is state of the art technology- a prototype of LexCorp. Breathable, comfortable and light. It's like wearing nothing. A second skin if you must." His good eye gleamed. These were practically his toys. "Utility belt, self explanatory. You know what's inside the pockets. I feel no need to explain it to you." I was right then, assuming it would just be like the Ines I'm used to. "Mask, self adhesive, one way lenses, it will not fall unless you take it off or if you are punched hard enough." Of course he would know that. He's punched that hard before. I've tried on masks during training, he's punched me hard enough to send one flying to the other end of the room. I have punched him hard enough to dent his mask. "Lastly…" Slade began.

Luthor's phone buzzed. He sighed and looked at it. He put his remote down on one of the tables. "Excuse me Calypso." He said to me as he began to walk away. "Meeting happening soon. I assume Deathstroke can handle everything else." He gave him a look then proceeded on his path as if it was another thing to just cross off his checklist.

We watched Luthor go into the elevator and watched the doors close behind him.

I looked back to my master. "Lastly," he said and then went to the wall with my costume and pressed down on one of the tiles. The tile then pushed open to reveal a slide-out compartment. Slade pulled on it and took out the object lying within. It was a katana inside a black wooden scabbard with a strap. Golden designs were etched in the wood, making it beautiful without taking it out. The strap was made of leather, it looked durable and hard to break. The hilt was wrapped in navy cloth and had a single gem embedded in its center. A sapphire. The plate separating the blade from the hlit was gold, not too shiny and not too worn.

Slade then drew the sword and that was when my breath stopped. There was no sound as it came out of the sheath. The blade was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Single edged and deadly, the top part of the sword had intricate designs etched into the metal, a long dragon with its mouth open, breathing out fire, artistically rendered fire. Swirls and curves of power. Not to mention the background, which was also decorated in such an elegant way. It must have taken months to carve all of these out. This was aesthetic with a purpose. I imagined holding it, power would be charged in every single strike. The last thing many would see would be that magnificent blade.

Slade did some maneuvers with the sword, slashing and swiping. Not making a sound. Graceful moves that almost were a dance. When he stopped he ran his hand down the flat of the blade. "I made this sword months ago. I figured you would need something better to fight with than the pathetic swords Luthor gives you."

I wasn't breathing already, what made you think that reveal would make me breathe again? This time, my heart stopped beating. I swallowed. I had no idea what to say.

Also, pathetic swords by his definition were the ones that could cut twenty stalks of bamboo in one stroke, that can cut the meat of a cow clean in half, than can destroy dummies in a single swipe. Yes, those were the pathetic swords. It made me excited for using the one he helad in his hands.

"I make my own swords Calypso." He said calmly. "Only I know what I want in a weapon. You have been training with me long enough for me to figure out what I was going to do."

This was all coming from the emotionless assassin who's primary motive was money. Eleven years of his life, he spent training me. Days and weeks and months and years. Countless sessions and countless memories. This was the stone cold assassin. This was the Deathstroke.

He handed it to me. I felt like this was tantamount to a hug or a million complements. I took it from him.

"Gold titanium alloy." He said as I felt the blade. He must have spent so much time at the forge or at the table to carve in these designs. "Lightweight, sharp and nearly indestructible." He handed me the scabbard. He didn't have to say it, but he was the one who made the scabbard. I could read it in him.

I studied the designed etched into it. They were beautiful, I did not know he was capable of such artistic rendering.

After I tried it out for a while, I placed the weapon back into its sheath. I placed it down gently, afraid to offend its maker. I stared at Slade, stared right into his eye. Then, I bowed. Gratitude and respect. Even if he barely gives me any. I stood up straight. "Thank you, Master."

"Use it well Calypso." He told me. "Do not disappoint me. Do not make me think I have wasted eleven years of my life training you."

"I will not disappoint you." I replied, wondering how eleven years could have gone by so fast.

He gave me a look that I read as: you better not. The hard glare and the tensing of his body was what gave it away.

He cleared his throat. "Continuing," He grabbed Luthor's remote. "You are to operate under the alias Moonlace." On the holographic screen appeared my profile, complete with a picture I did not take yet. I was already wearing the mask.

I raised an eyebrow. Moonlace is a flower.

"I didn't think of it." He said defensively. "It was Luthor's associates." He inhaled. "So, you are to operate in Metropolis at night. You are to be a vigilante."

I nearly ? Please. Infiltrate heroes, now be a vigilante? What a role.

"You will take out small, petty crimes. Definitely no killing. It is just something to attract the attention of the Justice League. You may however, do as you please. As long as your victims do not die."

I nodded again, though I resisted giving him a smirk. We both knew how to pace our tortures or where to inflict wounds on where it would hurt the most. The victim would not die, but he would be in excruciating pain. I also had a self-inflicted code of honor, only kill when necessary or when I see fit and do everything as it is supposed to be done. Orders were orders. I follow and execute.

"For a month you will do this, every night. As they say, crime never sleeps. Your goal is to wipe out the crime in Metropolis in the most efficient way possible. Though, you will not accomplish that. You will spend your days normally, attending classes and doing what not as to not draw attention to Calypso Luthor."

"Yes Master."

"You are to start tomorrow night. Reminder Calypso, only small scale crimes. No major drug lords or any of the sort. Though… if you get bored… maybe you may go for it. Also, there might be something else I believe. I suppose, if you notice it, you may go for it." He said, his tone implicating he was dropping hints about the actual plans. I assumed, there is a lot of assuming, that this "big crime" would be set up by my father, it was a test. It would probably be high profile enough for the Team to notice it but too low for the Justice League, which is too public.

I nodded.

"Through that, you will attract the attention of the Team. The Team would see you as a valuable asset or something they would have to control… which would probabaly happen considering what you're doing. The Justice League cannot personally take a young vigilante off the streets. You must join the group of sidekicks as we would have to call them. Infiltrate, collect information, and accomplish your mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"I want you to also understand that you are expendable." Those words hit me like a ton of bricks, but my facade stayed solid. "If you die, only Calypso Luthor dies. Not the girl who trained, not the girl who can fight. You are the backup spy in case the other fails." He said as he crossed his arms. "You are simply the extra. If you waste your life, or disobey any orders, Luthor will have you killed. If he ordered me to do it, I would do so without any hesitation. You would just be another life cut down by my sword. Do you understand?"

In reality, I wasn't actually sure if I understood. I acknowledged that I was just the backup and I was there to make sure everything in Luthor and his associates' plan goes well. But if I die… I would die as the girl who was rich, pampered and useless. I refused to go out like that. Unknown.

"Yes Master." I replied.

"Then, I will leave you. I assume you will be training with them now, for this is your mission. This is what you trained for. To be assistant to the Light. To be important. After this, you will continue to serve."

That is why he gave me the sword. That was going to be his parting gift to me.

"My contract with Luthor has been completed. Sportsmaster," a middle aged-man with blonde hair appeared in my mind, "was supposed to accomplish this training contract, but there were other plans for him. My final payment will be given to me as soon as I exit this cave. I understand you can train on your own now. You have been in countless scenarios already, you know battle like the palm of your hand. The missions I have sent you on are more deadly than this. Killing especially. You have killed more and experienced more than any of them have. But now, this is the real world. This is where no one is fucking nice to you and no one is there to tell you where you went wrong. They have nothing on you Calyspo. They may have been fighting meta-humans and other beings with power, but you know death like it is your friend. This is where I leave you. You will most likely not see me again."

I doubted that. Where there was money, there was Slade.

That was his sweet sweet way of saying goodbye. What can I say about Slade? He was definitely cold and calculating, but he had his bright moments. Smirking, small smiles, nods of approval… they were what got past the stone. They were the ones that got through his facade. I supposed, the gifts and the advice. All the things he said and done. He may not care for me, but he and I have a small, weak bond that neither of us care to admit. I would admit my respect, he would admit my developed skill was mediocre at the best but… that's what it was.

"Goodbye Calypso." He stuck out his hand.

"Goodbye Slade." I said and shook it.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Slade gave me a knowing smirk then let go of my hand and walked away.

When he disappeared, when the elevator door was closed and when I was the only one in the room, I stared at the suit.

I smiled.

This was going to be fun.

-LINE BREAK-


	6. Meeting

AUGUST 24, 2010

22:00 EST

MOUNT JUSTICE

"Recognised. Robin, B01. Aqualad, B02. Kid Flash, B03. Superboy, B04. Miss Martian, B05. Artemis, B06." The female computerised voice said as the Team shimmered into existence.

They were still wearing what Wally would like to call them, "party clothes." Complete formal outfits and masks. They were walking through the main cavern, all somehow agreeing to just crash in the living area. All assuming that Miss Martian would whip them up some cookies since they barely got to eat at the party anyway. Miss Martian was all for assuming they wanted some.

"If I have to wear a dress on one more mission," Artemis complained loudly for the fifth time that night, "I'm going to kill someone." She removed her mask and crossed her arms.

"Hey. At least you didn't nearly choke on your drink." Wally West said as he took off his mask. "You should be grateful."

"Why would I be grateful for not following your example? You were the one who stayed by the buffet table the whole time." She poked him hard in the chest.

Wally slapped away her hand. "Well you're the one who was awkward and static the entire time! How undercover!"

"Why you insufferable-" she balled her hands into fists.

"Enough." Kaldur'ahm, their team leader, said firmly. "We do not need to hear any more of that." He took off his mask and sighed. Sometimes his teammates, especially those two, were a bit hot-headed. Well, maybe not as temperamental as Superboy, but still.

"Speaking of choking…" Robin said, leaving his mask on. Batman told him to keep it on anyway. He looked at Kaldur. "I think the reason why Wally choked was because he saw you dancing with Calypso Luthor."

Kaldur blinked once. Twice. "I was talking with her first, trying to get information… naturally, she evaded every question. I got nothing."

"You could have just left." Robin said mischievously. "And went back to us, but you were practically quiet on the link. Only bits and pieces of your thoughts came through."

"I was about to inform you about what I have discovered, but the music started. I believe it would have been impolite not to dance with the birthday celebrant."

Wally snickered. "So Kaldur's got a crush now?" He teased. "You're so interested." He put an elbow on Aqualad's shoulder.

The Atlantean shot him a hard glare that made Wally's face lose color for a second. He stepped away from Kaldur.

"I do not have any likings towards her Wally." He said firmly. "I was trying to glean information. You know the roles we have to fit into in order to do so." He turned away as Wally muttered his apologies and as Artemis elbowed him in the gut.

He wasn't sure what he felt actually. He told himself he was just being polite. He hated not doing that- being polite. When he danced with her, they did not talk. He was not going to explain it to the rest of the Team why his eyes never left his face, why he held her so gently or why he forced his mind to stay silent. He couldn't even explain it to himself.

He was in love with Tula, a girl he left in Atlantis so that he could go to the surface world and become Aquaman's protegé. Tula was one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Her auburn hair and her big blue eyes were alluring and as precious as pearls. Her small and petite frame did not make her any less intimidating when she was in combat or when she did her magic. She was a good Atlantean, kind, considerate and one of his most trusted friends. He's known her for the longest time. He was smitten with her.

Calypso, on the other hand, she was the daughter of Lex Luthor, though Aqualad wasn't one to judge based on parentage. His father, Calvin Durham, was a surface dweller altered by Black Manta… but love turned him to the good side. He knew people could change for the better. He really wasn't about to judge her based on her parentage. Still, he wasn't sure about anything. She avoided his questions with skill. She was polite, above all things and she wasn't bad on the eyes either. She had nice hazel eyes and perfectly groomed raven hair. Her body was athletic, and she had good muscle tone, which was surprising. He didn't expect such from someone who had everything. Her hands were rough and calloused, perhaps from training with a sword or sticks. Though he wasn't sure if that information was true. She didn't take off her mask, but he's seen her face in the newspaper and in the briefing Batman gave them before sending them to the party. Batman was hoping the Team could get any information about the meeting supposedly happening during the party. Luthor was using his own ward's party as a cover up, typical of him.

When they talked, it was like a game of cat and mouse. Her smile was beautiful… stunning even. Her dress fit her like a glove, highlighting her build and the mask made her all the more mysterious and attractive… He approached her because they had made eye contact prior to that. Kaldur merely acknowledged her, but even as he looked away, the girl still flashed in his head every time he blinked during the party. When he talked to Luthor's business associates to get what he could, which was little, but better that nothing. He would insert a question about the daughter, which he found stupid. When she bumped into him, he set into his default politeness and smile. She was incredibly charming…

The Team entered the hallway that would take them to the living space. He heard them talking, but he wasn't sure what it was about.

Kaldur didn't know why he offered to take her first dance. It came out of his mouth before he could take it back. The invite came out before logical thought caught it. When the words slipped, it took all of his willpower not to stutter or withdraw such. He was disturbed by the ease he offered his arm to her or the slight sadness he felt when he left her on the dance floor, even if it was time for them to go back. They had to go back to the Mount because they had lost Luthor. The Team couldn't find traces of him anywhere, no thermal vision, superhearing or even from the small camera's Robin somehow rigged.

Maybe he had danced with her, hoping she would say something? She didn't. She didn't say anything, and he was stupid enough to not demand for answers. To continue talking. He was focused on her. He looked at her eyes and her pointed nose and the bow of her lips…

He wanted to smack himself once more as he busied himself with thoughts of Tula. Tula. Tula. Tula. Pretty, kind Tula. Open, wonderful Tula. He was in love with Tula.

Mysterious, dangerous Calypso. Beautiful, polite, Calypso.

He wanted to scream, but he kept his composure. He was so lost on what to feel. The more he thought about it, the more guilty he felt. Tula. Tula. Tula. Tula. He thought of her smile and her laugh.

But then it changed to the mysterious girl.

"Kaldur." Someone said behind him.

Tula. Calypso. Tula.

"Kaldur."

It was just infatuation. Yes. That's what it was. She probably had that effect on people.

"Kaldur."

He didn't pay attention.

"Kaldur!"

Kaldur snapped out of his thoughts. "I apologise M'gann. I was thinking of someone, I mean, something else."

"Did you hear what Robin said?" She asked gently, truly concerned for Aqualad.

"Um…" He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Well, it's okay fearless leader." Robin said enthusiastically. "I was just saying how odd it was for Luthor not to be there most of the time, all I could get from his business partners was a bunch of underwhelmingly typical business… which I could probably trace but…" he scratched his head. "Not sure where it would lead though."

"Speaking of business partners…" Wally said and elbowed Robin. Wally always liked to change the subject in the middle of something important, "where did you learn to be such a socialite? I saw you hanging out with lots of people and laughing among them."

"Nowhere and everywhere." Robin smirked. "I learned from the best and the worst."

"Oh great." Wally frowned. Another Bat secret. Of course it is. Why do I even bother?" Wally put his arms down in defeat.

"Wally. If you want a girl, I could introduce you to some. A lot, actually."

"I don't need no girls," he looked at M'gann with a look M'gann obviously did not understand or chose to interpret. "I got one right here."

Superboy scowled and seemed to tighten when Wally gazed at M'gann.

"Less work for me then." Robin shrugged.

"I suppose that we could just put whatever we got together and try to make sense of it." Kaldur suggested, trying to bring them back to topic.

They entered the living space.

"I agree." Superboy replied as he sat on the couch and removed his mask. He stretched his arms, his muscles straining against the sleeves of his shirt. "We have to present something to Batman when he swings by tomorrow. He'd be pissed if he doesn't hear anything."

M'gann, blushing for some reason, immediately went to the kitchen. "I'll just… um… cookies."

"I'll help you babe!" Wally said and quite literally dashed to her side. "Whaddya need from the Wall-man?"

M'gann smiled at him and began to rattle off a list of ingredients she had already memorised by heart.

Artemis sat on the armchair, slung her legs over the armrest and grabbed the remote from the table. "Well. We don't have anything better to do right now, and my curfew is practically non-existent anyway." She turned on the TV.

"It's summer Artie." Wally called from the kitchen. "Of course there's nothing better to do."

"Well coming from an idiot who eats raw batter for a living, I suppose there really isn't anything to do."

Wally stuck out his tongue at her and she did the same childish gesture.

Kaldur sighed again and sank on the sofa next to Superboy as Artemis scrolled through the channels at the same speed as Wally would. He noticed Artemis watching Superboy from the corner of his eye. Kaldur knows that she likes him. Though it was obvious that Superboy likes M'gann and then M'gann doesn't like Wally but Wally doesn't know that so he continues to like M'gann but he can see that Wally and Artemis do have some sort of bond and… Kaldur nearly sighed aloud again. It's complicated being a teenager with the need to place his or her affections somewhere. Attraction was one thing, being a teenager with raging hormones was another.

Kaldur leaned back and made himself comfortable. He wasn't due back to Atlantis or with Aquaman until he was called or until the next afternoon. His mom also didn't mind if he came home late to Shayeris.

He glanced at Superboy, understanding why M'gann liked him. He was still amazed by his similarity to Superman, the hair, the eyes and the build. Aqualad wasn't attracted to Superboy in any sense, not even physically, but he knew he was good looking. He wasn't his type though.

Kaldur by all means, didn't get why some people on the surface and in Atlantis were against like both genders. He did. He found both sexes attractive. It wasn't a bad thing, (his dad thought it was) and he hasn't exactly told anyone else.

He had struggled with it, when he found himself liking a classmate of his when he was ten or when he started at the boys and girls when they had to do the mandatory military service at twelve. He learned to accept it when on the surface world he saw couples of the same sex openly interact with one another. It led him to self-acceptance.

He still hadn't told anyone, (besides his parents) and he did not want to just yet. Maybe some day… perhaps.

(A/N: found out that it's canon in the comics that Aqualad is bisexual, if you don't like it then stop reading.)

He relaxed in the sofa, as M'gann and Wally continued to bake, as Robin did his "Boy Wonder" thing on his glove and as Superboy watched TV because Artemis finally decided on a channel. He was somewhat happy. He was with his extended…family? Would he call it that? Yeah… maybe he would.

He then closed his eyes, hoping he would get some sort of short nap.

But as usual… he didn't get it. He blamed Wally and Artemis again for breaking a bowl.

-LINE BREAK-

METROPOLIS

CALYPSO'S POV

Being a vigilante is fun. I like it, you should try it. Well, if you knew what you're doing that is. It's amazing, the thrill, the ride… the action. Slade was right, the real world is different. There aren't any safety nets or anyone watching you in case you fail. Every punch could be the last and every slash of my sword could be the end of me.

It was exhilarating. The jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the thrill when I'd take down a goon… it was amazing. Strength and power in each and every move I made. Then there was surveillance, hours upon hours of watching and waiting for something or someone to appear. There were some of Luthor's men roaming around, seemingly going places. I also noticed at night, the members of the League of Shadows went to the exact same places Luthor's men went. I figured that was the crime he was talking about. The "big arrangement" or whatever it's supposed to be. I continued to take watch, noticing that there was someone else on the top of a different rooftop. I checked my binoculars. Subject seemed to be male, teenager, older than me… but not more than three or four years. Short hair and lean build. He seemed to have something strapped to his back… a quiver maybe? He didn't notice me, I would be devastated if he did. I didn't want to be known that I was watching… but if he knew about this "arrangement," then he knows me. I have been doing things quite publicly.

There was this one time I was jumping around when I saw a man approach a woman with a lustful gleam in his eyes. He was holding a knife and talking to the woman about how he would take her over the edge. I couldn't not help. I jumped down from the building, grabbing whatever railings there were to slow down my fall, and landed silently behind the man. The woman was shocked. I must have looked like a shadow, dark and quiet.

"You know…" I said as I cracked my neck. "If you plan on raping someone, you have to have a better approach to it than what you're doing." I scoffed and put my hands on my hips. "Your approach is stupid."

The man whirled around and pointed his knife at me. The look in his eyes was pure confidence. "You have no say in this. You're one of them sidekicks aren't you? Dressed up in tights, young and stupid. Get out of here."

He thought I was a sidekick? I was no sidekick. Now he's got it coming. I gave him a smile. "I am not a sidekick." I drew my sword. "Sidekicks nowadays don't use swords." I looked at the woman. "You should go, things aren't going to go well if you stay here."

She gave me a small nod and a whimper that might have been thank you and ran off.

"You're gonna pay for that." He said and charged at me, his knife slashing wildly. I sidestepped and let him pass me. He nearly lost his balance. I was half hoping he would trip and stab himself in the jugular. That would have been entertaining to watch.

He whirled around again and tried to stab me. I blocked it with my sword and sent the knife flying into the wall. I smiled, amused by his courage and stupidity. He tried to punch me, but I easily caught his hand and I started to squeeze.

"Poor guy." I said sympathetically. "I feel like you need your hands and arms don't you?" I squeezed it tighter, earning a grunt. "You need to hold women captive in your arms so you can get what you want right?"

He tried pulling but I held on tight.

"Would be a shame if something happened to them…" I smirked and his eyes shone with fear as my squeezing got harder. I grabbed his elbow and pushed it inward as I pushed his fist outward.

Crack.

He screamed in agony as he retched his now broken arm from me, the bone protruding from the back of his elbow. "A hero's sidekick wouldn't do that now would he?" He tried to run away as the blood trickled from his arm, but I blocked his path. "People must pay for their crimes." I kicked him in the stomach and he fell down, puking his previous meal with bits of blood. I placed my sword next to his neck.

"Please don't hurt me!" The man said pitifully. "I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Your words mean nothing to me." I said as I kicked him over and placed my boot on his chest. "But…" I leaned closer. "Your screams do."

He paled and tried to back away as I snatched his knife and began my work.

-LINE BREAK-

If you must know, I didn't kill him. I just… carved a flower in his chest. Moonlace. It wasn't as artístic as the etchings on my sword, but good enough to pass for a message. He passed out at one point from the pain. Which was good, his thrashing and screaming was annoying. It was making the blood go everywhere. My carving was reported all over the news, the man giving all the details from his prespective, though he didn't bother claiming he was innocent. At least he was under hospital arrest. I watched the news in my room. I was becoming known. Grainy pictures and eye witness reports that were obviously scripted were being scattered. I was trending on social media. And, oh boy. The shit they said about me.

When school rolled around once more in September… I was tired as ever. It wasn't like training with Slade, I would be tired definitely, but there were days where he was off. I would be on duty only when he came… now I had to stay up late, every single day. It wasn't that I wasn't used to it… it's just that I didn't enjoy it that much. I did my best to manage my time, do the small things to be noticed by the League or the Team.

Speaking of Slade, he was gone for sure. I haven't seen him nor did Luthor feel the necesity to bring him up. Mercy was my sparring parter when I was bored. It wasn't much, but it gave me an excuse to lose out my anger.

I supposed this was what it was like to live a double life. When I came to school the topic was the mysterious vigilante who has been on the streets for two weeks. It was funny when my friends would speculate. They would find the carvings "cool" or disgusting. Cam said it was interesting to have a vigilante on the streets instead of All-American-Alien Superman. Tim didn't like the torture, which wasn't surprising. The rest felt like the vigilante was violent, but cool all the same.

I was used to keeping secrets from them, about what I've done and where I've gone. But seeing them talk about me was a whole other thing. I really wanted to tell them and it was so hard keeping my mouth shut about it. I wanted to tell them so bad, but my fear of my father finding out was stronger. I figured I would tell them… if the time arose and if it was safe.

Of course, things don't always go to plan right?

It was the day before I figured the "big crime" would happen, according to some lackeys I heard the previous night. I decided I earned a rest. My friends missed hanging out with me, claiming that I was busy each night (which wasn't a lie) so I guessed I could take one night off.

Everyone else was busy, since there was a project due next week. The only persons I could hang with was Cam and Tim. Cam because she was training late in the pool with her team and Tim because he was waiting for Cam. I offered to stay with her because I needed to make up to my best friend. I've rejected every hangout. I thought this small act would make up for it.

When she was done training, showering and changing, it was already eight o'clock. Yes, I can't do surveillance on the top of a building overlooking the skyline for more than an hour (I can but it's boring as fuck), but I can watch my best friend swim laps over and over again for four hours.

Eight o'clock was pretty late, I believe it was the time I would go out after prepping for a while. It was around that time a lot of crazies came out.

We were just walking, my eyes by default scanning the area. I should of had us picked up and dropped off. I should have done that instead of listening to Cam and Tim about walking both of them home. Tim and Cam always take a shortcut, but because there was construction work going on… we resorted to the other shortcut.

You guessed it! Alleyway.

I told them it was a bad idea, but being impulsive they went for it anyway. I went with them… only to make sure they were safe. I didn't bring my costume or my mask, so there was no way to make an excuse if I needed to protect them.

Just let them die. I heard a voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Slade's. Your cover is everything.

There was a part of me that considered doing that. I actually contemplated on letting them die in case they were attacked or something. I shook them out. They were my best friends. I figured I was more than what Slade wanted me to be and more than what Luthor made me to be. I had a life outside of being an asset. I learned to have friends and enjoy what I had… it was a weakness I was proud to have. I wasn't cold like how Slade was, sure it was a deterrent… but I dream of love and compassion… and that was enough. The normal life is what keeps me grounded in my crazy, messed up life.

But pushing those feelings down was a talent.

I was lost in thought, battling my inner Slade that I didn't notice three goons surround us. Three, why always three. Three because of a triangle or three for each brain cell they had? For whatever reason it was, they were three. Each one was heavily muscled and armed with a pistol and a knife. One to our back and two to our front.

Cam and Tim both put their arms out protectively in front of each other. They tried not to look scared while I tried to look afraid. Some part of me wondered if these were the same goons that attacked me when I was twelve. Then I remembered, I killed them. Right.

Unless they're zombies.

Let them die Calypso. Slade said in my head. Do not reveal yourself. That is an order.

I barred my teeth, mostly out of frustration. I was already picking out a way to run out without the two people that lead me into the alleyway.

I wasn't going to do that. I trusted them with a lot of things. The only reason I didn't bring them into my life because I was afraid they'd leave me if they found out that I was indifferent to killing and to torturing because that was the way I was brought up.

"What do you want?" Tim asked, his voice shaking.

"Nothing much kiddos, but there should be a punishment for coming into our alleyway."

Cam snorted and balled her fists. "Your alleyway? Isn't this the city of Metropolis? No one owns nothing."

The second guy laughed stupidly. "You better teach your girlfriend how to keep her mouth shut." He took a step closer. "Would be a shame if I harmed her tonight."

Tim pushed her behind him. "Don't you dare."

"Or what? You'll punch me?"

I stepped backwards, my back facing Tim and my front on the one goon.

"Hey. It's the Luthor brat! Oh. This is going to be interesting." The third one said and licked his lips hungrily.

"Interesting is right." I said, not bothering to act scared anymore, throwing my facade out the window. I wasn't going to fight unless I had to, but given the circumstances… I was going to have to.

The third stepped closer and put his knife under my chin. He dug a little deeper and I felt my skin break against it. Warm blood trickled down my neck, staining my shirt. "You give us whatever you got little girl and your punishment will be quick and painful."

I smirked at him. He backed up a little, the pressure easing from my throat. He was probabaly wondering if I was crazy or not.

I couldn't look at Cam or Tim, but I was sure Tim was doing his best to be brave for Cam.

"You ain't getting anything from any of us." Tim said and took a step back, bumping into me. I felt him shift behind me. I imagined seeing him putting his fists up.

"Oh I'm getting something." The second goon said and grabbed Cameron faster than Tim could react. She screamed and fought him as hard as she could. I could tell by the scuffling and the grunting. "I'm getting myself a girlie over here!" The man said triumphantly.

"Cam!" Tim cried and nearly dove after her.

I held his arm and squeezed it. "Don't." I said.

"What?!" He whisper shouted.

"Just trust me." I told him then glared at the goon in front of me. "You fellas just made a big mistake."

I was going to have to kill them. I know Luthor said no killing, but they would compromise me if I didn't. No one could find out that Calypso Luther was more than a spoiled rich kid. It was like that time when I was twelve all over again, except I didn't have any orders from Luthor to execute. This was going to be on me. I quickly scanned for security cameras and possible witnesses.

None.

"Cal? What are you doing?" Tim asked me.

I didn't reply.

"Cal?"

"We've made a big mistake?" The third man said and pushed a little harder on his knife, making the cut a bit deeper.. "Isn't it you who walked in here?"

I took a deep breath. "Tim. Cam. I'm sorry." I said softly, genuinely wishing that they weren't here to see what I was about to do.

"What…?" Tim asked.

I glared at the goon, switching from Calypso to Moonlace in a mafter of seconds. Switching from Calypso to the assassin. The asset.

"I am happy I've gone into your alleyway. Seems that I've got some cleaning up to do." I made my eyes go cold as I grabbed his wrist and disarmed him, grabbing both his gun and his knife. I kicked him in the gut then I pushed Tim to the ground as bullets sailed over our heads. My two friends were yelling. The other two guys were shooting with poor aim.

I was holding the third goon's knife so I threw it at his chest. It sank hilt deep, puncturing his heart. He tried to grab at it but it was too late. His white shirt blossomed with crimson and he fell down dead.

I was only holding the pistol now. I dragged Tim to some boxes on the side as cover.

"Cal?" Tim said, his eyes wide. He held me by my shoulders. He glanced at the corpse I just created and looked at me with a panicked expression. "You just… did you…"

"Not now." I said as assertively as I could. "There will be time to explain."

"But-"

"Listen Tim. Cam is still in danger." I held his shoulders. "I can get her out, but you have to trust me."

I didn't wait for his reply as I somersaulted out of our hiding space and dodged the bullets. I shot at the man not holding Cam. The shot made it in his shoulder and he dropped the gun. The one holding Cam put a knife to her throat.

"One more step Luthor. I'll kill her." He threatened.

"I don't think so." I said and shot the hand holding Cam quicker than he could process. He let go of her and she fell down. He yelled in pain as Cam crawled her way to Tim.

"Told you it wouldn't happen." I said and made a "come on" gesture. "You two gonna tango?"

They looked at each other and charged.

I dodged both their knife swipes easily, I didn't want to play with them, so I did everything quickly. I disarmed one and slashed the other on the throat, his blood spraying everywhere, even on my clothes. Hearing someone choke on their own blood isn't just something you he used to. I used that knife and slammed the hilt into the other guy's head. I kicked him in the face and punched him so hard he moved back to the wall. Using the knife I made a long cut from his temple to his chin, not see enough to kill, but enough to have screams. I took his knife and tossed it aside.

"You don't hold my best friend and make demands like that unless you want punishment. This is my city. You don't make the rules asshole." I said and kneed him in the stomach. I punched him in the ribs. "You got that?"

He nodded and whimpered for mercy.

I put my knife under his chin and leaned close. "Don't take it personally, but I can't have you spreading who I am." I smiled. "This is going to hurt." I carved a small flower on his collarbone then pushed the knife in, killing him.

He slid against the wall, leaving red marks as he went down.

I was panting lightly, adrenaline surging through my veins. It's the rush of power that is supposed to make me feel good.

But I felt anything but that.

I looked at Cam and Tim who were still cowering behind the boxes, but were looking at me with a look I only wanted from my victims. Fear.

They were afraid of me. They saw someone else in my eyes.

I grabbed all the weapons and tossed them in my bag. I approached them, doing my best to wipe then blood off my face. I touched the cut on my neck. It wasn't that bad. It would heal in a couple of days.

Tim put an arm around Cam. He broke the silence. "Calypso." He said and the moved away from me. "You… you…"

"I know." I said and stopped walking towards them. "I know what I did and…" I sighed. "It's… there isn't any way to explain this."

They looked at each other.

"You're her." Cam said and stood up. "You're Moonlace." She approached me, afraid still but she was seeing her best friend and not the girl who killed three men in front of her eyes. "You…" she glanced around. "You can do all of that?"

"Yes." I said and wrung my hands. "It's a long, long story… something I should not even tell you."

"You've trained?"

"Yes. Eleven years."

"So that explains the scars…" Tim said and stood up, standing beside Cameron. "The wounds you try to hide."

"Yes."

"Have you killed before?"

"Yes."

"H-how many?"

"Enough to make killing indifferent to me." I answered honestly.

"Indifferent?" Tim said, appalled. "Cal. Those are human lives we're talking about."

"I made my first kill when I was seven or eight." I looked at him. "I had to, or I would die. I would of been killed."

"But-"

"Now, at seven you just don't get the concept of self-sacrifice do you? Not the way I was brought up. It was dominate or be dominated, and I was not going to let my lack of courage to kill someone be the one to cause my death." I explained, my voice rising a bit.

The two of them backed up.

I sighed and punched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry. I would like to tell you what I've been through… but I don't think I should nor would you want to know."

"So, you can't tell us?" Tim asked.

"It's for your own safety. If you knew half the things I did, you'd be hunted down. All I can say is that… this side of me exists, and it is real."

Cam took hesitant steps forward.

"Cam." Tim cautioned.

She glared at him and continued walking until she was a foot away from me. "This... is how you grew up? How you were raised?"

"Yes." I looked down in shame, not shame of the life I live, but the shame I felt knowing that I hid from them. "This is my life. This is the life that I have to live… it's a part of me."

She grabbed my face and made me look at her. "That makes me wonder then how then do I have such a great best friend." She pulled me to her and hugged me tight. "I don't care if you killed before, and that this is the life you chose. You've been with me for the past seven or so years." She hugged me tighter. "There is no amount of training that can fake a bond like this. You just tell me when you feel like you're ready and that we're ready."

I started to tear up. This feeling of acceptance… I have never felt it before. It was knowing that I was so different, so different from the rest of the world yet… I was all the same to her. I buried my head in her shoulder and I raised my arms to hug her. "Thank you." I whispered.

I looked at Tim, who was still wary. I understood that.

Cam and I pulled away from each other. "Tim. It's fine if you can't forgive me for what I've done…"

"The thing is Cal… I get it, but…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You've been hiding from us this whole time."

"Tim, it's for the best-" Cam started but I cut her off.

"I get you too Tim." I said and approached him. "I get that you're judging me for this life. I get that you don't… that you don't like the choices I've made. But anything you say or do won't change the past. I've already done it… and I'd do it over and over and over again if it meant saving and protecting the only normal things in my life okay? I'd do it again and again and again if I had to. I still have to." I explained as gently as I could. I looked at both of them. "One day, I promise I'll explain to you everything. When… my job as an asset is over and…" I pursed my lips. "You get me? I'll do it in a less dangerous time."

Tim ran a hand through his hair. "That is… a lot to process."

"Same here." Cam said. "But we can understand it together."

"Thank you." I paused. "If you have any theories about who I'm working for, I suggest you keep it to yourself. I don't want to know and you can't go around sharing those." I looked at my watch. "Come on. Let's go."

And we walked, leaving the three bodies behind.

Cam and Tim were still quite shocked about it for a few days. They seemed scared and jumpy every time I'd appear. Most especially Tim. But I had to understand, to them, what I do isn't normal. It isn't ethical. It isn't moral.

To me… well… I'm not so sure. I guess it's just my life.

-LINE BREAK-

SEPTEMBER 24, 2010

METROPOLIS

22:00 EST

It's the fourth hour of my watch, and though I was paying attention, I was also doing my homework.

The intel I got told me that the meeting would happen in the warehouse (what else is new) thirty blocks away from the LexCorp building. I was watching from the roof opposite to the warehouse.

I was just finishing the easy quadratic equation when Luthor's men appeared. They started going in, one by one. Then, the League of Shadows. Their assassins I could mark by the way they walk and the way they look at their surroundings. It took a whopping thirty minutes for men and women to stop going in.

I waited for a while because I'm all about dramatic entrances. I was just about to go down and swing over when I saw a ripple in the sky. Like a someone or something with a cloaking device was flying above. Slade taught me how to spot that type of stealth tech. He wore some of it and attacked me several times until I can hit him, and see him without actually seeing him.

The something landed on the top of the building adjacent to the warehouse. A door opened and six people came out. They went down and went towards the warehouse.

I smiled to myself. This was the golden opportunity.

-LINE BREAK-

SEPTEMBER 24, 2010

HAPPY HARBOUR

17:00 EST

Kaldur and the rest of the team were assembled in the main chamber. Red Arrow was there in the front with Batman.

"Red Arrow has informed me that there is going to be a meeting between Lex Corp operatives and assasins of the League of Shadows in Metropolis. He has been observing them for a month now and sure that it is happening tonight at around 2200 hours." Batman said as the holograph appeared behind him. It was just basically grainy pictures of Luthor's men and assasins.

"Your mission is to make sure you know the purpose of this meeting, but to also make sure both parties do not receive what they are trading."

Robin nodded. Artemis flicked dirt off her fingernail. Kaldur nodded. Superboy grunted. M'gann shifted on her feet. Wally popped another chip in his mouth.

Red Arrow crossed his arms. "You forgot to mention the vigilante problem."

If Batman's face wasn't covered by a cowl, you could probably see one of his eyebrows go up. Red Arrow was one of the only people who could speak to Batman without a hint of fear in his voice. His teenage arrogance and temper was greater than that of Superboy. "Since you brought it up, you seem to be more suited to explain it."

Robin bit his fist, hiding back a chuckle. What would he call this? Ah yes, a bat burn.

Red Arrow turned to the hologram. "While I was on watch a week ago, there was another figure standing on the other rooftop." There was a picture of a figure, standing on a rooftop. "She goes by the name Moonlace. She's the new vigilante in Metropolis."

More pictures popped up. They all had a date and time stamp on them. They were pictures of different people, all badly injured, bloody and bruised and broken. There was a carving of a flower somewhere on each of their bodies. On the most recent one, all three subjects we're on the ground, too bloody to be alive, and one had a carving on her chest.

Kaldur tried not to cringe.

"She started on the streets around a month ago. Her techniques are quite controversial. Most of her subjects except for the recent three have barely lived through their time in the hospital. The last three were dead."

The pictures disappeared and went back to her picture. Kaldur studied her. She seemed to be wearing a skin-tight black attire. Her top was sleeveless and there was a katana strapped to her back. "She's very dangerous. Expect that you will encounter her during your mission. Take no chances with this one."

Batman seemed to be studying the pictures and thinking about his own research.

"I did research of my own." Batman interjected. "From eyewitness reports and the news, CCTV footage, along with the CSI, her weapon of choice is a katana, and her fighting technique is similar to those of the League of Assassins, but she has her own moves and adapts them to the situation, as she sees fit. I believe, if you are able to bring her in… we would be able to rehabilitate her rather than imprison her in juvie. She'd just have more allies there or enemies. It is obvious that she does not need a weapon to kill or convince anyone."

Red Arrow was taken aback. "What?!" He clenched his fists. "That's insane! Allowing her to come here is one of the most-"

"We need to decide what to do with her. Imprisoning her is not enough." Batman said back. "She is clearly a minor, a minor in juvie with that kind of skill set could easily make things worse, even if we put her in solitary. There are also laws preventing us from putting her in a higher prison. The only place for her is juvie."

Kaldur stared thinking about what they could do, since Batman suggested that they bring her in. Kaldur thought about it some more and an idea sparked in his head. It was crazy… but that was the only idea he had.

"What if we recruit her?" Kaldur asked.

Roy Harper looked at him, clearly appalled. "Kaldur. Do you really think someone like this should be on The Team? Especially when we already have a certain problem?"

Everyone knew what Red was talking about, but no one wanted to mention the mole problem again.

"Red," Robin said, standing up for his friend. "Maybe Kaldur has a point. If we recruit her then… not only will she be rehabilitated… she could be-"

Kid Flash continued. "A good addition to our team. Her skills, with proper training of course, could help us kick bad guy butt faster." Artemis smacked him on the shoulder.

"Seriously?" She whisper shouted and crossed her arms.

Kid Flash shrugged and continued to eat. "I feel like it's a good idea." He said with a full mouth. Wally swallowed. "Besides, we can always kick her out or have Ja'an or Megan wipe her memory."

Artemis elbowed him.

Kaldur smiled gratefully at his friends and turned back to Batman. "It is a good opportunity. She might know something we do not."

Batman's eyes narrowed. They had another silent stare off.

"Fine." Batman said and closed the hologram. "But if anything wrong happens, it's on you Kaldur." With that happy note, he strode to a Zeta tube and went off to Gotham City.

"I have some business in Star City, but before I go, Kaldur. A word." Red Arrow said and walked to the corridor, out of Superboy's hearing range.

Kaldur fought back a sigh and went to where he was.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Red whisper shouted when Kaldur got close enough.

"We take risks all the time," Kaldur reasoned out, "and sometimes they lead to good things. Take Superboy for instance. We took a risk with him and now he is a valuable member of the Team."

"And a lot of trouble he brought with him. His temper is all over the place, he is reckless, headstrong, irresponsible…"

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Kind of like a certain archer I know, and I do not mean Green Arrow or Artemis."

Roy sighed. "Kaldur. I'm not sure of what you're thinking, but I hope you're making a good decision. Both Robin and Wally are backing you up. I assume the other three as well."

"As leader of the team, it is my duty and responsibility to understand the consequences of my actions. It is hardly needed to be said what those could be." The Atlantean crossed his arms. "Batman did say that we would be taking her in, and it would be unwise to place her in juvie or in Belle Reve. She has no other place to go, assuming we catch her."

Roy sighed, defeated. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Do what you think is right… but be safe Kaldur, from what I have found out about her, it can be concluded that she is vey dangerous."

"We will take every precaution necessary."

Roy nodded, patted Aqualad on the shoulder, walked out of the corridor and Zeta-ed away.

Kaldur walked back to the Team…. wondering what the hell he was thinking. He was sure that this was the right thing to do, even if the results were unclear.

But as he said, he was ready to face whatever consequences may come.

-LINE BREAK-

SEPTEMBER 24, 2010

METROPOLIS

22:10 EST

I snuck into the warehouse, standing on the wrap-around platform at the top. I took out the patrol guards quickly and quietly. I placed their guns beside me and took their knives away.

I am well aware that I have access to these on a regular basis, but nothing wrong with stocking up.

I sat down and waited for the Team to enter the warehouse.

-LINE BREAK-

SEPTEMBER 24, 2010

METROPOLIS

22:20 EST

Link established.

M'gann hovered a few feet above the gathered group. She took note of Superboy and Wally in the left corner, Robin and Artemis up in the rafters, and Kaldur in the right corner.

The group was gathered around a table, and you could clearly see who was on what side. With their backs to the door were the LexCorp guards and with their backs to the wall were the League of Assasins.

Two men were already actively conversing the terms of their agreement, one from either side. LexCorp had a total of twelve men behind the negotiator, while the League of Assassins had a total of fourteen guarding their negotiator. That made twenty-eight people to deal with, but that's just counting the people inside the warehouse. There were still some guards posted outside. Robin's estimate that there were maybe thirty to forty people to beat.

From what The Team has heard, it seems that whatever the deal was, wasn't important enough for Luthor himself to show up. It was a vital part nonetheless because both men had to take off anything on their head and place their weapons on the table. They also actively negotiated the terms in order for it to fit their boss's requirements.

When do we get some action? Wally whined telepathically. We've been watching them negotiate for twelve minutes already.

If that's how long your patience is KF, Robin said, I'm not even sure how your being here is a good thing.

Hey. KF looked up at the rafters to make a face at Robin. I'm good-looking and charismatic, therefore my very presence is vital to The Team.

Artemis snickered. Charismatic? The only thing you are capable of charming is a bucket of French fries. .

Robin smirked and fist bumped Artemis. Nice one Artie.

Quiet. Aqualad ordered. We need to pay attention. We cannot make our move if we do not know what the "it" is.

Any sign of Moonlace? M'gann asked as she hovered close to the scene, even if Aqualad just ordered them to be quiet.

Superboy looked around. Thermal vision isn't picking up anything. Neither do I hear anything. Maybe she isn't here.

If she does turn up, Aqualad said and narrowed his eyes at the negotiators. You know what to do.

The Team had discussed the plans on aboard the Bioship, one for if Moonlace isn't there and one for if she is there.

"I agree to your terms." The league of assasins member said and brushed a lock of his long dark hair behind his ear. "On behalf of my master, Ra's Al Ghul, I present the monetary funding you require." A masked member in the back gave him a suitcase. The negotiator slid the suitcase over to the burly LexCorp guard.

What's this, Shakespeare in the park? Robin commented.

Shh!

"I have your assurance that this is the eight million dollars?" The LexCorp guard said as he handed the suitcase to his assistant.

"In diamonds."

It's like they're shouting how rich their boss is. KF commented. Imagine just being able to pay in diamonds and being all like, oh hey you want diamonds? Oh sure! No problem.

Ra's isn't that rich. Robin thought. He just has a lot of people giving him money. Plus he's really old… he had time to save up.

Do you know anyone else who can flat out just pay eight million in diamonds?

Well...

"Excellent." The LexCopr guard got a suitcase from his other assistant. "Here. The weapon prototype you're asking for." He placed the suitcase on the table and opened it.

Aqualad edged a little bit closer so he could get a good look at it. It was… unremarkable to say in the least. It was just a sleek black hilt with no blade coming out of either side of it.

"That's it?" The assassin scoffed, dropping his formal speech pattern. "If that's the case, can I take back the diamonds?"

"Be patient." The guard snapped. He pressed a button and a white light came out of one side in the shape of an blade. The glow illuminated the expressions of the LexCorp guards, clearly they weren't aware of what they were trading.

LexCorp made a light saber?! Robin thought while looking at Artemis with wide eyes.

After the mission, can I keep it as a souvenir? KF asked. I can even bring it to the next Star Wars convention.

Star Wars? I've heard of that! I believe I watched those on Mars, but I don't think the alien life there is represented accurately…. M'gann started.

Why are we even talking about this? Superboy face palmed and shook his head as he tried to focus on what was happening. I don't think the fact that it's a light saber is important right now-

You do know that can actually hurt people right? Artemis said and nocked an arrow. She pointed it at them.

I'm responsible. Wally reasoned.

You're an idiot.

You forget Kid Flash, Aqualad's calming voice effectively shut them up, that my water bearers can take form of what you call a light saber. Therefore this should not be a new concept to you.

Yeah, but Kaldur, yours is Atlantean. Only you can use it. KF reasoned out.

Focus now.

The assassin smiled. "Remarkable."

"It can cut through almost about anything." The guard casually sliced off the edge of the table. "Even the strongest metals have nothing on this baby." He pressed the button again and the light saber went back to looking unremarkable. He placed it back inside the case and closed it. "There are eleven more in here, I believe you would find that your money was spent wisely." He slid the case over.

"Undoubtedly." The assassin said and stopped the case from sliding off the table by putting a hand on top of it.

They are going to leave soon. Robin. Aqualad ordered.

Robin nearly tossed a birdarang at the table, but then something new came into the equation.

-LINE BREAK-

SEPTEMBER 24, 2010

METROPOLIS

22:27 EST

I decided it was time for me to step in when the head assassin got the case. I also saw Robin almost throw one of his birdarangs, so there was no better time than that time.

I shot my grappling hook and swung on top of the table, making a perfect landing on the top of the case, breaking the hand of the head assassin.

"Hello boys." I said and smiled as the assassin howled in pain. "Are you really going to do this now?"

"Moonlace." The LexCorp guard sneered. "Figured you'd show up." He then winked at me in greeting. He knew who I was. He was the guard Luthor trusted the most, next to Mercy. I went on duty with him once and sparred a couple of times. I knocked him flat on his ass every time he went to the mat.

"If you figured I'd show up, you must be truly stupid to conduct business on my turf." I stepped off the case and picked it up. "I'd genuinely like to keep this though. Interesting piece. Though, I doubt it can beat my sword." I drew it from its scabbard, the blade glinting in the artificial light. I looked around. "So who wants to dance?"

The guard- his name is Brian, was smart enough to subtly relay orders for his men to back away.

"We got what we want Moonlace. We don't want anymore trouble." Brian said and backed away from the table.

"Shame. Thought you'd like to see if I was any good." I said and felt the hair rise at the back of my neck and I turned just in time for me intercept the blade of the assassin. Clearly, the League weren't in on the set-up. I guess Ra's never felt the need tell them.

I smirked. "How's that hand?" He growled and pressed harder.

I have to admit, he was good. He slashed and stabbed so fast that his movements were blurs… so I had to be so much faster. I pressed him back, using the fact that his hand was injured as an advantage.

I heard the LexCorp guards try running out of the warehouse, but they were intercepted by the Team. I could hear Robin's cackles and the bodies hitting the wall. I also heard both sides calling in for back-up. I assumed that the people stationed outside would come running in anytime soon.

I stabbed the assassin in both shoulders, managed to hit his face with the case and send him flying backwards into a bunch of crates with a well-placed kick. He was out cold.

I smiled and jumped down from the table, right in the middle of fourteen highly trained assassins, all with their blades drawn.

It has been a month since I've had a real challenge like this. Part of me wonderered if I was rusty. I pushed that aside and I held my sword in front of me. "Who's next?"

They closed in on me and I let out a laugh.

I dodged the nearest one's blade and grabbed someone's else's arm, pushed the elbow outward and broke his joint. I felt the blood splatter my face as I saw a white jagged tip emerge from his suit. I then broke his leg and kicked him into one of his companions. I felt someone slash their blade across my back, but thanks to the suit I felt nothing.

I found a while back that it was slash proof. It was something Slade forgot to mention. But since my arms were still exposed, I was still susceptible to new wounds.

I clicked my boots together and kicked him in the side, delivering a painful, but not fatal, wound.

I grabbed the throwing stars from inside my utility belt and threw it at the eyes of the two attempting to flank me. They went down screaming.

Someone slashed at my arm and I felt something warm trickle down it. I yelled and slammed the suitcase into her face and I spun and gave her a good kick on her cheek, complete with a puncture wound. As soon as I took her out, one more took her place.

I heard the reinforcements coming in through the windows and roof, I looked over and estimated that there were at least twelve more LexCorp guards and around the same number of assassins.

At this point I was sure Lex was overdoing it. I could take on seven to ten at once, but twenty? That's just overkill. Plus, they were all highly trained assassins, they wouldn't stay down after just one wound. I could stab them in the gut and they'd still find a way to hurt me.

More and more kept closing in, and I had to keep going.

-LINE BREAK-

SEPTEMBER 24, 2010

METROPOLIS

22:39 EST

Six people versus twenty-two seems like a pretty good ratio when it comes to fighting, but one to twenty-five? Not really.

After the Team finished with the LexCorp guards (who apparently were armed with phasers set to kill), including the reinforcements, they turned to where Moonlace was fighting.

They were all in awe. She was a violent storm. She would wound so bad that it was nearly fatal. The Team didn't know what to do, they were standing there, doing nothing. She was also fighting members from the League of Shadows. Her sword flashed and she moved so fast that she was nearly a blur. The Team wanted to assist, but they didn't know where and how.

Until it seemed like was going to be overwhelmed. She looked like she was getting tired, and though the cuts on her arms didn't seem to affect her at all, she seemed to be getting a little bit slower. You wouldn't be able to spot it if you weren't trained, but slower nonetheless.

Kaldur made the first move. He saw that her left side was unprotected and an assassin was going in for the kill. His eyes widened and he brought out his water bearers again. The two one-edged blades illuminated his face with their blue light.

He ran to her and stopped him just in the nick of time. He pushed the assassin back and knocked him out cold with a spinning roundhouse kick.

We cannot let her die. Aqualad relayed over the telepathic channel. You know the directive. She also has the case we are supposed to retrieve.

The Team looked at each other and nodded. They joined the battle.

Moonlace looked at Aqualad over her shoulder. Despite the wounds on her face, she smirked at him and continued to fight in that violent yet elegant fighting style.

Dude. Did you see what she did to one of them? Wally said over the channel.

Do you mean the one with their elbow bone sticking out, the one with their foot at an odd angle or the two with their eyeballs pierced? Robin said as he kicked an assassin.

You have to give it to her. Artemis said, her voice laced with respect. She's efficient.

Aqualad had to agree with all of them, so seeing her fight reinforced his resolve to recruit her.

Moonlace fixed her eyes on Aqualad and charged. Kaldur immediately went into defensive mode, but she went past him and slashed at someone behind him. She looked at him for a brief second then went off.

Kaldur was stunned for a second, not expecting that kind of behavior, but he snapped out of it when Superboy threw the table at a group of assassins. He shook his head and continued.

-LINE BREAK-

SEPTEMBER 24, 2010

METROPOLIS

22:56 EST

I knew better than to be captured, but in this case I had to let myself be.

After I kicked the last assassin standing, I felt something close around my right wrist and another on my left. The case was then wretched out of my grasp. I made a weak lunge for it, but the two holding my wrists held me fast. They placed my arms behind me and cuffed my wrists. I was forced to drop the sword.

I looked at the two holding my arms. Artemis on my right. Superboy on my left.

At least they knew better than to leave me with only my cuffs.

Robin came from behind me, obviously he was the one who cuffed me. I tried wriggling out of their grasp, but both Superboy's and Artemis's hands were strong. (Most especially Superboy's)

I looked in front of me and all of a sudden, my heart stopped. It was Aqualad… or as I remember him, Calvin. His pale blue eyes bore into me, as if he was trying to read my mind (which I noticed Miss Martian was trying to do from a little behind him, I felt her prodding at me).

"Get out of my head." I looked at M'gann and put up my defenses.

She blinked then looked at Aqualad. "I can't get through… her mind's blank."

"You shouldn't do that without permission." I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't want her in my head. "Looking through someone's head is invasion of privacy."

Artemis flinched at the tone of my voice.

"Why would she need to ask your permission?" The red head- Kid Flash said and crossed his arms.

"Oh I don't know, because maybe I helped you stop and operation, maybe because you took my case and my money." I gritted my teeth. "And because you have me cuffed like some sort of criminal."

"First of all, it's not yours you little-"

"Enough." Aqualad effectively shut him up. "We are only restraining you because we need to talk."

This was what I was waiting for. "Talk about what?"

"You." He looked into my eyes, even if all he could see was the white of my lenses. I felt his stare making a hole in my chest. It made my heart beat a little faster, but I had to slow it down. Superboy would have noticed it.

"Your behavior as a vigilante in Metropolis has brought you to our attention. Red Arrow and Batman suggested that we bring you in for questioning and perhaps later on juvie or prison. But we came to the conclusion that imprisoning you would not be the best course of action. Batman agrees that it would be better if we were to rehabilitate-"

"Rehabilitate?" I frowned. Rehabilitate means that there is something defective about me. Well, I suppose to them I am defective.

"To train you in a different way so that your methods of stopping criminal activity would change or become less violent."

"In other words you would like to control me and you don't want a loose cannon around." I said. "That would be a lot easier than saying all those words."

Aqualad's eye twitched. "Not exactly." He blinked and regained his composure. "We also believe you would become a valuable addition to our Team. We operate undercover, in the shadows, something you have practice of doing… even if you are publicly known. It would open more opportunities to you as well, additional benefits and access to information that could perhaps add to your current knowledge."

"Two way benefit. You know what I know, and I know what you know."

"Exactly."

I nodded, as if I was considering my options. "And if I fight all of you and escape?"

"You will be hunted down by the League and brought to Belle Reve. A prisoner for meta-humans. The fact that you are a minor will not protect you."

"Really?"

"Really."

We had a silent stare off for a couple of seconds. He was bluffing and I knew it. They couldn't possibly make me go to Belle Reve and even if they do, the Light would get me out.

"Fine." I agreed and loosened a bit. "I'll go with you."

"Good." Aqualad looked at Artemis and Superboy. "Escort her to the bioship. Robin."

Faster than I would care to admit, I felt a needle prick my neck and I fell into a deep sleep.

-LINE BREAK-


	7. Entering

SEPTEMBER 24, 2010

METROPOLIS

23:20 EST

After a few calls to local law enforcement and about ten minutes of making sure they were headed in the right direction, the Team made sure that all the assailants were all knocked out (more knockout gas for you!) and tied up properly. The Team also made sure that their weapons were far away from them, but KF made sure that they took them. More souvenirs they said.

Moonlace was still knocked out, so all it took was Superboy to carry her to the bioship and place her in a chair with surprising gentleness.

In the bioship, Moonlace was strapped to the chair M'gann made the bioship produce.

Once they were all settled and all of KF's souvenirs were settled, the bioship took off in the direction of Hapoy Harbor.

No one would care to admit it, but they were all glancing occasionally at the assassin strapped in the middle of the bioship. Aqualad believed that even if the effects of the knockout fluid wore off her, she would be able to be convincing in terms of still being asleep.

Of course he couldn't be sure he was right, that would mean poking her or prodding her… which was something Wally looked like he was about to do. And even if they did, she'd still play a convincing rag doll.

They couldn't speak out loud at the risk of her hearing them, so they communicated telepathically.

Well we got the supposed master assassin. How's that for a good job? Wally thought while bouncing his knee. Despite his easygoing attitude and agreement with the plan, he was nervous about the outcome.

I'm not sure if it's so much as "good job" or letting someone in a top secret cave and letting her go in and out freely. Robin replied, looking over at Wally. So we're at risk of exposure.

Well Batman agrees with the plan. Artemis crossed her legs and looked out the window. I mean, if he thinks it's okay, I guess it's okay.

You defending me Artie? Wally smirked and turned his chair to her. Because it seems like you are.

I'm just defending the logic of the plan. Artemis's eyebrows scrunched. And besides, I believe in giving others second chances. You can't judge her based on what she did, what she was and where she's from. You can only base it off what she will do. She crossed her arms and stared out the window, clearly thinking about something else.

She's right. Aqualad said. Before starting this Team, Robin, Wally, Conner and I were given a second chance to prove ourselves. I also have made mistakes in the past, yet I was given chances again and again to prove myself. What matters most is what you do when you are given that second chance.

M'gann blinked. I guess that's why you're Team leader Kaldur. You know what to say.

I am only temporarily team leader. Kaldur nodded at Robin. It is only until the right time.

Superbly grunted. And humble too.

They continued to converse about the assassin, who probably pretending to be asleep. They talked about her jobs and what she did in the past.

There was one question though that was left hanging by the time they landed in the hangar.

Who is this assassin?

-LINE BREAK-

SEPTEMBER 25, 2010

00:17 EST

HAPPY HARBOR

CALYPSO'S POV

I'll just come out clean now, I did not wake up during the flight.

You're probably thinking, but Calypso, you've been trained by Deathstroke and all those other people, how come the knockout whatever didn't wear off like it does for other people.

Well obviously, I'm not other people. And Slade is a different case. He has some sort of healing power, I'm pretty sure knockout won't affect him as much.

Plus he's Deathstroke. That is a good enough explanation.

I only woke up when I was splashed with cold water.

My eyes shot open and I tried to stand up, but I found myself tied down to a chair. My hands were bound, my feet were bound and my waist was tied to the backrest. I was blindfolded as well. The ropes restraining me were tight, the wood was digging into my skin.

I had to give it to them, they did the right tying. If a part of me wasn't tied, I would be able to get out too easily. Of course I could dislocate my thumb and free my arms, but I decided it would be a waste of time for me to do so. The point was that I would get into the headquarters, not get out of it.

I listened to what was around me. I heard the soft breaths coming from the Team members I assumed. I heard something plastic and hollow fall to the ground (probably the bucket). I laughed.

"Nice tying." I pulled on the bonds. "Ya'll into that sort of thing? I'm not against that at all, if you know what I mean.

Someone to my right snickered and maybe got elbowed because of that.

"I apologize for the situation." Aqualad said. I could yell from the sound of his deep and smooth voice. I suppressed the shudder that had everything to do with the cold water trickling down my nape. "It is precautionary to tie up someone with your capabilities."

"Don't worry about it." I tried to look relaxed. "I'm sure it's only temporary."

"You are correct."

"But of course," A much higher voice started talking, Robin. His voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Don't even try to escape from those, we'll have you locked somewhere else if you do."

"I thought about it Boy Wonder, but I have decided against it."

I listened some more.

"I guess I am in your HQ." I cocked my head. "Big room from the sound of your voices, maybe rock or metal." I paused. "Interesting. I can guess some more, but I'd prefer if you'd take of my blindfold."

"Save the sweet-talk for later 'Lace." Kid Flash said from the left. "We wait until Batman gets here."

"Then if we were going to wait until Batman gets here," I couldn't personally believe I was going to be interrogated by The Batman, "then why did you bother waking me up?"

I could imagine Kid Flash's mouth hanging open.

"It's because," Artemis started talking, "someone wanted to see if the assassin was awake. HE also decided that the best method would be a bucket of water."

"Well, did you try stopping me?" I heard boots squeak against the floor. I guessed KF turned to Artemis. "You just stood there!"

"Well there isn't any point in stopping you Wa- Kid Flash!" She paused. "You're as stubborn as-"

At that point I heard some sort of noise, like something was powering up.

I could've sworn I heard Superboy (I guessed) mutter under his breath. "About time."

A female computerized voice said Batman's name and his designation code.

I heard a powering down noise and absolutely no footsteps.

What was I to expect from the Batman.

"That's the girl?" I heard Batman somewhere behind me. I nearly flinched. He was so silent, and when he spoke it was completely devoid of emotion. It was quite intimidating.

"Yes." Kaldur answered.

"Observation." Now he was somewhere to my left, probably studying me. I couldn't follow where he was. I couldn't hear his footsteps.

"She is skilled as you said she is. Dangerous. She took down many members of the League of Shadows and many LexCorp guards on her own. Her way of taking them down is remarkably efficient.

I stopped the blood from rising to my cheeks. I never really get compliments, so I was going to blush. Though, Aqualad was describing my abilities in such a positive light.

"Status of those guards?" Batman was still in the same place he was earlier.

There was a five second pause. Aqualad was probably thinking about how he was going to phrase that and say it in a positive light.

"I have footage of the fight." Robin said, saving Aqualad from a difficult explanation. I imagined him doing something on the built-in computer in his glove. I could hear the soft sounds of a holographic keyboard. "Thought it might be useful for later. I put a camera where Artie and I were."

"You did your thing again." KF remarked.

Robin laughed a little.

"Uh… Batman?" Ms. Martian this time, very timidly. "Can we uh… take off her blindfold now? I don't see any reason why we have to keep her blindfolded. The briefing perhaps would be… smoother maybe?"

I could imagine about seventeen reasons why I should be kept blindfolded but nevertheless, I imagined Batman nodded because two seconds later I was blinking the light out of my eyes.

I was right to conclude that the room was large, in fact I would dare to conclude that we're were inside a mountain, judging from the structure. Of course I couldn't pinpoint what mountain because for that I would need to look outside.

I stared at the six Team members and the one Justice League member in front of me. There was one face looking at me with absolute neutrality, while there were six staring at me with an expression that was nowhere near neutral, perhaps forced neutrality.

"Guess I was right about the mountain." I muttered and leaned back on the chair. I looked up to see a solid circle of light, probably the technology that enables large holographic projection… also a source of light for the entire cavern.

"Robin." Batman stared right into my eyes, ignoring my previous statement. "Bring up the footage of your encounter."

Robin set to work on his wrist computer and typed in a few things on the projected keyboard.

In front of me, a large screen came to life and on that screen was footage of the fight. It was impressive, and the camera took the shot in great quality. Robin, or whatever his secret identity is, has a future in filmography if he can dual task fighting and filming. He apparently did not just place a camera where he and Artemis were watching, he placed camera's in multiple places, therefore showing multiple angles.

Instead of watching the videos however, I was watching Batman. His expression remained unchanged, and so did his body language. If I didn't know better, I would say that he was indifferent about what I was doing. I noticed however a slight scrunch where his eyebrows would be.

The others however were a different case. They did try to copy their den mother's expression, but I could see that they were analyzing it and trying to understand the motives and movements of each person, most especially me. I really liked the part where I came in, I looked pretty good.

The video ended with me punching my last opponent and staring at the Team with an expression of utter satisfaction. (Well, as satisfied and as dignified as I could look with blood dripping down my face.)

The screen disappeared and Batman asked Kid Flash to undo my bonds. He did that as quickly as he could and I stood up once I felt I was free.

I only realized at that moment that both my belt and my sword were missing.

I glared at them.

"Your weapons are here." Robin held up my missing items. How I didn't notice them was beyond me. "We couldn't be too careful." He smirked. He seemed to be the only one besides Aqualad to not be taken aback by my glare. (Which I was told that rivaled that of Deathstroke.)

I stopped myself from growling, instead I just rubbed my wrists. I want them back though.

"You will have your weapons as soon as you agree to what we have to propose to you." Batman said and nodded to Aqualad. "He will explain what you will have to agree to."

Aqualad held out his arm to Robin. The Boy Wonder gave him my sword and my belt. Aqualad stepped forward until he was about two and a half feet away from me. I used that opportunity to examine him closely. His pale blue-green eyes and light blonde hair had great contrast against his chocolate skin. His full lips and high cheekbones were works of art, along with his lean and well-muscled arms. His black eel tattoos went up those arms and across those fantastically broad shoulders. His fitting red top highlighted his sculpted chest and flat stomach. His leggings with the fins on his calves made sure to show off how well-built his legs were and-

I tried to do the whole assessment in a split second, so that he would not notice my eyes wandering all over him. I looked back up at him to find that his eyes were wandering as well, but only for a moment before his eyes snapped back to mine.

"You have engaged in activity for the last month that are considered to be very violent in nature." He said with his hands loosely at his side, the webbing between his fingers on full display. "Though your end goal or your intentions are good, the manner in which you execute it is not."

"I am a firm believer in the saying that the end justifies the means." I crossed my arms and took a step forward so that I can look at him better. I was trying to read him and study, at this point I was to collect more and more information so that it can be used against them. I looked up at him. (My hammering heart had nothing to do with the situation.) "Which of course is a saying used in many situations. I am sure you have experienced it."

"Although I have used that reasoning, I do not believe in that saying." Aqualad states, staring me down. he angled his head a bit down so the shadows on his cheeks became more obvious. My stupid heart might have skipped a beat and then continued to hammer away at my chest cavity. "Which is why we cannot allow you to continue this way."

"Then what are you going to do?" I challenged.

"The main purpose of bringing you here was to recruit you."

"For what?" I scoffed and gestured to them. "This? Your Team?"

"We are a covert organization." Aqualad narrowed his eyes at me, the ocean in his eyes was now churning. "We do things that the League cannot afford to do, but nonetheless as important."

"So you're the team that does the things that are too insignificant for the almighty Justice League." I chin pointed to Batman. "Do you not ever think it is unfair? That you, just a little bit younger than your mentors when they started, are forced to stay and do the work that League is supposed to do and you never get noticed for it?"

When did I get so close to him? In my somewhat emotional monologue, I have closed some more distance between us. We were approximately a foot apart.

Aqualad was taken aback, but he quickly regained his composure. "As far as I am concerned and from the experience we have gained, we are not yet ready to publicly-"

"You think you're not ready or your mentors don't think you're ready?" I asked him, the space between us seemed to be a bit too small now. The tension in the room increased because of our little back and forth. It was almost suffocating. I realized with a start that they all do sometimes think that way, and that I was starting to sound condescending. "Because I know how that feels." I said after a brief pause, revealing some weakness. Revealing a weakness makes people trust you more, no one trusts perfect people. "So if you're going to put me in a team where the constant reminder is that "I'm not ready" then you can forget about it."

Aqualad opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. "I-"

Batman cut him off. "Enough." He almost shovesd Aqualad away with how fast he was able to materialize in front of me. He was so tall. I understood how people would get intimidated by this man. He was over six feet tall, bulky and had a glare that could go through his one-sided lenses. If I wasn't so used to being beat up and glared that, I would be trembling. Batman could be six feet away from anyone instead of the three feet separating us and he would still be able to intimidate me.

But if course, intimidation only works on the frightened.

"Make a choice. Solitary confinement or here." His voice came out low and a bit soft, but it seemed like he was yelling at me.

"You cannot take me to prison." I practically spat in his face. (In a very controlled manner.)

"Do not try me." His eyes narrowed by a fraction of a degree, but it was enough to send a clear message.

We had a silent stare off (glare off) for a while until I decided it was time to back down. "Fine." I huffed, inwardly pleased with the outcome. "I'll stay."

Batman gave me a small nod as if telling me that it is a wise choice. The small nod also told me he was not quite entirely convinced that I have fully joined their cause. That is also a wise decision. "Aqualad will show you your quarters and you will be joining the regular scheduled trainings. You will be also joining them on missions. You will report here after your classes and you will no longer be doing your nighttime vigilante work-"

"Why?" I demanded because I actually enjoyed what I was doing. "Because I'll be copying you?" I interrupted, and from the corner of my eye I saw Kid Flash's and Robin's eyes widen, M'gann's mouth would open, Superboy looked down while Aqualad looked so shocked that I would dare speak to him that way. Artemis was the only one who looked slightly amused.

To be fair, I do have a bit of an attitude problem. I sometimes speak before I think and the outcome of that was most likely to be punishment.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Your vigilante work is sloppy, it is the work of a thrill-seeker. Your attacks do not have any logical flow to them and your technique when you fight is erratic, chaotic and unorganized." He paused. "I have watched what you have been doing and I do not have to be a professional to tell that you have not been doing it correctly."

I told my hands to stay still. I would not punch Batman in front of everyone, but he just insulted my fighting style and my ability to plan. He did not just insult me. He did not just call my nearly eleven years of training sloppy. I just thought in the back of my mind that he was lying and he was actually impressed with me. In fact, I would like to believe he recognized my fighting style. He had faced off Deathstroke multiple times, I am very sure that by now he has pieces together a fighting pattern to use against Slade.

"You are inexperienced in this line of work," he continued, "I do not know what you have already done in the past, but I know that you cannot be on the streets of Metropolis anymore."

I jerked back my arm and stepped away before Batman could put a thin metal bracelet on my wrist. He even looked mildly surprised. I supposed that he was used to being subtle and that is enemies would not notice if he cuffed them. "Don't. Put. That. Thing. On. Me." I said through a mask of calm while punctuating every word.

"It is a safety precaution." He eyed me. I was sure he placed a tracking device somewhere on me. I would have to examine my outfit, and even if he did, I would not remove it because that is going to arouse suspicion.

It's bullshit. I bit my tongue.

"We cannot have a supposed criminal on probation without a tracking device." He reasoned, his logic was unfailing.

"I am sure I already have one on, why the need for the bracelet?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Batman seemed stunned for a second.

"Yeah. I thought so. Reflex test then." I shrugged. "Reaction time, I get it. I won't remove the small thing even if I find it. I will follow you and I will no longer continue my activities in Metropolis. I will retire here at night. I will also leave my costume here when I go to my classes." I looked at him. "You are not going to follow me until my regular, civilian life, am I right?"

"No." He answered shortly. "We will not."

I nodded. I was very pleased with where this was going.

Something beeped and Batman put two fingers to where his ears would be if he wasn't wearing the cowl. "I have something to attend to back at Gotham." He turned to Aqualad, have him a look. "Robin." He called as he walked away.

"Well that's my cue." Robin said, giving a smirk to all of us and a mock salute to me. "See you later Mooney." He jogged until he was walking side-by-side with his mentor. They went to one of those tube-like structures in the side. A female computer voice said their… designation code perhaps and their names. In a golden flash of light, they disappeared.

I turned back to the Team after the golden glow disappeared. "Are you allowed to tell me what those are or am I going to have to guess?"

"I'd like to hear your guess." KF said with a bit of an attitude, to be fair though, I was all attitude ever since I met them.

"Well, because of my lack of knowledge, I would say it's kind of like the beaming in Star Trek." I am a nerd and a Trekkie, sue me. "Even the golden light is consistent with the molecular-"

"It's not far from the truth." KF seemed to consider my answer. "They're called Beta tubes, and yes they can do it off-world."

I managed to smile a little bit. "How about transwarp beaming?"

KF managed a smile as well. "We haven't even come to-"

"Enough." That seemed to be the most commonly used word with this Team. Aqualad looked at me. "Your display of attitude a while ago was…" he seemed to think of a word, "unorthodox." He bit his lower lip. "You should express a more favorable attitude towards your superiors if you wish to not end up in solitary confinement."

I took a deep breath to calm down my racing heart, it was probably just after effects of the cold water… even if I have practiced swimming in even colder water and… of course it had nothing to do with Aqualad's lip bit. I makes my deep breath as a sigh. "I partially apologize for my display of attitude. I am not used to having superiors."

He cocked his head. "Partial apology accepted. Follow me to your quarters." He turned on his heel and went through one of the hallways. He was still holding my belt and my sword.

I have to admit that I stared at his shoulder muscles shifting and that my gaze went a little southward before I followed him.

-LINE BREAK-


	8. Connecting: Part 1

A/N: Sorry, okay guys I just felt really unmotivated to continue because I thought nobody was reading. I was also quite busy for the past few months and I really regret not updating. So here, chapter 7!

-LINE BREAK-

SEPTEMBER 25, 2010  
HAPPY HARBOR  
00:33 EST

Aqualad walked me down the corridor, passing some doors until he stopped at one. He did not speak the entire duration of the short walk. I imagined that he was actually conversing with his teammates telepathically. 

“I believe this is the one that is to be assigned to you.” He said as the silver door slid open. “Mine is on the opposite side, Kid Flash is next door. Superboy is beside him. Across Superboy is Miss Martian, and across Kid Flash is Artemis. Robin prefers not to have quarters here. Fortunately however, Kid Flash does not spend most of his nights in the Cave or else we would be tormented by the volume of his snoring.”

I snorted at that. I liked his attempt to lighten the mood. “Do you spend nights here?”

“Sometimes, whenever I feel like being in the company of my friends.” The two of us stepped inside my quarters. “I often stay at the place of my human father or in Atlantis.”

“Interesting.” I looked around the room. To my surprise, it was very spacious. The bed was at least queen sized and the decor wasn’t all too bad. It was simple yet aesthetically pleasing. I went over to the closet and found clothes, they looked to be just about my size anyway. It was a plain fitted black shirt, some jeans and sneakers. A pair of sunglasses was also there, if I deemed it necessary to cover my eyes. 

I turned to Aqualad. “Did you guys have a premonition that Kid Flash would splash me with water?” 

“Not exactly, but I suppose it was inevitable.” The barest hint of a smile was present on his lips. He gently placed my belt and my sword on the bed. “The clothes are a rough estimate of what your size would be.”

“And who made this rough estimate?” I said as I picked up a black shirt. The fabric was not cheap, and I could tell whether a fabric was cheap or not. 

“It was not disclosed to us, but I believe Batman did, given that he has the best observational skills.” 

I nodded. “Must be from all that footage he must have on me.” I didn’t think it was possible for it to be anyone else. I work on finding out identities when I’m bored, but of course I can’t correlate every billionaire to every superhero. I’m pretty sure Batman has to be filthy rich to afford any of that stuff he has. I’m also sure that he has no powers. 

Aqualad nodded, then realized that I couldn’t change without him leaving. “I shall leave you for now, I will be staying with Superboy and Miss Martian in the kitchen.” He paused as if realizing that there is a problem with that statement. “Perhaps I should wait for you to change into something drier first. Then I can lead you to where they are.”

“I know you didn’t have any like verbal conversations with your Team.” I pulled the jeans from the hanger. “That telepathy of Miss Martian comes in handy doesn’t it?”

“It does.” He said shortly, without denial. “Kid Flash has to be home, as well as Artemis. They most likely have left, therefore Miss Martian and Superboy, who are permanent residents, informed me that they will be in the kitchen making-“

“Midnight snack?” I grinned, tucking a lock of stray wet hair behind my ear. 

“I believe so.” His eyes followed my hand, as if on their own accord then he cleared his throat. “I am staying tonight, for it is very late and I do not wish to interrupt my father.” He backed up slowly until he was out of the room. “I’ll be waiting.” The door slid closed.

I released a breath. This was probably what Batman told him to do. Like Mad-Eye Moody once said “constant vigilance.” Well of course, with someone like me you have to be watchful. I stared the clothes in the closet and then took my clothes off.

I then hissed when my top rubbed against the cuts on my arm. I couldn’t believe I forgot about them. Thankfully, they weren’t that deep and I heal fast. They were scabbing over already. I decided to just put the usual gauze and antibacterial ointment on it. After that was done, I slowly put on my shirt and jeans. I nearly walked out of the door, but then I grabbed the sunglasses and jammed them on my face.’

-LINE BREAK-

Kaldur was not sure what he was getting himself into. He was the one that suggested she join, but with the constant supervision, he was going to go through things that are perhaps unpredictable.

Was it really just two days ago that his leadership was questioned? Was it really that two days ago, Conner adopted Wolf, which was now the reason why he was sometimes stuck with cleaning after Wolf? (It is quite unfortunate that everything about the animal is enhanced).

He sighed. The assassin was befuddling his mind. The last person that did this to him was Calypso, who had the same mysterious aura.

Was it because he was so used to having to like someone who he knew well that now he was beginning to find mystery attractive? Tula had been his first love, and yes he was mostly over it, but he could not deny his momentary attraction to Calypso nor his somewhat confused feelings towards Moonlace.

She (Moonlace) is admittedly attractive and her personality is somewhat alluring (mostly because of her obvious strength and willpower), but he would not let himself… fall for the vigilante. That was not the reason Kaldur said that she should be taken in for rehabilitation. Moonlace was not yet to be trusted. He had little to no information about her, and any information to be gained from her would be somewhat dubious.

Yet, he wanted to see under that mask and see what color her eyes were. He wanted to know where all those scars that lined her toned arms came from. He wanted to know where she came from and what are her motives. 

He did find himself staring at her when they talked, looking up and down. He shook his head and let out a puff of air. It was momentary infatuation. He had just met her, so obviously there could be that initial attraction. That was all.

The door opened in front of him and Kaldur stopped himself from taking a sharp intake of breath. 

This is all momentary. All momentary. 

Her black t-short fitted her well. It highlighted her athletic figure. Her broad shoulders, toned stomach and flat stomach were the most obvious features. The sleeves were tight against her upper arms, and Kaldur was sure it wasn’t because of the gauze under it. He could see tips of white cloth sticking out from under it and over some spots on her arms. The sunglasses framed her face well, along with the hair she removed from her short braid. He assumed that her hair was originally straight, because clearly the braid made her hair a wavy mess. Plus the fact that her hair was still kind of wet from what Wally did to her. 

The jeans on the other hand, seemed to not fit her that well. It was a bit too loose on the waist and a bit too long for it covered half of her sneakers. It fit fine around her thighs and calves though. He wondered how would she look like in jeans that fit her perfectly, then he immediately mentally slapped himself for being distracted.

“Are the clothes a good fit?” Kaldur asked, pushing himself away from the wall.

She shrugged and pulled up her pants. “The shirt is a bit too tight for my liking, but of course it is since it is fitted. The pants are loose around my waist and a bit long.” She raised her foot an inch or two above the ground. “Other than that, it is fine.”

Kaldur nodded and started walking. “I suppose it is adequate for now.”

Moonlace fell into pace beside him, occasionally stopping to pull up her pants. “I’ll bring my own civilian clothing next time. They fit me better.”

The glasses obscured her eyes, but he somewhat hoped that they would fall off by accident.

“I have no doubt about that.” Kaldur said as he walked her to the kitchen. “Since you have purchased them yourself.” 

“Obviously.” She bit her lower lip. “So what do you guys do around here? For leisure I mean.”

“Miss Martian bakes, Superboy watches…,” he remembered that the attractive Kryptonian (oh look, another sort of mysterious person) watches the occasional static, “television, others have a liking to playing games on their mobile devices or on the holopads, studying… the usual activities of a teenager. We do also spend time together outside of missions.”

“You’ve all gone to the mall or something?”

“No, unless it was being attacked.” Kaldur was sure he had a small smile on his face. He was about to say that there was a beach outside, but he kept his mouth shut in fear that she would somehow be able to use that hint as a way to determine where they are.

She looked like she was expecting more, but then knew better than to do so. She moved on and changed topic. “You know, your superhero name is kind of long. What is your name?”

“I should say the same about yours.” He was contemplating whether or not she should tell her his nickname. Kaldur would not show up on any earth database because his human ID was Calvin. He was supposedly his father’s namesake. On a Justice League database however (that proved to be very much hackable, thanks to the Boy Wonder), all his personal details were on it. He did not find any reason to hide from the Justice League. The only thing hidden from them is his father’s address. If he did tell her his name, she would not find anything. It would also spare his teammates from having to say “Aqualad” over and over again, and frankly he was getting tired of saying their other names.

“Moon, Moony, Lace, or Lacey, is fine.” She shrugged, bringing him back from his thoughts. “Any of those. I am just following my master’s orders.”

“Who is your Master?” Kaldur inquired, sensing an opening.

She paused, as if realizing she might have slipped up. “No one really. Just some guy who found enlightenment in the martial arts.” She looked at him. “There are a lot of people like that nowadays.”

Skillful evasion. He nodded. 

They continued to talk a bit, but she avoided all the personal topics and Kaldur did his best to keep things in a general light. 

They entered the living/rec room/kitchen. Moonlace had only a few seconds to familiarize herself with the location only to realize something more distracting was going on. 

They walked in to find Conner and M’gann… tangled up in each other. The cookies were now in the oven (which was the most important thing) since M’gann is incredibly fast at making chocolate chip cookies because she uses her telepathy. Kaldur could deduce that maybe M’gann was wiping some batter off her cheek (there was a smear on her face) when Conner stopped her and so and so forth. 

M’gann’s arms were around Conner’s neck and his hands held firmly on to her waist. She was now wearing her usual white shirt and skirt, forgoing the short-sleeved cardigan she always wore on top of it. (Or maybe she made it go away)

Conner was quite… commanding. He had M’gann pressed against the island in the kitchen. Kaldur briefly wondered if his education as a clone involved how to kiss. Then again, he was pretty sure Superboy knew everything about anything it is just that he doesn’t say anything. Conner knows, but perhaps does not know how to use the given information. Kaldur found this out when he heard Superboy conversing to someone in their native language. Conner claimed that he never felt the need to use what the genomes programmed into him. (Which is not a valid excuse, they need information all the time.)

M’gann’s hands seemed to be itching to go under Conner’s shirt. Her fingers were almost there anyway. Kaldur just guessed that she settled to mess up his hair instead. 

Conner then put his hands on either side of her (really, the genomes must have educated him somehow, that or he finally stopped watching static), effectively trapping her in her place. He somehow made it to her neck and to her jaw. He seemed to enjoy how she tasted. Kaldur could have sworn he saw Conner’s tongue dart out when he was kissing her lips. He also heard M’gann hum in pleasure. 

Kaldur and Moonlace were just standing there for around two, possibly five, minutes. The bodies of the two aliens were flush against each other, their breath coming in gasps. It was only when M’gann let out a small moan when Conner gave her a love bite in a place on her neck that could be hidden by her hair that Moonlace decided it was time for her to clear her throat.

The couple jerked apart. M’gann blushed a deep green and Conner had the decency to look down and blush. 

This was definitively one way for their Team leader to find out that they were a thing. 

“I have to admit.” Moonlace said and shamelessly sat down on the island. “That was pretty hot.” (Kaldur had to agree internally) She got some batter from M’gann’s bowl and tasted it. “I can also get why you, Superboy,” She grabbed the spoon and started eating off of it, “kissed her.” She licked the spoon. “This batter is pretty delicious.”

M’gann let out a small thank you and then excused herself to go to the bathroom to wash her hands. Her hand covered a spot on her neck. 

Conner tried to smoothen his hair as he leaned against the counter opposite the island. Moonlace continued to eat the remaining batter. Kaldur noticed that the countertop on the other side had new cracks in it, probabaky from when they jerked apart. 

“I think we would appreciate if you…” Conner’s cheeks were still kind of red and he was avoiding Kaldur’s eyes. “Didn’t tell the others.”

Kaldur gave him a small smile. “No. I would not wish to breach your privacy, but I must offer my congratulations. The both of you seemed to be compatible with one another.”

“Wait.” Moonlace put the spoon back in the bowl. “You shipped them?” She said with a small smirk to Aqualad. “That’s cute.”

“I merely found them compatible.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” She then looked at Superboy appreciatively. “You seem like a nice person, and so does Miss Mar, so I won’t tell either.” She slid off the counter and then leaned on it. “But I’m guessing everyone else will be able to see you two are a thing, but that’s just me.”

Superboy opened his mouth to answer, but then instead just closed it and grunted.

M’gann came back a few minutes later, her face was now a little less green than before. “If you must know Ka- Aqualad,” her eyes widened a little, “it was during the Tuppence Twins mission.”

“I see.” Aqualad nodded. “I do not wish to pry, and neither does Moonlace.” Moonlace also nodded. “We will not tell anyone.”

“Thank you.” M’gann said. 

Of course Moonlace had some sort of comment. “You two look cute together. It also helps that both separately are also very cute.” 

M’gann’s cheeks colored. Superboy continued to look at his feet. 

It was a very awkward one minute until the oven timer tinged. 

“Cookies!” M’gann perked up and went to the oven. She was about to just reach in and grab them when Superboy materialized beside her and gave her the oven mitts.

“Right.” She said and took them from him with a fond smile. “Thank you Con-“ She cleared her throat and settled to peck him on the cheek instead before getting the cookies. 

Kaldur was so sure that Ms. M had made these cookies while Superboy was watching too many times before because Superboy grabbed a rubber circle and placed it on the counter. It was not needed, but Kaldur supposed M’gann used it often. 

M’gann placed the tray on the table. “They’re hot but…” she watched as Moonlace tried to get one. “I think they’re okay.” 

Moonlace suddenly retracted her hand: “Wait.” She slid off the counter. “You guys have milk?”

M’gann cocked her head. “Uh…,” she put a finger to her lip, “I think we have in the fridge?”

Lace smiled, “Perfect.” She went over to the fridge while humming a song and grabbed the carton of milk. She placed it on the counter and grabbed a glass from the dishwasher. She poured herself some milk. 

Kaldur thought she was going to drink it, but then she got a cookie from the sheet, broke it in half and dipped in in the milk. She took a it’s before speaking. “That’s amazing.” She dipped it again, but this time holding the cookie there for a while. She looked up to the confused faces of the three team members. “You guys have tried this before?” 

The team members looked confused.

“No way. I can’t believe the others didn’t think about showing you.” She bit her cookie again. “You’re like missing out on the greatest human experience ever.”

“They…” M’gann paused, probably racking her memory for any indication that they had cookies and milk. “Didn’t.” She made the cabinet open and three more glasses flew out and landed on the table. “But I think now is a good time to try.” She also made the carton pour milk in each glass.

M’gann tried it first, and the moment she bit it her eyes widened. “Hello Megan!” She hit her head with her palm.  
“Of course it would work! Warm cookies and milk, contradictory flavors work together!” She dipped again and made Superboy try it. “Here Superboy! Try some!” She smiled so warmly that Conner couldn’t resist taking a bite. He even looked mildly surprised.

“See! Told you it’s good!” M’gann finished the cookie she had in her hand and dipped another one. 

“Megan?” Moonlace said as she sipped her milk. “Is that your name?” She said it slowly, as if she didn’t want to tread dangerous waters. 

“Oh… uh… yeah. Megan.” M’gann’s cookie was halfway to her mouth, she glanced at Kaldur for permission to continue. Kaldur nodded imperceptibly. “It’s the name I adopted.” M’gann continued. “It’s from an old TV show I watch. It’s a comedy called Hello Megan. It’s also the closest to my Martian name: M’gann.”

Moonlace nodded. “Fun. Is that how you got educated on Earth culture?”

“TV is a very big thing on Mars, so yes.” She gave Lace a small smile. “That is how I got educated before I came here.”

Lace turned to Conner when M’gann was finished speaking. “What’s your name then hotshot?”

Superboy’s eyes narrowed at the nickname and then he also looked at Aqualad for permission. “Conner.” He answered when Kaldur nodded a bit. 

“Cute name.” If Moonlace didn’t have glasses, she would have winked. “Conner and M’gann…” she smiled. “Cute names more of.”

The two of them looked at each other and blushed. 

She looked at Kaldur. “How bout you fearless leader? You teammates seem to look at you for permission to share information. What’s your name?”

Kaldur blinked and hoped he didn’t look too taken aback. The three of them thought they were being subtle. He was okay with revealing Conner and M’gann’s names because 1.) they didn’t say their last names and 2.) they are generic and M’gann cant be found on any Earth database. Moonlace could always run facial recognition anyway (which of course is protected by League encryptions and Robin’s encryptions, especially made for the Team.) 

Kaldur debated the pros and cons of him giving his Atlantean name. It isn’t going to show up anyway… 

“As I said earlier, I want to know yours.” Kaldur leaned on the island and stared at her. “Before I am to give mine.”

Moonlace smirked and grabbed another cookie. “You’re a tough one to crack, but as long as you don’t check me out if you know what I mean.” She laughed a bit at her own joke. 

“Even if I wanted to,” Kaldur couldn’t resist replying. “I am sure your walls are fortified.”

“Excellent observation.” Moonlace moved forward. 

“I endeavor to observe excellently.”

Moonlace smiled a bit. “Cal. Name’s Cal.”

“Kaldur’ahm. Kaldur for short.” Aqualad answered.

“I couldn’t even check that out if I wanted to Kaldur.” He liked the way his name sounded on her lips. “Pretty sure that nice Atlantean name of yours doesn’t show up.”

“You are however, welcome to try.” He said and got his first cookie. He dipped it in milk then bit it. Cal stared at his lips for a sure moment. “This is good.” Kaldur said after he had swallowed. 

“Told you.” She looked away and got her third cookie. 

They then all proceeded to enjoy M’gann’s cookies with the milk. 

-LINE BREAK-

Calypso’s POV 

After all the fun making out watching, lowkey flirting and the cookies and milk, I guessed it was time to hit the hay because even spies need to sleep. 

“I’m gonna go to my quarters.” I made a show of yawning. “It’s been a long day and… well I’m pretty sure you guys don’t get Sundays or Saturdays off.”

“On the contrary,” Aqualad said. “We are allowed to go out on the weekends, but we are on call.”

I nodded. “Fun, though I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to come with.”

Miss Martian opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. 

“I cannot speak for the entire team, however I believe those present would not be opposed to you spending time with us.” Aqualad continued.

“Thanks.” I slid off the countertop and made my way back to my room. 

When I got there, I immediately lay down on the bed, threw the sunglasses away from my face and stared at the ceiling. 

I sighed. 

So far, the usual Calypso Luthor charm was working. What I didn’t expect though was with how the Team was willing to accept strays. I was supposedly an extreme vigilante with unorthodox ways. They captured me and practically coerced me into joining… but they treated me well. Better than what I could possibly expect.

Superboy and Miss Martian seemed accommodating enough and Aqualad was so polite that it hurt. 

I had to remind myself however that I could never get too comfortable because I was just going to leave them. 

I stared at the ceiling and remembered what happened today. So far I only know a few things: they teleport using transporters, they live in some sort of cave, there are six members of the team, plus me, Batman is their mentor, they do covert missions only (meaning the ones that are bothersome and are obstacles to the goal of the Light. The names I got are irrelevant and the fact that M’gann and Conner were a couple could be used… but somewhat irrelevant all the same. 

That was about it. 

As Slade would put it, it was a horrible first day. Insufficient information. It would be so much easier if I could just torture them or read their mind.

But no, I have to do it slowly and carefully. This is what I was trained for, and if I failed, I would be eliminated. Simple as that. I was a resource. If this resource malfunctioned, it’s to be destroyed. 

I sighed again and just kept staring at the ceiling until I eventually fell asleep while hoping and praying that tomorrow or on the following days it would get a lot better.

-LINE BREAK-

A/N: this was more of a filer chapter… sorry. I love love love love all of you!!! Thank you guys so much for the support!


End file.
